Equestria Girls: The Pony Games
by Pegasister Del Corazon
Summary: Una nación con un terrible pasatiempo: Ver chicos y chicas peliandose hasta morir. Ella no quiere ganar, solo sobrevivir. Rainbow Dash y Soarin de tan solo 18 años, son elegidos para jugar en Los Juegos del Pony, ellos dos no tienen una relacion de amistad, pero de a poco se van enamorando y descubren la personalidad de la otra persona.
1. Problemas En Un Dia

**HOLA! MIS AMIGOS BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS!**

**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO FIC SOBRE SOARINXDASH THE PONY GAMES, AUNQUE DICE PONY ES HUMANIZADO DE ENSERIO.**

**!ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LAURE (YA LO DIJE)**

Rainbow Dash va a la escuela, a la secundaria Pony Hight, en esta nación donde ella vive todo es homenaje a Ponys, tiene amigas en la escuela pero mayormente la molestan por como es, y también un poco por su ser de persona. Sus padres trabajan en una fabrica, ellos son pobres, pero hay 5 chicas que no le importa si es rica o no, la quieren por su lealtad.

Rainbow va a la escuela y se topa con Pinkie Pie:

Pinkie: Hola Dash!

Rainbow: Hola Pinkie.

Pinkie: Adonde vas?

Rainbow: A la cancha de Futbol.

Pinkie: A BUENO! TEN UN PASTEL!

Rainbow: Am... Gracias?

Luego se fue la chcia saltanto, rainbow estaba confundida, total fue igual ella es asi, le dices hola y te da un pastel.

Rainbow estaba en la cancha, hasta que se topo con unos chicos que ella odiaba.

Going: Hola miren... es Rainbow Crash!

Rainbow: Soy Rainbow Dash! Tonto!

Torg: Si seguro Crash, que haces aqui? No deverias estar trabajando en la fabrica?

Rainbow: SI.. QUE GRACIOSO SAVES SE ME OLVIDÓ REIR.

Going: Seguro.

Luego de la clase, rainbow iba a su casillero hasta que se choco con una chica de cabello de fuego, era Stipfire, ellas dos eran como "Duelo de Titanes" (xD)

Stipfire: EH! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!

Rainbow: BUENO NO ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA!

Stipfire: :Eres muy torpe!

Rainbow: Y Tu muy Tonta!

Chico: Hey Stipfire no seas asi con Dash!

Ambas ven que se acerca un chico de pelo azul, ojos verdes y con un chaleco deportivo, era Soarin.

Soarin: Stipfire, no seas asi con ella! Es nueva!

Stipfire: Si, si ,si caro Tonto Soarin, bueno, Dash la verdad que eres muy patadura.

Rainbow: Buej, mira quien habla. Menos mal que te iras debuelta a Sweetstop.

Stipfire: Adios fea.

Ella se va y queda Soarin y Rainbow:

Soarin: Dejame

Rainbow: Ahhh? Gracias?

Soarin ayuda a Dash a llevar los libros a su casillero, luego Dash mira que en su casillero hay un cartel

Rainbow : Ay, no es esa copetencia

Soarin: Si la verdad no se que tiene de divertido ver chicos estaba imitando a la conductora del año : Bienvenidos afortunados a los Juegos Del Pony.. jajja

Rainbow: Y que la Suerte esté de su lado mira a dash, ella se sonroja un poco. Ella dcide Cambiar de tema

Rainbow: La verdad que es

Soarin: Si, la verdad no tiene sentido esa copetencia, total las familias sufren no

Rainbow: OJALA LE DIERA UNA PATADA AL CREADOR DEL CAPITOLIO!Soarin: JAJAJA...

Soarin: Saves eres muy divertida

Rainbow:

Eje... Gracias, bueno me devo

Soarin : Si bueno

Dash fue a la clase de Dash:

Maestra: Como saven, ya se acerca la copetencia "Los Juegos Del Pony"

Rainbow Alza la mano

Maestra : Si

Dash : Esa copetencia para mi es muy estupida, no tiene sentido. Todos miran a dash y la maestra le dice.

Maestra :Por que estupida?

Rainbow: Solo pienselo, son chicos adolecentes matandose entre si, eso no tiene nada de entretenido ni divertido, total las familias sufren no?

Maestra : Señorita Dash! La verdad esto es una tradición en nuestra nación

Rainbow : Puede ser, pero la verdad mi Padre que eso es serio no entretenido, y tiene razón

Stipfire : Tu padre es etretenido, ya que trabaja en una fabrica

Rainbow : Y Eso que tiene?

Stipfire: Que con razón piensas eso. Creo que los Juegos Del Pony es lo mejor de lo mejor!

Rainbow: Eso es tonto, eso lo dices porque no has estado alli dentro, los que murieron sufrieron mucho y también sus familias

Stipfire : Que tu has estado ahi?

Rainbow: Pues no... pero..

Stipfire: Entonces Callate!

RAINBOW FUE A SU CASA, Y VIO QUE SU HERMANA ESTABA :

Nooo! buaa!

Rainbow: Que pasa herman?

Scoot : Tengo 12 años! Ya puedo entrar y no quiero morir!

Rainbow: No entraras a esos tarados juegos, hay mucha gente. Te lo prometo con mi alma que no te pasara

Scoot: De Verdad?

Rainbow: Si con el corazóz

Scoot: Gracias. abrazó a Dash. Ella estaba preocupada , Dash no. Total esos juegos empiezan mañana y savia que no iva a se fuerona dormir, para mañana ir a a reunion Nacional y saver quien seran los que entrara, sus padres trabajan de noche. Dash y Scot se fueron a dormir. Sabrian que mañana seria un dia doloroso porque 2 personas podrian morir, pero Dash tenia fe en que no seria su familia.

**YYYY ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY!****ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ****BUENO ADIOS!  
>PD: TENDRE EL CUENTA LOS VAMPIROS Y LOS DE PELEA DE HIELO, PERO APARECERA MA ADELANTE ;D<strong>


	2. Los Elegidos, Los Menos Esperados

**hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, bueno Sigamos. LA VERDAD QUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR ESTAS COSAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LEEERLAS!  
><strong>

**MLP No me pertenece, Es de Lauren Faust, Sino Stipfire Seria la Enemiga xD Sigamos con la historia.**

Al dia Siguiente, todos se reunieron, las chicas en una fila y los chicos en otra, Rainbow se junto con sus amigas.

Rainbow: Hola Chicas.

Todas: Hola.

Rainbow: Algo nuevo.

Twilight: Si, Stipfire se fue.

Rainbow: Si!

Rarity: Otra noticia, pinkie esta mas desanimada que nunca.

Rainbow: Que pasa pinkie? Por que tienes el pelo lacio?

Pinkie: No quiero ir a los Juegos, la verdad no lo soportaria, alla no hay fiestas ni diverción.

Applejack: Descuida caramelo, no estaras en esos juegos.

Pinkie: Bueno, como digas.

Rarity: La verdad esos juegos estan pasados de moda!

Twilight: Hay dios mios!

Fluttershy: Espero que ninguna de nosotras quedemos, odiaria ver a algunas de nosotras lastimada en los juegos.

Pinkie: Tienes razón.

Rainbow : Miren ya empieza.

Una chica se acercaba al ecenario:

Conductora: !Bienvenidos a los Juegos Del Pony!, Como ya saven elegiremos a dos personas, Un niño y una niña, ¿Quien Seran los afortunados de estos juegos? ! Ahora empezaremos afortunados!

Rainbow se susurro...

Si los Juegos de Mierda...

Conductora: Bueno , como siempre las niñas, empezemos por las damas.

La conductora saca un papelito, y luego lee,...

!Firework!

Rainbow se alivió al escuchar eso, no porque una niña iria eso era trizte, pero no era una familia.

Conductora :Firework!

Un policia se acerca a la conductora, y le susurra algo.

Conductora: Pasemos a otra, Firework tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave para jugar, bueno veamos a los otros.

Sacó otro papelito. Rainbow estaba aterrada y no pudo creer lo que dijo.

!Scootalo!

Scootalo quedó muy fria, todos la miraron y tenia lagrimas en la cara.

Conductora: Acercate niña... vamos... no seas timida.

Scootaló miró a dash depcecionada, fue y se acercaba al ecenario. Ahi rainbow reacionó y corrió hacia ella, hasta que la detubieron unos guardias.

Rainbow Gritó: SCOOTALO! HERMANA!

Scootalo: !Rainbow Dash! Dejen en paz a mi hermana. Dijo con lagrimas.

Rainbow: YO ME OFRESCO!

Todos miraron a dash.

Rarity: Que dijo? Pregunto sorprendida..

Todas estaban susurrandose por lo que dijo rainbow.

Conductora: Esperen, que dices niña?

Rainbow: YO ME OFREZCO COMO VOLUNTARIA PARA JUGAR A LOS JUEGOS!

Las Mane: !¿QUEEE!?

Las amigas miraban muy precupadas.

Conductora: ¿Segura?

Rainbow: em...si... Yo me ofresco para jugar en los Juegos Del Pony.

Conductora: !Muy Bien! !Ya tenemos por primera vez una voluntaria! !Acercate!

Los guardas sacaron a Scootaló y rainbow se dirigia preocupada al ecenario.

Scootalo: RAINBOW DASH! HERMANA.

Rainbow: DESCUIDA ESTARÉ BIEN. TE LO PROMETO.

Rainbow subió al ecenario del lado derecho, todos la miraban.

Conductora: Muy Bien, valiente, ahora devemos elegir a los chicos!

Sacó un papelito.

Conductora: Y El elegido es...!Soarin!

Rainbow: Que? Es Soarin? Se susurró.

Soarin estaba congelado, muy frio, al parecer nadie se arriesgaria y subio al ecenario. Estaba depcecionado, pero a la vez miraba a Dash, no podia creer que los 2 unicos de la escuela que odiaban estos juegos, fueron los elejidos.

Conductora: Muy Bien! Estos son los lideres del districto 4, !Bievenidos a los Juegos Del Pony! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Los guardias se llevaron a los dos adentro de una casa.

Las mane 5 estaban sonprendidas.

Applejack: No.. no lo puedo creer.

Fluttershy: !Ra..inbow Dash!

Luego Twilight siente que alguien estába empujando su remera, era Scotalo.

Scootalo: Twilight, adode se va mi hermana?

Twilight dice desafortunadamente.

A los Juegos, a los Juegos Del Pony.

ADENTRO DE LA CASA.

Soarin: No puedo creer que te arriesgaste por tu hermanita, la verdad te deben gustar estas cosas..

Rainbow: NO ME GUSTAN, LAS ODIO CON EL ALMA, PERO NO PODRIA AGUANTAR LA IDEA DE QUE SCOOTALO VAYA, ES UN RIESGO, ES PEQUEÑA, PODRIA MORIR.

Entra la Conductora:

Conductora: Hola Chicos, como la pasan.

Rainbow: MUY MAL! LA VERDAD!

Soarin: Calmate Dash.

Rainbow: NO ME CALMO NADA, LA VERDAD QUE NO!

Soarin: Todo estara bién.

Rainbow: NO ES NORMAL ESTO, PODEMOS MORIR!

Conductora: Niña, la verdad eres muy valiente para sacrificarte por tu hermana.

Rainbow: Y si...

Soarin: Que hacemos aqui?

Conductora: Tomarán el avión privado para ir a una casa que es solo para los districtos.

Rainbow: ¿Districtos?

Soarin: Espera... osea debemos matar a gente?

Conductora: Si quieren sobrevivir si, es asi, hay 12 districtos, cada districto tiene una niña y un niño. Ustedes y ellos tendran que matarse entre si.

Rainbow: Son todos de la misma edad?

Conductora: No, son personas de 12 hasta 18 años.

Rainbow: QUIERE DECIR QUE PUEDEN HABER NIÑOS MENORES QUE NOSOTROS CON ARMAS?!

Conductora: Si.

Soarin: Que Horrible. Se susurró.

Luego entra un policia.

Tiene visitas..

Entran las mane 5, scootaló y Flash, el mejor amgo de Soarin.

Pinkie: !RAINBOW!

Rainbow: Hola chicas!

Se abrazan todas..

Twilight: ¿Estas Bien?

Rainbow: Si..

Applejack: Estamos muy preocuopadas.

Rainbow: Yo igual.

Soarin: Aremos todo lo posible para sobrevivir.

Fluttershy: Cuidensen entre los 2.

Flash: Soarin, cuida a Dash.

Rainbow: Yo me se defender sola Flash.

Rarity: Querida, lo que trata de decir es que tambien cuidesen uno a otro, no es un juego normal.

Rainbow: Ya lo se Rarity, gracias.

Scootaló: Rainbow estaras bien?

Rainbow: No lo se, pero tengo fé en que si.

Policia: LA VISITA SE ACABÓ.

Scootaló: DASH, POR FAVOR NO TE LASTIMES. Dice lanzando lagrimas mientras el policia la empuja.

Rainbow: NO TE PREOCUPES, TE PROMETO QUE GANARÉ.

Soarin: Si.. no se preocupen.

Se van ellos y viene la conductora:

Conductora: Bien chicos, vamonos al avión.

Rainbow: ¿No teniamos que empacar?

Conductora: No allá hay ropa muy buena.

Soarin: Bueno.

Ellos se fueron al avión, la verdad Rainbow estaba muy preocupada, la verdad justo fue a los juegos que odiaba.

Soarin también no le agradaba esos juegos, pero era muy aventurero pero igual aunque no les gustaba la idea, estaban en el avión camino hacia los juegos.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY... LES GUSTO? COMENTEN AMIGOS!**

**LOS AMO CON EL ALMA BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS!**

**TODO LOS DIAS SUBO CAPITULOS :DDD**


	3. Pensando en Los Oponentes

**HOLA MIS AMIGOS BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS!**

**ESTAMOS DEVUELTA CON THE PONY GAMES :D**

Estaban en el vuelo, Soarin miraba a Rainbow Dahs preocupada, estaba mirando el horizonte muy trizte.

Soarin: Estas Bien?

Rainbow: Si, solo que, bueno,.. no pudo imaginarme lo que deven estar sufriendo mi familia.

Soarin: Es duro Rainbow , pero si estamos juntos podremos ganar.

Rainbow: Yo no quiero ganar Soarin, no quiero ganar esta Estúpida copetencia, solo quiero sobrevivir.

Soarin: Te Entiendo.

Terminó el vuelo y se fueron a la casa "Districto 4", cuando abrieron la puerta, era una gran mansion para muchos!

Rainbow: Wow! Es muy Grande! Dice mientras se tira al enorme sillón.

Soarin: Si y ademas mira, es todo pura tecnología.

Conductora: Exploren, la verdad es todo para ustedes.

Ambos van a ver la casa, era muy grande, rainbow mira que hay solo una habitación con una cama de casados.

Rainbow: Em... donde estan las habitaciones?

Condcutora: A no hay, ustedes dos dormiran ahi juntos.

Rainbow: Es broma no? Es una mansión.

Conductora: No es broma, desempaquen sus cosas que luego devemos aclararle unas cosas.

La conductora se va y quedan solo Soarin y Dash en la habitación.

Soarin: Parece que compartiremos Cama y Habitación.

Rainbow: wo... wow... escucha, dormiras en el sofá. Yo en la cama ¿De Acuerdo?

Soarin: Pero...

Rainbow: ¿DEA CUERDO? Dijo mas enojada.

Soarin: Si.. si claro.

Terminaron de desempacar y se reunieron al comedor. Ambos se sentaron al sofá y vieron que había un gran cuadro de un alcón en un circulo, era algo majestuoso.

Soarin: Em.. que es eso?

Conductora: Es el signo del Capitolio.

Rainbow: Bueno... tengo hambre, ¿ Que nos queria decir?

Conductora: Les voy a mostrar los districtos y las reglas.

Soarin: ¿Reglas?

Conductora: Si Reglas, miren.

La conductora prende la gran tele.

Conductora: Este es e districto 1.

Rainbow: Son pequeños.

Conductora: El tiene 15 y ella tiene 16, son hermanos.

Soarin: ¿Hermanos?

Conductora: Si, ellos adoran jugar estos jeugos, el año pasado jugaron, ellos sobrevivieron porque Ella arranco las tripas a uno con sus dientes.

Rainbow: ¿Dientes?

Conductora: Si, le los afiló como ven asi venceria mas facilmente que con armas.

Rainbow: Armas?

Conductora: Ustedes para defenderse usaran armas.

Soarin: Como una Pistola?

Condutora: No, armas, como arco y flecha, lanza.

Rainbow: Lanzas Tradicionales..

Conductora: Exacto.. Ellos son el districto 2. Se llaman Light y Bonland.

Rainbow: Son valientes?

Conductora: No tanto, son amigos del colegio, igual que ustedes.

Conductora: Este es el districto 3, y este es el 4 del año pasado. La verdad siempre el districto 4 perdió en los Juegos Del Pony.

Rainbow: Eso me hace ponerme mas nerviosa.

Soarin: Pero si creemos podremos Ganar Dash.

Conductora: Ellos son el districo 5 y este el 6.

Rainbow: WOW... Wow... Ese chico se ve experto.

Conductora De hecho lo es, se llama Worfall, la verdad el ganó 4 Juegos Del Pony, tiene 18 años.

Soarin: Nuestra Edad. Cual es su arma?

Conductora: La espada, aunque en otros años el mató a 3 chicos con puñetazos y patadas.

Rainbow: Eso es peligroso.

Conductora: Algo así.. bueno ellos son el districto 7. Son Virgo y Stipfire...

Rainbow: QUE?! ESTA... STIPP...FIRE!

Soarin: Dash Calmate.

Conductora: Que la conoces? Podrian ser aliadas.

Rainbow: Ella me odia, seguro que cuando sepa que jugaré estos jeugos me querra matar. ¿Que arma usa?

Conductora: Usa el Hacha.

Rainbow: Wow, seguro debe ser vuena, y ese chico?

Conductora: El Cuchillo.

Soarin: Eso no suena aterrador.

Conductora: La verdad que no.

Asi la conductora les hablo sobre los districtos.

Rainbow: ire a cenar..

Saorin: Yo igual.

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer los dos juntos, mientras charlaban del tema.

Rainbow: La verdad no se el tema de armas.

Soarin: Yo usaré la lanza... Me pasas la Mostaza?

Rainbow: LA LANZA, LA SAVES USAR? Dice mientras le pasa la Moztada (DAME UN POCO XDD)

Soarin: Si, soy muy bueno.

Conductora: Muy bien, hable con el señor y entonces en 5 horas iremos a ver a todos los districtos.

Rainbow: Bueno, pero que nos podremos?

Conductora: la ropa que esta en mente, dejemen que traiga el fosforo y nso vemos ahi.

Soarin se atragantó un poco al escuchar eso y dijo:

Soarin: FOSFORO?

Rainbow se qudó muda.

5 HORAS DESPUES..

Soarin y Rainbow se pusieron el traje, se subieron a la carreta y entonces fue la Conductora hacia ellos.

Conductora: No les dolerá nada. Dijo mientras encendia el fosforo.

Rainbow: WOW... WOWW... Esperá ¿No va a Comer? Solo te digo que no soy un pollo.

Conductora: No es para sus trajes.

Soarin: Trajes?

Conductora: No les pasará nada.

EN EL GRAN ECENARIO.

Producción: Hola a Todos! Soy su comentalista Sonier, la verdad me gusta siemrpe estar en Los Juegos Del Pony! Ahora veamos a los districtos!

Los districtos pasaban en sus carretas. Todos aplaudian, en especial al districto de Stipfire.

Sonier: La verdad es muy bueno ese vestido de Stipfire, convina con su pelo. Espere... un minuto... ese es el ¿districto 4?

Todos vieron a Soarin y a Dash en la carreta, tenian trajes de fuego, todos aplaudian y gritaban, Stipfire se quedó en Shock cuando vio que Rainbow participaría en Los Juegos Del Pony.

Sonier: Bienvenidos Districtos, la verdad que es un gusto verlos. Como saven en dos dias empezaran los Juegos y solo 1 sobrevivira de ustedes, Quien sera? La verdad espero saverlo, Que la suerte esté siempre de su lado Niños!

Luego al terminar todo eso, todos se fueron a sus Manciones. Era de noche, Rainbow se estaba por ir a la cama hasta que pensó el lo que dijo Sonier "Solo 1 Sobrevivirá de Ustedes", la verdad estaba muy preocupada por sus amigas, y por lo que sufririan sus amigos.

EN LA SECUNDARIA.

Estaban todos viendo Los Juegos Del Pony, vieron a Rainbow y a Soarin en la carreta con los trajes de fuego y Rarity como siempre empezó con los cometarios.

Rarity: Eso es la Gran moda! ARE ALGO ASI LLAMADO "MODA FUEGO".

Twilight: Rarity, estamos solo para ver a Rainbow y a Soarin, no a sus trajes.

Applejack: Twi tiene razón, mañana seran las pruevas, que armas usaran?

Pinkie: Cualquiera menos el pastel ovio!

EN LA MANSION:

Rainbow estaba durmiendo, hasta que depronto siente ruidos en la cocina, va y ve a soarin chupando una carne.

Rainbow: Soarin Que haces Aqui?

Soarin: Comiendo, la verdad me preocupa esto.

Rainbow: Yo igual, la verdad mi familia deve estar sufriendo, no puedo creer que Stipfire este aca! Estas chupando Carne?

Soarin: Si.. en... por nerviosidad.. Dijo nervioso

Rainbow: Jaja si claro.

Soarin: Devemos dormir, mañana devemos hacer las pruevas. ¿Que armas Usaras?

Rainbow: No lo se.

Soarin: Tal vez ellos te den opciones. Como sea adios. Soarin se iva y rainbow lo detuvo.

Rainbow: Soarin?

Soarin: Que?

Rainbow: Si quieres duerme en la habitación ... pero no agas nada o sino lo lamentaras!

Soarin rodó los ojos y se fue a dormir con ella, ella en el lado izquierdo y el en el ñana tendrían que ir a hacer las pruevas. Por otro lado rainbow sintió algo raro en soarin igual se fue a dormir mañana seria un dia largo.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY, ¿LES GUSTO? E.E DIGAMEN, E.E.**

**QUE LE PASARA A SOARIN ¿SERA ALGO ESTRAÑO E.E?  
>NOS VEMOS LUEGO LOS AMO Y COMENTEN :DDD<strong>


	4. Las Pruevas

**HOLIS! La verdad leo los comentarios y me gusta que les Guste mi Historia :-D**

**Bueno sigamos con otro Capitulo :D**

Al dia siguiente, Soarin y Rainbow Dash se levantaron a las 12:30 pm, fueron al lugar "Capitolio Entrenamiento" Donde los districtos practicaban como defenderse cuando sean los Juegos y de paso, les hacian una prueva asi sabrian que arma usarian.

Antes de entrar, estaban acordando cosas.

Soarin: Rainbow, Trata de hacer aliados.

Rainbow: Bueno, tu también.

Cuando entraron todos los vieron, parecia que los querian matar por las miradas asesinas que hicieron, Soarin y Dash no estaban nerviosos, pero por dentro si.

Soarin le susurro a dash: Iré al lanzamiento, trata de ya saves.

Rainbow: No soy novata ve alla.

Soarin va a los tiros. El queria usar la lanza cuando sean los Juegos, Rainbow no savia que arma usaría, podria usar el cuchillo, pero luego pensó que no seria lo mas apropiado, ya que puede ser que se la roben. El hacha era muy pesada para ella, y ni hablar de las lanzas, eran mas alta que ella.

Rainbow ve a las chicas como luchan, hasta que ve a una nena de 13 años practicando con una mini espada. Lanzaba muy bien para ser una niña de esa edad. Rainbow tenia hambre asi que decide comer algo y se sienta en las sillas a comer un sanwich.

Por el otro lado, Soarin estaba practicando hasta que se le acerca una persona.

Wirek: Hola, Soy Wirek, soy del districto 6.

Soarin: Si ya lo se, escuché que tu amigo gano 4 Juegos.

Wirek: Si la verdad no es mi amigo, pero si sirve como arma, no le tiene miedo a nada.

Soarin: Si, Cual es tu arma?

Wirek: Yo le llamo "El Tenedor Mortal" Aunque ya se que es.

Soarin: Saves que es un..?

Wirek: Si ya lo se, pero Yo le llamo asi.

Soarin: Ok... usas lo que usa el Diablo en los dibujos o-o

Wirek: Si.

Soarin: Como sea, oye queires ser mi aliado?

Wirek: Claro que si.

Mientras, Dash comia y ve que se acerca esa niña de 13 años.

Niña: Hola, Soy Ana.

Rainbow: Oh.. Hola ana, la verdad que te vi lanzar y apuntas muy bien, Soy Rainbow Dash.

Ana: Si ya se, la verdad sos muy valiente para sacrficarte para estos juegos y la verdad me encantó tu vestido de llamas.

Rainbow: Gracias, todos lo dicen. ¿Quien es tu Compañero?

Ana: ES el que está con el Martillo Con esa Chica de pelo de Fuego.

Rainbow: Ya lo vi.

Ana: Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Rainbow: Bueno ve.

Rainbow le agrado la niña, con 13 años apunta muy bien.

Luego escuchó un fuerte anuncio Del Jefe del Capitolio Pony.

Voz: Atención, llamaremos por nombre de Personas asi se hacen las pruevas.

Todos esperaron, y fueron.

Voz: Primero es... Ana.

Ana fue y asi sucesivamente.

Voz: Stipfire!

Stipfire: Ya vengo Compañero.

Compañero: Ve y dejalos en Orbita!

Voz: Luego Soarin...

Rainbow: Suerte!

Soarin: Gracias, encontraste tu arma?

Rainbow: No.

Soarin: Ya la encontraras.

EN CANTERLOT:

Twilight: Ya entró Soarin a hacer la prueva.

Pinkie: Espero que esté bien.

Applejck: Que arma usara Rainbow?

Rarity: No lo se, con esa cara parece que no eligio una.

En El Capitolio.

Voz: Y POR ULTIMO.. RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow: Mi Turno!

Rainbow fue y vio a Soarin feliz, el le susurro.

Suerte Dash, Demostra lo que sos.

Y se fue.

Los alumnos en canterlot veian la practica de Dash.

Voz: Hola Rainbow Dash, ¿Que arma Usaras?

Rainbow: No lo se la verdad, Cual quedan?

Voz: Miralo Tu misma.

Se abrió una puerta y habia 3 armas, una espada, un arco y flecha y unos clavos de ninja, Rainbow Agarro el que mas savia lo que era y agarro el Arco y Flecha.

Voz: Si agarraste eso, apunta al blanco.

Rainbow vio que habia un tira al blanco, agarró una flecha y apunto al blanco, pero al tirarlo apuntó hacia el piso.

Rainbow susurro: Que mierda, Dash puedes hacerlo Mejor.

En Canterlot:

Rarity: Tu puedes Dash!

Rainbow apuntó y bom! apuntó al blanco, Rainbow tenia una sonrisa en su rosto cuando el jefe del capitolio que la veia le dijo:

Nada mal, para una novata de siempre.

Rainbow se enojó por lo que le dijo, la verdad a ella nadie le dijo novata.

Rainbow se susurraba: No te descontroles Dash, no te descontroll !ES INUTIL!

Rainbow apuntó a una carpeta que tenia el jefe y al tirar la flecha claba la carpeta hacia la pared. El jefe la mira muy seriamente y a la vez sorprendentemente.

Rainbow: Ahora no Soy tan Novata Cierto?

Y se fue enojada.

En el Colegio:

Fluttershy: Eso no fue tan amable.

Applejack: El la insultó.

Rarity: Rainbow Save usar esa cosa?

Twilight: No que sepa.

Scootalo: Ella no lo save usar, tal vez es primeriza, pero si lo es es una GENIA!

Todos miraron a Scootalo y sonrieron.

En la Mansión:

Rainbow entró y vio que soarin estaba chupando otra vez una carne cruda.

Rainbow: Soarin Sigues con esa Carne?

Soarin: Amm... sip...

Rainbow: Que te pasa?

Soarin: Nada es algo intimo.

Rainbow : Como digas.. y como fue con los aliados y eso?

Soarin: Bien y tu?

Rainbow: Bien.

Entra la Conductora:

Conductora: Chicos miren la tele, !DIRAN LOS PUNTOS!

Ambos se sientan y prenden la tele.

Conductora : Como les fue?

Soarin: Bastante Bien...

Dash: Bien..

Conductora: Que pasa Dash?

Dash: Le tiré un flechazo a la carpeta que estaba en las manos del Jefe del Capitolio.

Conductora: QUE HICISTE QUE?!

Rainbow: Estaba enojada nadie me dice Novata!

Conductora: Pero el si,, es el JEFE DEL CAPITOLIO! EL DECIDE LOS PUNTAJES NENA!

Rainbow: PERO... YO... COMO SEA MIREN YA EMPIEZAN.

Sonier: Hola a Todos, estamos a 2 dias de Los Juegos Del Pony y como siemrpe, nuestros jugadores hicieron la prueva y diremos los puntajes.

Empezemos

Sonier: Para Wirek, que está con "El Tenedor Mortal" Tiene 8 puntos y aprobó que usa esa arma...

Soarin: Bien por el!

Sonier: Stipfire tiene unos 10 puntos por Usar Un Gran Hachazo!

Rainbow: WOW! La verdad que deve ser amenazadora.

Soarin: Tu Deves Ser mejor.

Rainbow: SI pero eso lo decide El Jefe.

Sonier: Soarin Tiene 8 Puntos!

Soarin: Wow

Rainbow: Felicidades.

Sonier: Ana tiene 7 puntos..

Rainbow: Wow

Sonier: Y Por Ultimo Rainbow Dash, Tiene un puntaje de... 15 puntos!

Rainbow: WOW!

Conductora: Felicidades, eres mejor que todos !

Rainbow: Gracias.

Soarin se sentia algo molesto y celoso y se fue al cuarto.

Soarin: Me voy a dormir un poco. Dijo malomurado y se fue.

Rainbow seguia feliz!

Conductora: Ven vamos a celebrar.

Rainbow: Ok!

Y SE FUERON A CELEBRAR, MAÑANA ARIAN UN SHOW MAS Y LUEGO SERIAN LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY...**

**LES GUSTO E.E**

**POR QUE SOARIN COME CARNE? SERA UN O-O**

**LUEGO LO VEREMOS XDD LOS AMO!**


	5. Un Dia Antes De Los Juegos

**HOLA! Como Estan? Espero que bien :D. Bueno sigamos con la historia, MrBronie si quieres usa las ideas de mi Fic para tu Fic de Zombie, no me molesta para nada.**

**Bueno Sigamos. Espero que les guste :D**

**MLP No me pertenece, Solo ago estos Fic Por Divercion xD:**

Rainbow Fue al restaurante "Le Pony", fue con la conductora y se sentó en una mesa.

Rainbow: La verdad que devo agradecer a mi furia.

Conductora: Si claro.

Rainbow: Una pregunta.. ¿Si o si de seven jugar estos Juegos?

Conductora: Claro... es una tradición.

Rainbow: Si, si lo se, pero ¿No es algo trizte?

Conductora: Por que lo dices...

Rainbow: Es que, la verdad mueren chicos y sus familias sufren. Ademas no se si sobreviviré.

Conductora: Si sobreviviras, después de todo saves como usar el Arco.

Rainbow: Yo no lo se usar, la verdad. Es que solo se me vino en la cabeza, una cosa es hacerlo en una prueva, pero no se si sere fuerte para poder matar niños con esa arma.

Conductora: Ten Niña.

Le da un broche de un ave majestuosa, era igual al cuadro de su departamento.

Rainbow: Para que es?

Conductora: Es un Sinsajo, el elemento de la suerte, usalo y veras que la suerte te va a acompañar.

Rainbow: Gracias.

FINALMENTE SE VAN AL DEPARTAMENTO.

Conductora: Rainbow Dash, descansa muy bien, mañana sera un dia se fotos y entrevista antes de los Juegos.

Rainbow: Gracias.

La conductora se va, Rainbow dash decide ir a dormir, pero sonaba un mensaje en su compu, !ERA SU FAMILIA!

Rainbow: Hola Chicas!

Mama de Dash: Hola hija, estas bien?

Rainbow: Si, un poco nerviosa.

Papa de Dash: La verdad que te apoyaré mucho en los Juegos.

Rainbow: Gracias, devo irme a dormir, la verdad que devo descansar, Adios!

Todos: Adios Dash!

Dash cerró su laptop y se fue a lavarse los diantes, ahi vio a Soarin con una cara molesta.

Rainbow: Hola Soarin, te perdiste la comida!

Soarin: Si, si como sea.

Rainbow: Que te pasa?

Soarin: Nada.

Rainbow: Si se que algo te pasa.. y por que tienes los tienes puntiagudos?

Soarin: Nada es otra cosa, me voy a dormir adios!

Rainbow: Esto es por lo del puntaje ¿verdad?

Soarin: Si... em.. .no.. em ADIOS!

Soarin se fue a la cama, dash al terminar de lavarse los dientes fue a dormir.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, SE PUSIERON LOS TRAJES PARA EL ULTIMO SHOW ANTES DE LOS JUEGOS.

Sonier: Hola a Todos! Estamos en la Previa Ponial antes de Los Juegos Del Pony!

En la Secundaria:

Rarity: Como irá dash? Espero que con un gran vestido.

Applejack: DEJA LOS DISFRACES!

Pinkie: Espero que tenga un Pastel.

Futtershy: O Animales.. hum...

Twilight: Ya empieza chicas.

Sonier fue llamando a los demas..

Sonier: Recibamos a Soarin!

Soarin fue con un traje en llamas, todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

Sonier: Hola Soarin! Dime...¿ Que se siente usarla lanza?

Soarin: Es increible...

Sonier: La verdad que ese traje queda con vos una maravilla!

Soarin: Gracias..

Sonier: Dime... Tienes Aliados?

Soarin: Si claro, tengo muchos, somos un grupo.

Sonier: Bien, bueno eso es todo!

Soarin: Gracias un saludo a los demas!

Sonier: Veamos ahora a Stipfire!

Stipfire fue con un vestido negro, de plumas, parecia un pajaro (pio pio xD)

Stipfire: Hola

Sonier: Hola Stipfire, una pregunta... ¿Que paso que estas enojada?

Stipfire: Veras.. por empezar estos juegos son lo mejor y hay gente que no los apoyan, entonces que esas personas se vayan a la "!( SE CREEN UNOS !=& VAYANSEN CON SU ABUELA Y &$=!

Stipfire dijo muchos insultos.

Sonier: Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias. Y por ultimo Recivamos a Rainbow Dash!

CANTERLOT:

TODAS: ESO DASH! WOOOOOO!

Rainbow entró con un vestido en llamas color rojo.

Rarity: Es muy Genial!

Rainbow: Hola a Todos.

Sonier: Hola Dash, ¿Que armas usaste?

Rainbow: El Arco y la flecha, aunque no fue muy facil.

Sonier: Creo que la verdad podrias matar a mucha gente. ¿Que se siente ser la voluntaria por tu Pequeña Hermana?

Rainbow: La verdad, es algo de valentia creo. Pero también sera dificil tener que matar a la gente, porque cada muerte es cada familia que sufre, no es lindo eso, no es de insultar al Capitolio Pony, pero bueno y ademas no soportaria la idea de que ella estubiera en esos juegos.

Sonier: Wow,, que lindo. Dijo mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas. Nos haces una demostracion de ese vestido?

Rainbow: SI Claro..

Rainbow se paró al frente del ecenario, y empezó a elevarse al cielo, se hacía llamas en su cuerpo y finalmente se elevaron unas grandes alas de fuego que sorprendio al todo el publico.

Sonier: Wow! NO LO PUEDO CREER ESO ES...

Rainbow: Un Sinsajo, el elemento de la Suerte!

Sonier: GRACIAS!

Rainbow se paró al lado de los otros niños.

Soneir:! Les presento a los valientes districtos! !A los 12 districtos Del Juego Del Pony!

Todos aplaudieron, y entonces se fueron.

Soarin: Dash esa presentación estuvo muy buena.

Rainbow: Si.. eso cre. Dijo mientras reia.

Soarin agarró y sacó en su mochila un pedazo de carce y comenzó a chuparla.

Rainbow: ´Por que comes carne Soarin?

Soarim: Ya saves... bueno.

Rainbow: Al extraño tienes, y lo voy a Averiguar.

Soarin: Has lo que quieras pero nunca lo sabras. Dijo mientras reia y seguia chupando la carne.

VIAJARON A LA MANSIÓN. RAINBOW Y SOARIN VIERON UNA CARTA DE LA CONDUCTORA.

_Chicos:_

_No estaré hoy a la noche, practiquen unos 10 minutos con sus armas, en el armario les dejé La lanza para Soarin y el Arco y Flecha para Dash._

_De: Conductora Wishes._

Soarin: Bueno ya saves.. a Practicar.

Rainbow: Yo estoy Cansada Soarin.

Soarin: Bueno duerme, pero no vere lo asombrosa que sos.

Rainbow: Bueno si lo veras.

Rainbow Agarró el arco y flecha y apuntó hacia el blanco y le pegó justo.

Soarin: Wow.. es mi turno.

Soarin apuntó con la Lanza y apuntó bien, finalmente luego el se tropezó con un mueble y se tiró con dash al piso. El se sonrojo igual que dash, se estaban mirando hasta que Dash ve que Soarin tenia colmillos en los dientes, Soarin se alejó porque no queria que por su culpa, dash se convirtiera en lo que es el. (Ya saven xD)

Rainbow: Soarin Tienes Colmillos en los dientes?

Soarin: Si es una decoración.. dice nervioso.

Rainbow se acerca: Porque estas..

Soarin: !No! !Alejate de Mi! !Soy Un Moustruo! Soarin se fue rapido y se encerró a la habitación, se fue a dormir.

Rainbow no entendía hasta que luego miro su arco y su flecha. La verdad todavia no soportaba la idea de Matar niños menores que ella. Ella no queria ganar solo Sobrevivir.

Rainbow se fue a dormir al sillón, ya que Soarin se encerró en la Habitación. Mañana empezarían los Juegos Del Pony.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE "Los Juegos Del Pony" Soarin es Vampiro 0-0, Gracias a Karen por la idea, esta muy buena!**

**En el otro Cap, empiezan Los Juegos Del Pony! **

**Comenten, por favor y si quieren dejen sugerencias! :D, estoy escribiendo como pueda, estoy Internada en el Hospital De Niños De Argentina, Tengo Anemia D:, la verdad me deven inyectar una gran jeringa Y eso que las odio U.U **

**Estoy Anemica, estoy internada en el Hospital, pero igual no quiero que se pierdan los cap asi que igual sigo con la historia.**

**!Hasta La Proxima! TODOS LOS DIA SUBO CAP :D**


	6. Los Juegos Del Pony!

**!HOLA! , Todavia Sigo Internada :( como sea sigamos con el Cap :D...**

Al dia siguiente "Era El Dia De Los Juegos", Los distrctos se fueron a la cabina. Mientras en Canterlot Estaban viendo todo.

Twilight: Dios Mio, ya empieza, la verdad que espero qeu Dash sobreviva.

Scootalo: Si ojala que si.

Applejack: Dios Ya empieza.

Rainbow estaba al lado del tuvo que la llevaría en los juegos, hablaba con la Conductora.

Conductora: Suerte, y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado.

Rainbow: Gracias, si no sobrevivo quiero que sepas que fuiste una gran persona.

Conductora: O Gracias.

Rainbow: Es la hora.

Rainbow se acercaba al tuvo y se subió, pensaba como estaría los demas. El tuvo empezó a subir, significaba que era la hora, al subir del todo, Dash vio una gran laguna y habia caminos de tierra, ahi habia los otros districtos. No veia a Soarin y se preocupó un poco.

Rainbow susurraba: Soarin?...

Voz: !Que los Juegos Del Pony Comienzen, Que la Suerte esté Siempre de su Lado!

10...

9...

Rainbow: Soarin...

7...

6...

5..

Rainbow se ponia en pocisión para nadar..

4...

3...

2...

1...

!Suerte!

Rainbow se tiró al agua y empezó a nadar como los otros participantes, finalmente al vez tierra se subió y empezó a corrrer, había un participante que se tropezó y calló al agua. Finalmente Rainbow Agarró su mochila y su arco y flecha y empezó a apuntar a un hombre que le pasó la flecha de dash en la pierna y calló al agua. Luego dash fue corriendo al otro lado donde había un bosque.

Corrió y se chocó con una chica, ella tenía un Tuvo afilado, pero no decidió atacar y siguó su camino.

Rainbow corrió y corrio. Mientras sus amigas la veían.

Rarity: Dios mio espero que siga asi, Donde Está Soarin?

Flash: No lo se pero espero que este bién.

Se hizo de noche en los Juegos, Rainbow estaba cortando ramas para el Fuego, asta que escuchó un sonido Del Capitolio.

Miró al cielo, y se mostraba el aguila y empezó a mostrar caras de adolecentes que murieron en las primeras 2 horas.

Mostró la cara de Lady Del districto 8, A Tunder del districto 10, a Gigers del districto 10 también y por ultimo a Aquilas del districto 9.

Rainbow vió y supo que ya murieron 4 chicos, elcima Aquilas murió con tan solo 15 años. La verdad que no pensaba que tan rapido moriria esos indefensos chicos.

Twilight: O no! Ya murieron 4 TAN RAPIDO!

Fluttershy: Espero que Dash esté bien.

Pinkie: Si está.

Rainbow miró al cielo y vio que se acercaba una caja , la caja dejó de volar y se colgó en el arbol, Rainbow fue a recogerlo y al abrirlo decía Bebeme, erá agua muy rica savorizada. Rainbow la tomó y luego lo que quedaba se lo guardó en la mochila.

Rainbow se preguntaba por que no se Topó con Soarin. Ella decide ir a dormir. Pero se fue al fondo de un arbol asi no la matarían facilmente.

El Capitolio controlaba todo y podia amanecer en 1 hora, Por supuesto amaneció en 1 hora en los Juegos y Dash se despertó.

Ahi apenas se levanta escucha un grito de alguien.

AH!

Top, el cañon hizo ruido, al parecer murió una persona mas, serian 5.

Rainbow pensó que ya sería inutil seguir aca sin hacer nada, hasta que decidió ir por mas comida, ovio cazar mas Ranas.

Rainbow fue y cazó una, y luego escuchó un fuerte ruido. Ella se preguntaba lo que era , al parecer era alguién que se trepaba en los arboles, luego miró que esa persona tenía un cuchillo en la mano y supo que era Ana.

Rainbow: Ana... Soy Yo Rainbow, no te aré Daño lo prometo.

Ana se queda en silencio, pero luego decide Salir.

Rainbow: Hola Ana.

Ana: Hola Dash..

Rainbow miró como ana iraba su Agua, parecía que no comio o no recibio nada del Capitolio.

Rainbow: Ten Toma.

Ana: Gracias..

Ana agarrá la jarra y entonces toma el agua de Dash, dashse reia.

Ana: Escuché que hay manzanas en el centro de la selva.

Rainbow: Si yo también, lo escuché recien de vos.

Ana: Podriamos ir alla?

Rainbow: Si pero devemos organizar un plan.

Ana: Yo iré por leña y tu por las manzanas.

Rainbow: Ok, juntate en este arbol en unos minutos, si vemos que algo sale mal gritamos..

Ana: No se darían cuenta, tengo una idea, hacemos ruidos con las ramas.

Rainbow: Si.

Ana: Nos vemos.

Asi ellas se iban a buscar cada cosa.

Mientras, Soarin estaba solo, Hasta que se topa con Wirek..

Wirek: Wow... wow... Para soy yo Wirek Amigo Soarin.

Soarin apuntá con la lanza hacia el Peso de Wirek, pero luego lo reconoce.

Soarin: Hola Wire, que haces?

Wirek: Explorando, seamos aliados Oka?

Soarin: Oka, pero primero vamos por comida.

Wirek: AL centro hay comida.

Soarin: Al centro será, pero prepara tu "Tenedor Mortal" tal vez haya otras personas ahí.

Wirek: Bueno Vamos.

ASI AMBOS SE FUERON HACIA EL CENTRO. LOS JUEGOS SEGUÍAN Y AL PARECER YA MURIERON 5 PERSONAS.

**Y Este Fue el capitulo!**

**Dejen Comentarios! LOS AMO CON EL ALMA OJALÁ QUE ME SAQUEN DE ESTE HOSPITAL TENGO GANAS DE COMER D: QUIERO YA N OTENER ANEMIA ES FEO!  
>IGUAL LOS AMO Y NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA :D<strong>


	7. Mas Aliados, Mas Muertes

**Hola! Como estan , Espero que bien :D**

**Este es mi 3cer dia en el hospital U.U, Como sea seguré igual con la historia.**

**El doctor dice que necesito un poco de Sangre (Me deven Donar O.O) Bueno espero que me done alguien , mi madre me donó pero lo rechaze (Dijo el Doctor)**

** Sgamos con Los Juegos Del pony.**

Rainbow Dash estaba buscando las manzanas, luego las agarra que estaban en el centro. Luego al darse vuelta ve que se acercan 2 chicos y decide atacar con los Arcos.

Soarin: CORRE ESTAN ATACANDO!

Soarin Se tira al agua y decide nadar hacia donde está esa persona, no se dio cuenta que era Dash.

En Canterlot:

Twilight: ¿!QUE HACEN SE ESTAN PELIANDO ENTRE SI!?

Pinkie: Soarin Es Dash! Dijo pIinkie Gritando.

Wirek fue hacía ella y lanzó su "Tenedor Mortal" (Ya saven que es xD) Y dash se agacha, no lo lastimó Rainbow sugue tacando asta que alguien la agarrá y la tira al piso. Era Soarin Con la lanza, Rainbow le gritó.

Rainbow: SOARIN SOY YO DASH!

Soarin Estaba por lanzar, pero luego la vio por los ojos y era Rainbow.

Soarin: Rainbow.. ¿Que Haces aqui?

Rainbow: Sobreviviendo en los Juegos.

Soarin levanta a Rainbow y luego Wirek se acerca.

Wirek: SOARIN DESCUIDA LA MATARE!

Soarin: !No la mates!, es mi compañera de districto.

Rainbow: Hola, soy dash.. son aliados?

Wirek: Si.

Soarin: Si, te nos unes?

Rainbow: SI, dejame que le avise a Ana...

en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito, era ana.

Ana: RAAAINNNNBOW!

Rainbow : Ana?...!ANA!

Rainbow corré hacia la selva.

Soarin: Espera Dash!

Soarin y Wirek la seguian por detras, Rainbow iba corriendo y se guiaba por la voz de Ana.

Ana: RAINBOW!

Rainbow: ANA ESPERA !  
>Finalmente la encuentra, no tenia cuchillo, estaba indefensa y atada a la vez.<p>

Rainbow va hacia ella y la desata.

Rainbow: Todo esta bien.. .de enser...

En ese momento una persona tira unas evilla de ninja, Rainbow las esquiva y le dira una flecha en la cara que lo mata. En ese momento Sonó un Cañon. Rainbow supo que lo habia matado.

Rainbow: Ana... todo esta.. ¿Ana?

Rainbow se da vuelta y la ve a ana en el piso, estaba sangrando su cuello.

Ana: Ya.. morire...

Rainbow: No, no digas eso..

Ana lanza lagrimas y mira a dash.

Ana: Toma...

Ana le da a Rainbow Dash un collar de Sinsajo, el elemento de la Suerte..

Ana: Tengo fe en que tu ganaras. Cuando ganes, diles a mi familia que los amo...

Rainbow: Esta bien, lo prometo.

Ana sonrie y cierra los ojos.

Rainbow Decide agarrar flores y se las pony en las manos de ana, ya estaba muerta ella. Finalmente rainbow mira que había una camara oculta en un arbol, besa sus manos y las eleva al cielo. Es una forma de decirle al districto de Ana "Que Descanze en Paz"

EN ESE MISMO DISTRICO TODOS ALZARON A MANO Y LANZARON LAGRIMAS.

En Canterlot:

Fluttershy: Dios Mios, una mas!

Flash: Ojala que Dash y Soarin Ganen la Copetencia.

Rainbow estaba muy trizte, en el suelo, luego se Acerca Soarin y Wirek.

Soarin: Devemos irnos Dash, nos podrian matar.

Wirek: Vamos.

Rainbow: Ok, de paso cumpliría mi promesa.

Soarin: QUe cosa?

Rainbow: Nada...

Ellos 3 iban cargados con sus armas, hasta que depronto escucharon ruidos. Se escondieron entre las lianas de los arboles, salian 3 personas mas a la arena, una tenia un Hacha, otro un cuchillo y otro un Tuvo Electrico.

Wirek: Amigos...? AMIGOS!

Wirek corré hacia ellos y agarra a Stipfire y la abraza.

Soarin: Bueno, creo que son mas Aliados.

Soarin va hacia ellos y de a poco se hacerca Rainbow Dash.

Stipfire: Todavian viven? Deven ser buenos con esa lanza.

Soarin: Y y Tu con el Hacha Stipfire.

Stipfire: Mate a 2 personas con esta belleza.

Luego Stipfire ve que se acerca a Rainbow Dash y le lanza una mirada de asesina.

Stipfire: Me sonprende que todavía sigas viva Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Vos...Sorprendida...? Jaja, no me agas reir, yo siempre vivo.

Stipfire: No era que odiabas esos Juegos?

Rainbow: Odiava, ademas me puse de voluntaria por Scootaló.

Stipfire: Un minuto... arco y flecha? Jaja, la verdad no deves saver usar eso.

Rainbow: Maté a 1 persona con esto.

Stipfire: Saves Rainbow, yo elijo a mis aliados, y creoq ue el hacha puede ser clavada en tu cabeza. Dice mientra se acerca a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Quieres guerra. Te la Dare!

Rainbow apuntaba con el arco y la flecha hacia la cabeza de Stipfire, ella agarró el hacha y se puso en posición.

Soarin: !Chicas Basta! !Esta pelea fue muy lejos! Devemos Sobrevivr, asi que por que no dejan sus peleas y se unen para sobrevivir.

Rainbow: MMMM BIEN! PERO ME ENOJO DE LA NADA! Dijo dash con una voz gruñoña.

Stipfire: Ok.

Wirek: Bueno tomensen las manos asi savemos que son Compañeras.

Rainbow y Stipfire se niegan, pero luego soman sus manos y la estrechan.

Rainbow: Se siente Raro.

Stipfire: Lo mismo Sigo.

En Canterlot:

Flash: Wow, por fin se unieron.

Twilight: Si, ya era la hora.

Se fueron los 6 aliados, la verdad murieron 7 por ahora de 24, estos juegos eran de apoco dificiles y quedaban los mas amenazadores. Rainbow Y Stipfire dejaron las peleas, pero igual no se tienen tanta confianza entre ambas.

Soarin caminaba y tenia una cara aterradora.

Rainbow: Estás bien Soarin?

Soarin: Si... respirada profundo hasta que depronto se tirá a Rainbow Dash y abre sus colmillos.

Rainbow: SOARIN QUE HACES!

Wirek ve como estaba Soarin aplastando a dash y los separó.

Wirek: Que pasa?

Soarin: Nada.

Wirek: Bueno, dice mientras se va con Stipfire y con otro aliado a buscar comida.

Rainbow: Quuee... fue eso..? Tratabas de Morderme...

Soarin: Lo siento.

Rainbow: Eres un vampiro?

Soarin se quedó mudo y entonces Siguió con los otros chicos caminando, rainbow se quedó asustada y a la vez sorprendida, con razón Soarin Chupaba carne y tenia asi los dientes. Luego decidío calmarse y seguir su camino.

**!YY ESE FUE EL CAPITULO! Les Gusto? Espero que si y que no no se xD**

**Bueno Ya Rainbow save que Soarin es un Vampiro :OOOOO Gracias a Karen Por La Idea :D Sos lo mas!**

**Sigo esperando la sangre en el Hospital, pero nada me tiene para dejar estas historias, comenten :D**

**Los AMO!**


	8. De Los aliados, Solo estamos Tu y Yo

**!HOLA! Gracias a las personas que comentaron diciendo que me recupere, no solo los comentarios También los mensajes Privados, la verdad yo quiero tambipen recuperarme pero bueno tengo que esperar que me donen.. Sigamos Con el Cap.**

**MLP No me pertenece, sino haria una pelicula sobre Rainbow Y Soarin (Adoro Esta Pareja :3 )**

Se hacia de noche en los juegos, los 6 aliados que ya eran un grupo estaban sentados, estaban reuniendo lo que consiguió del Capitolio cada uno y se lo compartían, ovio nose comian todo. Luego en el cielo apareció el aguila del Capitolio y empezó a dar los que murieron hasta ahora.

Todos miraron el cielo, se veia a una Jovencita de Pelo Rubio llamaba Violetashik del distrcto 11, se vió a Quishew, el chico que mató Rainbow Dash con la flecha, Y por ultimo a Ana.

Stipfire: 7 Chicos, Son 7 Muertes. Cada vez quedan pocos.

Rainbow: La verdad ya quiero salir de aca, extraño a mi familia.

Stipfire: Ya somos dos.

Soarin: Como sea, devemos organizar algo ¿no creen?

Wirek: Si, creo que es mejor eso que cazarlos.

Stipfire: Opino lo mismo.

Rainbow: Si.. Un minuto.. ¿Ustedes cuando los encontramos no eran 3?

Stipfire: Falta Depry.

Firew: Donde Está?

Soarin: !DEPRY!

En ese momento todos voltearon y vieron a depry siendo asesinada por una chica del districo 5, en ese momento todos corrieron, al parecer vinieron con otras personas.

Soarin: Disparen!

En ese momento uno de los chicos se tiró contra Soarin. Soarin Hacía fuerza asi el no moriria asesinado por el, hasta que agarra su lanza y se la claba en el pecho y lo tira al Rio.

Wirek y su el compañero de Stipfire Llamado Aquilas, estaban protegiendose de espalda, Stipfire estaba retrocediendo con su hacha hasta que se le tira una chica , esa chica tenía los dientes afilados , en ese momento estaban ambas embujandose.

Stipfire: No me vas a matar .. maldita desgraciada..

Witney: Si como no...

En ese momento , Witney no se mueve, Stipfire la tiró en el piso y vio que tenía algo en la cabeza, era una flecha, luego miró para adelante y vió a Dash con el arco , supo que Dash la había Salvado.

Rainbow: Una Menos.

Stipfire: Wow.. en gracias Rainbow.

Rainbow: Para eso estan las Aliadas ¿No?

Stipfire Si Claro.

Al Darse vuelta, vieron a Soarin mirandolas sorprendido.

Soarin: Y... van a hacer las faces?

Rainbow: Eso creo.

Stipfire: Como sea, esto no es un cuento asi que vamos... y Wirek y Aquilas?

Soarin: Estaban aca hace un momento.

Wirek: No se preocuen, fuimos a cazar 2 peces.

Aquilas: Tengan.

Rainbow: Bien, bueno, a cocinarlo, necesitamos fuego, iré por leña.

Soarin: Yo te acompaño.

Rainbow: No está todo bien.

Stipfire: Rainbow dejalo que te acompañe.

Wirek: Si es peligroso.

Rainbow: Ah! Bien!

Soarin y Rainbow se fueron a buscar mas leña, mientras ellos esperaban y de paso vijilaban.

En Canterlot:

Flash: Adonde Habran Ido?

Twilight: No lo se, pero se tienen que proteger.

Fluttershy: Rainbow es muy buena protegiendose, igual Soarin.

Rainbow estaba buscando y Soarin igual, mientras Rainbow quiso hablar y sacarse la duda.

Rainbow: Asi... que.. ¿Eres un Vampiro?

Soarin: No quiero Hablar de ese tema.

Rainbow: No lo puedes ocultar todo el tiempo ADMITELO! ERES UN...

Rainbow no terminó la frase porque Soarin le tapó la boca con su mano.

Soarin: !No lo digas en alto!

Rainbow se quita la mano de Soarin en su boca.

Rainbow: Pero que tiene de malo? Deve ser lo mejor! Puedes volar, puedes hacer de todo!

Soarin: Tu no sabes todo Rainbow..

Rainbow: Entonces que tiene de malo?

Soarin: !Chupo sangre, puedo morder a las perosnas pero no quiero! Devo evitar los cuellos, me compro carne asi evito eso pero igual no puedo soportarlo! ES DIFICIL NO FACIL!

Rainbow: Bueno pero un lado bueno si deve haber, !VOLAR!

Soarin: Pues si... pero..

Rainbow: !PERO QUE! Saves mi me gustaría tener tu vida!

Soarin: Si si claro...

Rainbow: No es verdad, la verdad que nunca pude ser una persona como sos vos, nadie te insulta, hacer lo que queres, tenes una gran casa y una gran familia. No es nada comparado lo que soy Yo.

Soarin: ... bueno... tenes razon.

Rainbow: Claro que la tengo.. Oh Mira! alla hay leña iré a cortarla.

Rainbow fue a la cima de un arbol y empezó a cortarla, Soarin pensó el lo que dijo Rainbow ... "Puedes Volar" y supo que Rainbow siempre quiso volar.

Soarin: RAINBOW...

Rainbow: Si soarin que pas... AGH!

Rainbow se tirá al piso indefensa, Soarin la vio y vio que alguién se acercaba.

Soarin: Dejame Ayudarte.

Rainbow: !NO VETE! DILES A LOS DEMAS QUE SE ESCONDAN ESTARE BIEN VETE!

Soarin se fue y Dash empezó a correr en dirección contraria, supo que alguien la seguía. Al darse vuelta se cayo al piso otra vez, tenia un raspón de espada en la cabeza, ahi se le acerca una chica peliroja y le dice.

Peliroja: Hola Dash, me parece quet u seras mi proxima Victima.

Rainbow: Quien sos...

Peliroja: No te incumbe! Te acuerdas de esa nenita ana, e¿? Nosotros la matamos.

Rainbow: Que nosotros?

Peliroja: No te interesa, adios!

En ese momento se acercó una persona de 14 años que era chicó y estranguló a la peliroja.

El levantó a Rainbow dash.

Chico: Estas Bien?

Rainbow: Si...

Chico: Conoces a Ana?

Rainbow: Era mi amiga...

Chico: Lo se.

En ese momento ambos se abrazaron y el chico siguió su camino, parecía que conoció a ana, luego pensó y el era compañero de ella. Rainbow buscó a los demas y finalmente los encontró escondidos en una cueva.

Rainbow: Hola.

Stipfire: ¿Que te paso?

Wirek: Eso se ve Grave.

Soarin: Que fue?

Rainbow: Una espada. No me toquen, duele, pero estoy bien.

Wirek: Me alegra.

Se escucha una voz de bomba.

Wirek: Deve ser algo del Capitolio? AHi voy!

Rainbow: NO NO SALGAS ES UNA...!

BOM! En ese momento se escuchó algo muy fuerte, Soarin Salio a ver que era y vió a Wirek aplastado, en ese momento sonó el Cañon y había muerto.

Rainbow: ¿Murio?

Soarin: Si...

Stipfire: Quedamos Solo nosotros.

Rainbow: Si.

Era de noche en los Juegos, en ese momento los 3 estaban aún en el tunel. Luego escuchan un aviso.

Voz: !ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS DISTRICTOS! LES QUIERO INFORMAR QUE PUEDEN HABER 2 GANADORES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY, PERO CON UNA CONDICIÓN: DEVE SER DE LOS MISMOS DISTRICTOS, SI NO YA NO PUEDEN SER DOS. SiIGAN CON LOS JUEGOS!

Rainbow: Podemos Vivir..

Stipfire: Suerte Rainbow Dash y Soarin, suerte.

Rainbow: Que que haras?

Stipfire: Ya murió Wirek, el era mi compañero. Ya no puedo vivir.

Rainbow: Que aras?

Stipfire: Asesinarme...

Rainbow: NO.. NO LO..

En ese momento Stipfire salió y entonces se dió un hachazo en el pecho.

Rainbow salió y la vio.

Rainbow: No moriras, no Stipfire!

Stipfire: Rainbow, ya no, la verda dno deví nunca haberte molestado, tu padre tenía razón, estos juegos son una estupideces, Cuidate Dash, te deseo lo mejor de la vida...

Rainbow: Gracias, suerte...

Stipfire: Gracias. En ese momento Stipfire Cerró los ojos, sonó otro cañon, ya había muerto.

Rainbow lanzó lagrimas y al darse vuelta vió a Soarin trizte como ella. El se acercó a Rainbow y la abrazó. Ella aceptó el abrazo, de todos los aliados que consiguieron quedaron ellos 2.

Fueron a la cueva y en ese momento apareció el signo del Capitolio.

Mostraban a los muertos hasta ahora.

Aparecieron Depry, Luego Wirek, luego Peliroja, luego Winey, un chico mas y por ultimo Stipfire. Eran mucho lo que habían muerto, eran 6.

En total de muertos eran 13. De 24 murieron 13 y solo quedaban 11. (Creo lo calculé mentalmente xD)

Soarin estaba palido.

Rainbow: Soo..arin Que te pasa?

Soarin: Nada... es que bueno, no comí mucha sangre...

Rainbow: Y QUE PASA? Dijo Preocupada.

Soarin: Bueno, me muee...

Rainbow: No termines la frase, ten, toma el pescado que quedó.

Soarin: No tu lo deves tener.

Rainbow: No te preocupes , tenlo.

Soarin le agradeció y se chuó la sangre del pescado.

Soarin: Asi está mejor, Gracias Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Denada, sera mejor Dormir.

Soarin: Si.

Ambos se acostaron separados en la cueva. Soarin luego de descanzar unas 3 horas se levantó, era todavía de noche en los Juegos, entonces iba a ser una noche larga, luego vió a Rainbow Dash temblando de frio, la tocó y estaba congelada. Agarró su mochila y encontró una manta, asi que la tapó y se acostó abrazado a ella. Antes de cerrar los ojos se escuchó un murmuro de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Ojala que sobrevivamos.

Soarin: SI claro..

Rainbow: Tengo la verdad que...

Soarin: Que?

Rainbow: Estoy algo asustada, no pensé que eso sería así.

Soarin: Si estamos juntos podremos sobrevivir.

Rainbow: Bueno...

Soarin: Descansa.

Rainbow cierra los ojos y le susurra a Soarin.

Rainbow: Gracias por Estar en mi vida.. nunca en mi vida tuve un amigo como vos.

Soarin sonrie y le dice.

Soarin: Denada, y nunca tuve una amiga como vos.

En ese momento ambos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron.

**Y ESTE FUE ESTE CAPITULO, EL NUMERO 8, VOY MUY RAPIDO, EN 8 CAP YA VAN 11 MUERTOS 0-0 Me gustan cuando las cosas son rapidas.**

**Comenten si les gustó, pobre Stipfire D:.. Los amo! Y sIGO ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN ME DONE xD... Bueno estaré esperando y cada vez que escriba cada 2 horas una historia mas significa que estoy aburrida y que no hay ninguna cosa que me haga salir de este hospital..**

**LOS AMO :DD**


	9. Pelea y Consecuencia

**!HOLA! COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN.**

**Les tengo 3 noticias, 2 buenas y una mala.**

**La buena Noticia es que ya me donaron Sangre :DDD (Fue mi Tia :D)**

**La mala es que me hicieron los analisis y mi cuerpo otra vez la rechazó, !QUE FEO! Tendré que seguir internada y esperando a que otro me done sangre.**

**La buena es que al termina The Pony Games, Are otro SoarinDash , pueden votar y si quieren dar ideas.**

**Mi idea para el proximo fic es "Solamente Junto a Vos " se trataria de unos vecinos que se conocen a trabes de sus carreras. (Soarin DJ Y Rainbow Peluquera) Digamen si les gusta la idea :D  
><strong>

**Bueno vamos con la Historia...**

Ya Era de dia en los Juegos, Soarin se despertó primero y despertó rapidamente a Dash.

Soarin: !Rainbow Despierta, Perdemos luz de dia!

Rainbow: Mamá hoy no hay clases... Susurraba Dash entredormida.

Soarin le grita: !DESPIERTA!

Rainbow: Ahg! Soarin... no me grites!

Soarin: Bueno pero !despiertate!

Rainbow: Como sea.. vamos!

Soarin: A donde?

Rainbow: Al frente. Dice dash mientras le pega la frente a Soarin y se rie.

Soarin: Auch...

Rainbow: Como sea vamos, por lo menos a buscar comida.

Soarin: Ok.

Ambos salieron de la cueva, mientras en el Capitolio veian todo.

Jefe: La verdad que así nadie morirá.

Asistente: Miré podemos hacer esto.

Jefe: Si tienes Razón.

El Asistente hacen unos modelos de unos moustros y los envian al Juego.

MIENTRAS:

Rainbow: Por que me tapaste ayer?

Soarin: Tenias frio...

Rainbow: ¿Me Mordiste?

Soarin: No..

Rainbow: Pues deviste hacerlo.

Soarin le tomá de los hombros a Dash.

Soarin: No es un juego Rainbow, ser un vampiro no es lo que tu crees, a vece spienso que nadie me comprende, no es solo volar.

Rainbow: Yo te comprendo. Dice Dash enojada.

Soarin: !A VECES NO PARECE!

Rainbow: BUENO COMO SEA VAMOS A COMER ALGO O QUE¡?

Soarin: VAMOS. Dije Enojado.

Luego al caminar escuchan un grito. Era de un chico.

AHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Sueña un Cañon, !TOP!

Rainbow: Quuee fue eso?

Soarin: No lo se, pero vamos sigamos.

Soarin y Dash iban Caminando.

Rainbow: Ahgg! Soarin, no vamos a llegar mas al centro! Tengo un atajo que está por el otro lado.

Soarin: Ese atajo no servirá nos podrian atacar Rainbow.

Rainbow: Y Como lo saves? Anda a Saver si tengo Razón?

Soarin: Las Chicas nunca tienen razón Dash, siempre los chicos ganan.

Rainbow: QUE DICES!? Mira las chicas También somos listas Soarin!

Soarin: Si lo son pero no mas que los chicos.

Rainbow: !HASTA ACA! SAVES QUE? NO SOLO PORQUE SOMOS DEL MISMO DISTRICO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PODEMOS TOMAR DISTINTAS DESICIONES!

Soarin: Pues... Es verdad! LA VERDAD NO SE COMO PUDE ESTAR EN ESTOS MALDITOS JUEGOS!

Rainbow: YO NUNCA DEBÍ SER TU AMIGA!

Soarin: YO NUNCA DEVÍ HABERTE AYUDADO!

Rainbow: PUES...VETE A LA MIERDA! NO QUIERO QUE NUNCA MAS NOS VEAMOS!

En Canterlot:

Rarity: Pero que hacen, se pelean pero no ven a los demas!

Twilight: Dejen de peliar Chicos.

Soarin: YO NUNCA QUIERO VERTE CRASH!

Rainbow: Y YO TAMPOCO SOATROLL!

Soarin: ESE APODO ES INUTIL!

Rainbow: !INUTIL COMO VOS!

Soarin: ADIÓS EXCOMPAÑERA! QUE LA SUERTE ESTE DE TU LADO SI LA SUERTE NO TE TIENE MIEDO!

Rainbow: VETE SOARIN SOLO VETE! TE ODIO!

Soarin: YO MAS FEA!

Rainbow: SAVES QUE LA VERDAD NO SE COMO PUEDES SER UN MALDITO CHICO ERES UN MOUSTRUO!

Soarin: LOCA YA VERAS QUE TENÍA RAZÓN!

Ambos se fueron en direciones equibocadas y contrarias.

Con Rainbow:

Rainbow: Que se peinsa Soarin, que es el "Super Eaistein" La verdad es un "Super Troll" Como sea, mi camino es el mejor.

Luego siente que hay un ruido...

Rainbow: ¿Que fue eso?

Al darse vuelta ve que había un gran león hacia ella.

LUEGO SE ESCUCHÓ UN GRAN GRITO:

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AHGGGGGGG!

Con Soarin:

Soarin: ¿Que fue ese ruido? ¿No habra sido...? !POR FAVOR! ELLA FUE MUY CRUEL CONMIGO, SEGURO QUE ESTARÁ LUEGO EN LA CUEVA!

Soarin camina y se encuentran una gran caja con sopa.

Soarin: Esto buscaba.

Finalmente Soarin se va a la cueva con la caja de Sopa. Primero la pone en su mochila luego se la pone en la espalda, como la mochila tenia cosas fuertes , si lo atacarían de la espalda no le pasaría nada calculó.

Mientras ovio, estaban los otros aliados. Estaban es distintosgrupos este es uno:

Eran 3 chicas y 1 chicos.

Chica 1: Bien, seguro que habrá otros dos por ahí.

Chica 3: Pero quiénes?

Chico: No lo se. Esperen y Margaret.

Chica 1: Se fue a juntar leña.

Chica 3: A Bueno.

Voz: !ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN A LOS SOBREVIVIENTES! ESTRE ES OTRO ANUNCIO NUEVO DE Los Juegos Del Pony, LES QUERÍA AVISAR QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA HABRÁ MAS OBSTACULOS. DEL CAPITOLIO SIGAN CON LOS JUEGOS!

Chica 1: ¿Obstáculos? Cuales?

Chica 3: No lo se, Oh miren frutos De Bosque, COMAN!

Las 2 Chicas no comen.

Chico: NO ESPEREN!

Las 2 chicas apenas lo comen les agarra dolor de panza.

Chica 1: Comí de mas

Chico: Son venenosas, lo siento amigas.

Luego el chico agarra su arma que era la espada mas grande de las otras espadas de los districtos y les corta la cabeza a ambas, si lo las mataban se arían zombies.

Soarin por otro lado escuchó el anuncio.

Soarn: Wow, mas obstaculos, serguro serian frutos venenosos o otras cosas. Ojala que Rainbow esté Bien.

Se hizo de noche en el capitolio. Todavía no habían rastos de Rainbow Dash. La verdad Soarin nunca estaba tan preocupado por alguien , ni por el mismo cuando lo eligieron en los Juegos.

En Canterlot:

Pinkie: WOW AHI SE HACE DE NOCHE CADA 3X45!

Todas Miran a Pinkie

Applejack: Descuiden, solo es Pinkie Siendo Pinkie..

Todos: Ahggg...

En los Juegos.

Soarin: No se dormia, quería ver que Dash estaba Segura y Salva, hasta que depronto apareció una musica majestuosa con el signo del Capitolio. Era para per a los que murieron hasta ahora. Pero Ahora era distinto, aparecian las causas de las muertes.

Primero Apareció una Chica del pelo Rosa, que decia Causa: Frutos Venenosos, Luego apareció otra igual a ella, eran gemelas al parecer que decia la misma causa, Luego apareció un chico que decia Razón: Animal Carnivoro.

Soarin reconoció que era el chico que ayudó a Rainbow a vivir de Peliroja, Peliroja que ya murió quería matar a Dash y el evitó eso. Por eso Soarin va afuera y Besa su mano y la alza al Cielo, asi lo del districto de ese joven sepan que Soarin Desea:

"QUE DESCANSE EN PAZ"

Finalmeten entra a la cueva y sigue el ruido, había otras muertes al parecer, apareció un Chico que decia Causa: Espada En el Pecho, y Finalmente aparece Rainbow Dash , decia Causa: ¿?.

Finalmente termina la musica, soarin se pone muy trizte y a la vez lanza unas grandes lagrimas.

Soarin: Porque Dash! Porque Dash!

En Canterlot:

Flash: No...no...ll..o...

Twilight: Scootalo...lo...

Scootalo: Rainbow... muri...

Pinkie: Lo sentimos..

Fluttershy lanza lagrimas, al aprecer su amiga había muerto.

Soarin lanzaba lagrimas y se susurraba.

Soarin: Fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa... perdoname Dash.. perdoname nunca te deví haber dejado sola..

**Y Este fue el cap de hoy, muy trizte! D: Dash Murio. Espero mi sangre, igual seguira esto no se quedará asi.**


	10. Solo Quedamos Pocos

**Hola! Espero que esten muy bien, vamos con la Novela :D**

Soarin se levantó y vio que era de noche, todavía no aceptaba la muerte de Dash, la verdad sentía que seguia viva, hasta que se dio vuelta y vio a Rainbow Dash acercandose hacia el.

Soarin: Rainbow...?

Rainbow: Soarin te extrañé.

Soarin: Rainbow Yo Tambien...

En ese momento soarin se acerca a Rainbow Dash y le da un gran beso, el beso continua y se miraban a los ojos. Soarin la mira hasta que siente que alguien se acerca, vigila pero no había nadie pero al ver a dash estaba con una espada en el pecho, la veia morir enfrente y el no podía hacer nada.

Soarin: RAINBOW...!

Soarin se da cuenta que era un maldito sueño, Rainbow no murió frente de sus ojos, no estaba viva y lo peor, no tuvo un beso con SOARIN real.

Soarin: !Justo con el beso!

Al día siguiente, Soarin se levanta y entonces decide caminar a cazar ranas o algo. Soarin caminaba y caminaba triztemente. Hasta que escuhc aun anuncio del Capitolio.

Voz: ATENCION! A TODOS, ESTE MENSAJE ES EN ESPECIAL AL DISTRICTO 4, LES PIDO DISCULPAS PORQUE HUBO UN HERROR, LA VERDAD QUE NO MURIO LA SEÑORITA RAINBOW DASH, FUE MARGARET OTRA CONCURSANTE DE OTRO DISTRICTO, ASI QUE ME COMPLACE ANUNCIAR QUE EL DISTRICTO 4 TODAVÍA TIENE LA POSIBILIDAD QUE GANAR CON EL GRUPO COMPLETO!

Disculpas no volverá a Pasar. Del Capotiolio.. !Sigan Los Juegos!

Soarin al escuchar eso dio una grande sonrisa y decidió ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash, corrió y corrió hasta que la encontró sentaba comiendo una rana que había cazado.

Soarin: RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow se da vuelta y ve como le da un fuerte abrazo Soarin a Ella.

Rainbow: Que pasa?

Soarin: Te extrañe, te promero que no te dejaré nunca ir so...

Rainbow: !CUIDADO!

Rainbow tira a Soarin al piso y esquiva una espada que quedó atorada en el tronco de un arbol, luego Rainbow apunta y tira una flecha a la pierna de un jugador que lo hace tirarse al piso y estar indefenso.

Rainbow: Menos mal que estaba, viste que el Capitolio...

Soarin: Si Dijo que morist...

Rainbow: Que mori!

Soarin: Estaba Muy Preocupado.

Rainbow: Que porque sin mi no tendrias sangre?

Soarin: Bueno porque ademas de eso, bueno porque sos una gran amiga, no debí haberte dejado sola.

Rainbow: Si, no deviste. Dice mientras larga una risa.

Soarin: Bueno... como sea, devemos vivir, la verdad que tengo mucha hambre.

Rainbow: ¿Tienes Hambre? !Te Comiste Todo el Pescado!

Saorin: Bueno pero necesito mas sangre, ese pescado estaba mas trizte que mi abuela...

Rainbow: Ya que, vayamos por algo y de paso vayamos eliminando a las personas.

Rainbow Y Soarin iban caminando, Soarin no aguantaba mucho caminar, estaba muy palido parecia que noiba a aguantar.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, Ya tendremos algo de comida.

Soarin: Si...si.. es que.. no... agua..nto mucho..

Rainbow: Ya se por eso te ayudo.

Soarin: Podemos Parar un poco?

Soarin se sienta en un tronco y respira profundo.

Rainbow: No estuvo tan mal Soar...

Soarin: Eso lo dices porque no eres un Vampiro.

Rainbow: Si..si.. Espera Escucha...

Se escucharon 4 cañones. En ese momento se miraron.

Soarin: Mas muertos, cuantos?

Rainbow: Son.. 15?

Soarin: Si eso creo.

Rainbow: Bueno, de a poco quedan menos Districtos.

Soarin: Si vamos al centro de la selva seguro que encontraremos facilmente a los demas recogiendo las cosas.

Rainbow: Bueno iremos alla, pero intentemos de vivir.

Ambos se fueron alla, despacio ovio, luego vieron detras de unas Hojas unos chicos recogiendo comida.

Soarin: Te lo dije, vamos...

Rainbow: Espera. Le dice mientras le toma del brazo.

Rainbow: Nos pueden matar, tienen muchas armas, les tiraré flechas desde aca.

Soarin: Muy bien.

Rainbow empieza a apuntar a un chico en la espalda. Finalmente lo intenta y apunta hacia la espalda matandolo. Los demas chicos los vieron y corrieron a Matarlos.

Soarin: !VAMOS!

Ambos estaban corriendo, Soarin s agitaba no tenia tantas energias, se treparona un arbol, Soarin le lanzó a una chica su lanza y se la pegó en el brazo matandola.

Rainbow: Cuidado!

Ambos terminaron matando a todos los chicos, eran en total 5, solo quedaban 4 personas en los Juegos.

En Canterlot:

Pinkie: Wow eso si es guerra.

Twi: Si, FALTAN 4!

Soarin: Estoy Muy Cansado Rainbow..

Rainbow ve a una rana, la agarra y se la envia a la boca de Soarin asi la muerde.

Soarin: Gracias Dash, pero escucha no podemos estar todo el tiempo así. Toma el agua.

Rainbow: Gracias. Vamos a la cueva antes de que oscuresca.

Soarin: Bueno hermosa...

Rainbow: Que que dijiste,...?

Soarin: Em, nada dash mejor vamonos.

Se fueron a la cueva a comer algo, Quedaba muy poco para que los Juegos Terminaran.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY! NO SOPORTO QUE DASH ESTÉ MUERTA DE ENSERIO XDD**

**LOS AMO!**


	11. Colmillos en el Cuello

**Holis! Como estan espero que bien.. Es mi 6 dia en el hospital y la verdad no hay nada de noticias, No puedo aguantar la idea de que Dash murio D: No me gusta cuando muere el protagonista ...**

Rainbow Dash se levantó y todavía era de noche. No estaba Soarin con ella, salió y lo vio sentado en el tronco de un arbol muy nervioso. Se acerca a el y le pregunta.

Rainbow: ¿Que te pasa?

Soarin: Me siento Debil.

Rainbow: Ya lo se..

En ese momento sonó un cañon. Luego en el cielo estaba el Signo del Capitolio para mostrar las muertes.

Era una chica que decia Causa: Lanza en el Brazo. Luego un niño que decia: Causa flecha en la espalda, estaban mostrando a los chicos que murieron hasta que por ultimo muestra a una chica que se lamaba Trixie, que decía causa: Hachazo en las piernas.

Soarin: Rainbow, saves lo que significa eso?

Rainbow: Si , que quedan pocos. Em, si ayer quedaban 15 y matamos 6 contando a Trixie, SOARIN SOLO QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS! Dijo Rainbow Dash muy contenta.

Soarin: Si pero un chico mas.

Rainbow: ¿Quien puede ser? Un momento, tal vez sea el que ganó otros Juegos Del Pony.

Soarin: Devemos matar a un especialista.

Rainbow: Como sea, vamos a dormir.

Soarin: Si vamos.

Soarin se acuesta a Dormir, como Rainbow veia que soarin estaba debil, temía que lo mataran, asi que cuando Soarin se durmió y segía de noche, Rainbow salió a cazar peces y Ranas.

En Canterlot:

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo.

Big Macshitong: eyeap! Dijo Temblando.

Twilight: Solo quedan 3. Y habra mas obstaculos.

Rainbow iba caminando hasta que vió unas Ranas, las cazó con su arco y flecha y se las llevó, luego distraída se choca contra una piedra y al frente ve una mochila, tal vez eran de los que habían muerto, se la llevó a la cueva con ella.

Al entrar ve a Soarin mirandola.

Soarin: ¿Donde Estabas?

Rainbow: Fui a cazar Ranas y de paso encontré esto.

Soarin: Que bien, pero la proxima avisame y voy contigo, este es el momento donde mas devemos cuidarnos en los Juegos si queremos ganar.

Rainbow: Bien, bien como digas Hercules. Dijo Riendose.

Soarin puso la mochila enfrente de el y empezó a abrirla.

Rainbow: y.. Que hay?

Soarin: Hay una manta, un cuchillo para atacar, y Sopa.

Rainbow: Bueno algo e algo, peor es nada. Me iré a dormir un poco.

Soarin: Rainbow ya amaneció.

Rainbow: Em.. bueno.

Soarin: Dame las ranas que las cocino.

Rainbow: Bueno, pero primero vamos por leña.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron por leña.

Mientras el Sobreviviente:

Se llamaba Tom.

Tom: Dios, la verdad que encuentre a los sobrevivientes, los quiere matar y ver sus caras al tener esta Espada en sus cuepos.

Mientras Con Dash y Soarin:

Soarin encontró la leña, luego se la dió a Dash y cocinaron las ranas.

Soarin: Saves para ser una chica eres muy fuerte al resistir en los Juegos.

Rainbow: Si ya me lo dijiste pero con otras Palabras.

Soarin: Si esque de verdad estoy sorprendido.

Rainbow: Bueno, tampoco soy una nenita cursi. Dime... alguien mas save que eres un vampiro?

Soarin: No nadie mas, eres la unica.

Rainbow: Ni tus padres?

Soarin: No ni ellos.

Rainbow: Pero como te hiciste?

Soarin: No lo se, creo que es de Nacimiento.

Rainbow: Ok. Ten lo que sobra, ya no quiero.

Soarin: Gracias.

Soarin chupó la sangre de las ranas, igual estaba palido.

Rainbow: Cuanta sangre necesitas?

Soarin: Con solo una mordida humana ya estoy sadisfecho.

Rainbow: Entonces muerdeme.

Soarin: !¿QUE!?

Rainbow: Asi no estas mas debil.

Soarin: Eso no lo aré.

Rainbow: De enserio aslo.

Soarin: Mejor no, ademas no es facil como parece.

Rainbow: Bueno si tu dices.

En Canterlot:

Twilight: Ahi oscureze mucho.

Flash: Ya quedan 3, murio Stipfire... y los demas.

Scootaló: Si.

Soarin: Bueno, ven conmigo.

Rainbow: ¿A Donde?

Soarin: AL rio, a cazar peces.

Rainbow: Ok, pero ya no tengo tantas flechas, asi que yo agarraré el cuchillo y tu usa tu lanza.

Soarin: Bueno.

Rainbow Dash saca de la mochilla en cuchilo y con Soarin se dirigen al rio.

En el rio.

Rainbow: Encontraste uno?

Soarin: No todavía no.

Se quedaron asi hasta que Soarin rompió el silencio.

Soarin: y.. cuando salgas de los Juegos.. ¿Que Aras?

Rainbow: ¿Yo?.. em.. primero comer, y luego jugar a la pelota.

Soarin: Que lindo, yo podria ir a jugar contigo.

Ranbow: Bueno, eso estaria bueno pero te digo que soy la mejor.

Soarin: Ja, eso lo veremos afuera.

Rainbow: Supongo que lo primero que tu aras es ir a comprar mas carne en la carnicería.

Soarin: Si, la verdad que estoy muy debil los ultimos dias, la verdad agradezco que el uniforme de los juegos es todo negro, por el sol.

Rainbow: Ah... bueno, Donde estará el que vive?

Soarin: No lo se.

Rainbow y Soarin se miran a los ojos y en ese momento se estaban acercando, se estaban apunto de besar hasta que una espada fue voló y se clavó en la pierna de Soarin.

Soarin: Ahgg!

Rainbow: !Soarin!

Tom: Hola, ustedes deven ser los 2 vivientes, bueno saluden a mi espada.

Rainbow toma a Soarin y corren como pueden. Rainbow esconde a SOarin en unas plantas y al darse vuelta lanza rapido el cuchillo que le da a tom en el brazo.

Tom: Ahgg! ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!

Rainbow le quería lanzar una flecha, pero no tenía porque se la había olvidado en la cueva. Luego agarra a Soarin y se la lleva a la cueva.

Al legar lo sienta en una roca y ve la herida.

Rainbow: Espera.

Rainbow agarra la espada y se la saca, era dificil ya que estaba clavada a Soarin.

Soarin: Aghhhhhhhh!

Rainbow mira y en Soarin hay un gran charco de Sangre.

Rainbow: Estas Perdiendo Mucha sangre.

Soarin: Si..si... dame una r..anna.

Rainbow agarra su mochila y busca una rana, lo había nada.

Rainbow: Iré Rapido a buscar una.

Soarin: No..no.. ya voy a morir.

Rainbow: !NO DIGAS ESO! Dice mientras pone una cara de cachorro.

Soarin: Si, si ya está , tu debes ganar.

Rainbow: No, ambos devemos ganar.

Soarin: No, yo ya no voy a morir, no hay rana, si buscas un pez ya será tarde, no hay otra forma. Matame.

Rainbow: Si ya una forma.

Soarin: ¿Si?

Rainbow: Si...

Rainbow se acerca hacía soarin, le da un golpe en la herida de Soarin haciendo que este grite, en ese momento cuando soarin dejaba de gritar rapidamente puso su cuello en los colmillos de Soarin haciendo que el la muerda.

Soarin: ¿QUE HICISTE?

Rainbow: Salvarte.

**Y Este fue el capitulo :D**

**Rainbow se hizo vampira O.O**

**xDD Comenten si les gusto y si no no se.**

**LOS AMO!**


	12. El Fin De Los Juegos

**!Holis! Todavía sigo internada, Leí un comentario que dice que los vampiros no mueren. Gracias por la información de ese comentario, lo tendré en cuenta, xD no savía uqe los vampiros no mueren. Pero agamos que en mi novela si xD**

**Empezemos con la novela :D**

Soarin : !¿QUE HICISTE?!

Rainbow: Salvarte..

Soarin: Pero ahora eres vampiro! Te dije que es feo ser un vampiro.

Rainbow: No savía que hacer, ademas no viviría sin vos.

Soarin se la quedó mirando.

Rainbow: Porque tu tienes la lanza Soarin.

Soarin: AHHHGG...

Rainbow: Como sea, iré a buscar peces, tu quedate aqui.

Soarin: No yo iré contigo.

Rainbow: No, no te preocupes igual podre.

Rainbow se va de la cueva, Soarin se le queda mirando y preocupado a la vez, pero no olvidó lo que ella le dijo hace unos segundos.

"No viviría sin vos"..

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash estaba buscando peces, los cazó y se los llevó, estaba en la salva caminando hasta que depronto aparece Tom y le claba su espada en la Espalda de Rainbow. (espada y espalda riman xD)

Rainbow: Aghh!

Rainbow empezó a correr y correr, pensó que lo perdió de vista asi que paró a cazar unas ranas, cuando el se le tira encima de ella.

Tom: Hola Dash.

Le da unas patadas, Rainbow se defiende clavandole una flecha en su pierna.

Rainbow: !Dejame!

Tom: No si me dices donde estan tu y tu novio.

Rainbow: El no es mi novio!

Tom agarra la espada y se la trata de clavar a Rainbow, Rainbow hace fuerza y la trata de sacar hasta que depronto Tom grita un dolor.

Tom: Aghhh!

Luego salguien empuja a Tom haciendo que Rainbow quede libre, era Soarin.

Soarin: Ven Dash!

Rainbow: Vamos.

Ambos estaban corriendo, Tom los seguia atras de ellos. Tom agarró y les lanzó las evijas ninjas y Rainbow las pudo esquivar. Finalmente Rainbow y Soarin se escondieron en un arbol.

Rainbow: Espera... yo saldre, si total me aplasta o algo ayudame con tu lanza.

Soarin: No vayas es peligroso.

Rainbow: Va a estar todo bien en enserio...

Soarin: No pero yo debo ir, casi te pierdo cuando te fuiste sola.. te debo muchas disculpas rainbow.

Rainbow: no esta Todo Bien...

Soarin: Escucha te tengo que perdonar... por lo de la escuela..

Rainbow: No.. esta..todo bien..

Soarin: No debí hacerte vampiro fue mi culpa..

Rainbow: Esta todo bi..

En ese momento Soarin le dio un beso largo a Rainbow Dash en los labios, cerraron los ojos ambos y seguian besandose. En ese momento Rainbow Pensaba.

"Asi que asi se siente besar a un vampiro? A no es cosa de otro mundo"

Finalmente se separaron.

Rainbow: Espera.

Rainbow sale de las plantas donde se scondian y tenía las flechas a punto de disparar, miraba a la derecha, a la izquierza y abajo, pero desafortunadamente Tom se tiró desde arriba de un arbol a ella y le clavó la espada en su pie.

Rainbow: Ahgggg!

Tom: Yo voy a ganar los juegos.

Soarin lo ve y sale en ese momento y lo saca encima de dash, Tom estana peliando contra Soarin con su espada. Soarin lo tiró encima y cuando estaba a punto de Clavarle la lanza a la cabeza de tom, escucha un rugido. Se da vuelta y venían tigres a ellos.

Soarin: Ven Dash!

Rainbow: No puedo me lastimé el pie.

Soarin: Vos vas a sobrevivir.

En ese momento Soarin agarró a Rainbow de los brazos y se subieron a un arbol.

Los tigres venían y se estaban comiendo a Tom.

Ton gritaba.

Tom: AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

En ese momento Rainbow Dash agarró una flecha y se la tiró a la cabeza de tom mientras los tigres se lo comian.

Ahi sonó un cañon. !TOP! Ya había muerto.

Los tigres se van, se hace de dia en los juegos, finalmente Soarin se baja del arbol y está feliz.

Soarin: Tirate, te tendre.

Rainbow se tirá y se cae con soarin, estaban ambos sonrojados y se separan.

Rainbow: !Ganamos!

En Canterlot:

Flash: GANARON!

Scootaló: SI GANARON! ESO RAINBOW, ESO SOARIN!

Rainbow: GANAMOS! SOARIN!

En ese momento se estaban a punto de abrazar hasta que sonó un mensaje.

Voz: ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN! CON RESPECTO A LA REGLA DE QUE PUEDEN GANAR 2 DEL MISMO DISTRICTO, A SIDO ANULADA, POR LO TANTO SI O SI DEBE HABER UN SOLO GANADOR.

Sigan Los Juegos.

En ese momento en el cielo apareció la cara de Rainbow vs La cara de Soarin.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

TODOS EN CANTERLOT: QUE!

Flash: SE DEBEN MATAR!¡?

Fluttershy: Que feo. Dice lanzando lagrimas

Soarin: Vamos Rainbow.

Soarin lanza su lanza hacia el piso y alza las manos.

Soarin: Dame un flechazo.

Rainbow: estas loco?

Soarin: No , hazlo.

En ese momento Rainbow triztemente agarra la ultima flecha que tenía y apuntó hacia Soarin. Soarin cerró los ojos.

Soarin: Hazlo.

Rainbow estaba a punto de solarta hasta que la soltó. Pero no la lanzó hacia Soarin, la lanzó para un arbol.

Soarin estaba confundido por lo que hizo Dash.

Rainbow: No te voy a matar. Dijo Dash

Soarin: Si no no ganaras Rainbow.

Rainbow: No quiero ganar, solo vivir, ademas tu fuiste una gran ayuda para mi.

Soarin: No quiero vivir sin una amiga Rainbow.

Rainbow: Mira ambos no podemos vivir sin el otro. Luego Rainbow agarra de unos arbustos unos frutos y le da la mitad a Soarin.

Soarin: Estas lista?

Rainbow: Lista!

Ambos: 1..

2...

3...!

Voz: ALTO! NO DEBEN MORIR TODOS! ME COMPLACE ANUNCIAR QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ A LOS DOS GANADORES DE LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY.

En ese momento Soarin Miró a Rainbow Dash y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. En ese abrazo vino un helicoptero y se los llevó fuera de los juegos.

Twilight: ganaron...

Applejack: Estoy orgullosa de Rainbow Dash y de Soarin.

Rarity: Ya los Extraño.

En el Helicoptero...

Soarin: !Ganamos, digo Sobrevivimos!

Rainbow: Si, ya cumplí mi promesa.

Soarin: Rainbow quiero decirte algo.

Rainbow: Dime.

Soarin: Bueno, es algo dificil.

Rainbow: Dimelo, pero antes quiero decirme por que fue el beso.

Soarin: Es que yo te quiero.

Rainbow se lo quedó mirando y estaba muda porque de Soarin escuchó "Yo te Quiero"

** Y este fue otro Cap, la verdad creo que se terminará en menos de 35 cap, puede ser que termine en 20 o 17, Igual ya tengo otras novelas :D**

**Gracias no savian que los Vampiros no mueren, gracias a ese comentario para la proxima lo sabre :D**

**Los amo!**


	13. Otra Vez la Pesadilla

**HOLIS! Espero que esten bien, bueno sigamos con la novela :D**

Rainbow: Soarin, escuche bien y me dijiste "Te Quiero" ?

Soarin: Em... si pero no es lo que piensas.

Rainbow: A Ok.

Conductora: !HOLA! ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE USTEDES 2 !GANARON!

Rainbow: Em gracias, pero me duele el cuerpo.

Soarin: A mi me duele como a ella.

Conductora: Por eso nos dirijimos al Hospital.

Rainbow: A Bueno.

Apenas entraron al hospital "Pony Roja" Fueron atendidos por los medicos, Rainbow Dash tenía mas heridas que las de Soarin y eran mas profundas.

Doctor: Listo, ya esta. Dice mientras le pone yeso a la espalda de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Gracias Doctor.

Doctor: Denada, debes descansar.

Rainbow: Bueno doctor.

En ese momento sale el doctor de la sala, estaba Rainbow Dash sola pensando en "Te Quiero" aunque SOarin le dijo que no era de la forma de que ella pensaba y parecia. Ahi en ese momento en una silla de ruedas aparecio Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Rainbow, ¿estas mejor?

Rainbow: Si, el doctor dijo que no es nada grave. Pero igual me duele. Eso si tengo mucha hambre.

Soarin: Por eso vine..

Soarin cierra la puerta y entonces saca de su bolso unas costillas. Le dió la mitad a Rainbow y juntos lo comieron.

Rainbow: mmmmmm... es muy rico.

Soarin: Si, me gusta esto mas que la comida normal.

Rainbow: Nos tenemos que ocultar así para siempre.

Soarin: Si algo así.

Rainbow: Ojalá esten aca las chicas. Dice Rainbow mientras chupa la carne - Termine.

Soarin: Wow, comes como un león. Dice riendo.

Rainbow: Me alegra que hayan Terminado los Juegos, ya no soportaría un minuto mas.

Soarin: Yo tampoco, pero ahora te tengo que enseñar como es vivir como un vampiro, no es parecido a una vida de un mortal.

Rainbow: Bueno enseñame, yo soporto cualquier cosa.. pero una pregunta ¿LOS VAMPIROS PUEDEN JUGAR AL FUTBOL?. Pregunta Rainbow a Soarin preocupada.

Soarin larga una risa y le dice: Si ovio.

Rainbow: Ahhhh, que alivio.

En ese momento Soarin escondío la carne en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Soarin: Bueno, la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño, esos Juegos me cansaron mucho.

Rainbow: A mi también, mejor iré a dormir. ¿Puedes apagar la Luz?

Soarin: Si.. Soarin apaga la luz.

Rainbow: No te vayas, si quieres puedes dormir aca no me molesta.

Soarin: Ohh, em bueno.

Soarin se acostó al lado de Rainbow Dash.

Soarin: Descansa.

Rainbow: Tu igual.

Y Ambos estaban durmiendo. 7 Horas después ambos seguían dormidos. Rainbow dormida se movía mucho y entonces se movío hacia el lado derecho donde estaba la cara de Soarin dormido enfrente de ella. Soarin dormido abrazo a Rainbow Dash y Rainbow a el.

Soarin se despierta y ve que esta arazado a Rainbow Dash, tiene una gran sonrisa y luego escucha un susurro de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Te amo..

Soarin : Yo también te amo Rain...

Rainbow: Te amo , amo como haces la comida mamá.

Soarin lanzo una silenciosa risa, pensó que le decía a el, pero al aprecer Dash estaba soñando que Su madre le preparaba rica comida. Decidió seguir durmiendo.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron ambos. Ambos estaban levantando los ojos.

Rainbow: Esa ue una larga siesta.

Soarin: Si la verdad que si. Dice mientras se refrega los ojos.

Viene en Doctor a la sala.

Doctor: Tomen sus almuerzos.

Rainbow: Gracias, tengo muchisima hambre.

Soarin: Yo igual.

El doctor les dejó sus almuerzos, era un churasco de Carne con una ensalada. Rainbow Comió el churrasco y dejó la ensalada, lo mismo hizo Soarin.

El doctor vino:

Doctor: Soarin te tengo una buena noticia, te daremos de Alta.

Soarin: !Que Bien!

Rainbow: y Que hay de mi? Pregunta Rainbow.

Doctor: Deves seguir aqui, devemos hacerte otros analises.

Rainbow: Oh, bueno. Dijo desanimada, meintras veía como soarin agarró su ropa y estaba de alta.

Soarin antes de salir de la sala ve a rainbow trizte y se acerca a ella.

Rainbow: Suerte.

Soarin: No te preocupes, traeré mas carne y te visitaré mucho.

Rainbow le da un abrazo a Soarin y luego Soarin va a su casa. Al salir Soarin del hospital ve que estan contentos todos sus amigos.

Flash: SOARIN! TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO..

Pinkie: Si! La verdad son unos C-A-P-O-S

Rarity:¿ Y Rainbow querido?

Soarin: Sigue internada, pero la pueden visitar.

Las mane 6 entran.

Rarity: Disculpe Rainbow Dash.

Secretaría: A esta en el piso 3 sala 129. (Es el piso donde estoy internada).

Rarity: Gracias.

Las mane 6, flash y soarin fueron a visitar a Rainbow.

Chicas: RAINBOW!

Rainbow: Hola chicas.

Se abrazaron todas, luego Flash le dio un gran abrazo.

Flash: ¿Rainbow por que estas palida?

Soarin a escuchar la palabra "Palida" supo que Rainbow Dash podría morder a uno de sus amigos.

Pinkie: Que pasa Dash.

Soarin vio como rainbow respirada y sacaba de a poco los colmillos.

Soarin: Em.. chicos por que no me dejan a Rainbow y a mi a solas.

Twilight: Em, bueno vamos chicas.

Soarin cierra la puerta.

Soarin: Se que te esta pasando.

Rainbow: No puedo evitar no morderlos.

Soarin: Ten.

Rainbow: Que es esto..?

Soarin: Cuando te de ganas de morder muerte esto.

Rainbow: Gracias, pero tengo hambre.

Soarin agarra una carne de su mochilla y se la da a Dash.

Dash la estaba chupando a la sangre.

Rainbow: Gracias, no se como agradecerte.

Soarin: Ya me agradeciste en los Juegos.

Rainbow le lanza una sonrisa a Soarin y el a ella.

En ese momento Rainbow termina de comer la carne y luego entra la Conductora al parecer muy feliz.

Conductora: !CHICOS UNA BUENA NOTICIA TENGO PARA DARLES!

Soarin: Dinos cual es. Dice Soarin.

Conductora: ES LO MAS!

Rainbow: ES UNA PELOTA... O UNA HAMBURGUESA!?

Conductora: No es algo mejor.

Soarin: Dinos!

Conductora: Bien... Ustedes cuando rainbow salga del alta...

Soarin: Que?

Conductora: !JUGARAN OTRA VEZ LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY PERO CON GENTE PROFECIONAL OSEA GENTE QUE YA GANIO VARIOS JUEGOS DEL PONY!

Ambos: ¿!QUE?!

**Y Este fue otro Capitulo de The Pony Games... TENDRNA QUE JUGAR OTRA VEZ D:!**

**PD: Por favor, hagan fic sobre SoarinDash humanizados hay solo pocos D: ( Si quieren haganlo si no ignoren lo que les dije)**

**Los Amo! y Espero que haya gente que haga si le da las ganas un SoarinDash HUMANIZADO si no no importa :D**


	14. Los Juegos De Los Profecionales

**!HOLIS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA :D**

**!Me donaron sangre! Fue mi amiga de la escuela llamada Sol. LE DEVO AGRADECER LA VIDA A SOL Y MI CURPO ACEPTA LA SANRE :D**

**Mañana me van a operar :D**

**ESTOY CONTENTISIMA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DIJIERON QUE ME RECUPERE :D !**

Rainbow Dash y Soarin se quedaron paralizados.

Soarin: Dijiste... ¿Jugar denuevo los Juegos De Ponys?

Conductora: SI! QUE EMOCIONANTE BUENO, ME VOY, RAINBOW CUANDO TE RECUPERES EMPEZAREMOS A ENTRENAR. ADIOS!

La conductora se fue y entonces ambos se quedaron paralizados.

Rainbow: ¿Tenemos que jugar otra vez?

Soarin: Al Parecer si..

Rainbow: QUE! ESTO ES UNA BROMA! NO PUEDE SER QUE JUGEMOS OTRA VEZ LOS JUEGOS!

Soarin: Rainbow Calmate..

Rainbow: NO ME CALMO NADA!

Rainbow agarró un jarron y lo tiró al piso con furia.

Soarin: Espera Dash no te pongas asi!

El doctor escucha los ruidos y va a la sala.

Rainbow: NO VOY A JUGAR! NO VOY A JUGAR!

Doctor: Hay que tranquilizarla.

El doctor agarra una jeringa y se la pone a Rainbow Dash en el brazo, de a poco Rainbow Dash se iba tranquilizando..

Rainbow: SOARIN YO.. Noo.. voy a ..jugg..

Rainbow se acostó se tranquilizo.

Doctor: Debe descansar.

Rainbow mira como se va el doctor y luego mira a Soarin preocupado.

Rainbow lanza unas lagrimas...

Rainbow: No quiero jugar Soarin, ya no.

Soarin: Yo tampoco, pero ahora tranquilizate dash.

En eso soarin le da un abrazo a Rainbow asi se tranquiliza. Luego Rainbow se queda dormida en un profundo sueño.

Al dia siguiente, el doctor le dio de alta a Rainbow Dash, apenas rainbow salio se dirigio a la mansión con Soarin y se sentaron en el sillón. Ahi la conductora entró y le empezó a explicar las cosas pero con nuevas reglas.

Rainbow: Y Que es?

Condcutora: Estos Juegos Del Pony son mas especificos y mas profecionales. Dice mientras le dan comida a Rainbow y a Soarin.

Soarin: Si son mas profecionales significa que los districos son mas asesinos?

Conductora: Si y s iqueremos ser mejores que ellos y si queiren ganar, necesitan popularidad.

Rainbow: ¿Popularidad?

Condcutora: Solo a los districtos mas populares los entrenan para vivir mas rapido.

Soarin: Y como mostramos popularidad.. no somos tan populares?

Conductora: Si lo son pero si quieren ser mas populares necesitan hacer una cosa?

Rainbow: Ser jugadores de futbol..? 

Conductora: No, necesito que en las camaras y en el exterior finjan ser una Pareja que se quiere Mucho.

Ambos: ¿Que?

Rainbow: Wow.. wow.. eso era un chiste verdad?

Conductora: No, si quieren ganar los Juegos deven finjir ser una pareja en el exterior y mas en las camaras.

Soarin: Ella y yo? Pareja?

Rainbow: nadie lo creeria.

Conductora: Si, si tienen muchas cosas en común, son deportivos, y son muy parecidos en muchas cosas.

Rainbow pensaba: Si, somos ambos Vampiros.

Soarin: Y Quienes son los Districtos?

Conductora: Son estos.

Se sientan en una silla y mostraron..

Conductora: Esas personas de los districos son profecionales, gente que ya antes había ganado Los Juegos Del pony en mas de una ocasión.

Rainbow: Nosotros Solo ganamos 1.

Coductora: Bueno pero ya se considera algo profecional.

Soarin: Bueno dinos..

Conductora Este es el districo 6, ellos dos ganaron 3 juegos Del Pony.

Rainbow: Wow, entonces deven manejar muy bien las armas.

Conductora: Que? No! Son muy pesimos, ellos se escondieron hasta que terminaran los juegos.

Soarin: Wow...

Conductora: Esta es una pareja , es el districto 8.

Rainbow: Son otra pareja finjida?

Conductora: No esta es real, tienen el anillo de compromiso. Como sea, el es un luchador Profecional y ella es cinturon negro en Karate.

Soarin: Una cosa, ¿Se usarán las mismas armas? Porque yo otra arma que se usar no tengo.

Conductora: No se usaran las mismas armas.

Rainbow: A menos mal, soy la mejor con el arco y flecha.

Conductora: Si Rainbow y ambos con sus propias armas son unos Genios.

Soarin: Nuestra familia save sobre estos Nuevos Juegos..? 

Conductora: Si ya lo saven.

Ellos fueron saviendo sobre los demas districtos. Luego Rainbow y Soarin cenaron como siempre Carne.

Rainbow: Oye Soarin, que cosas de ser vampiro devo Saver?

Soarin: Bueno, mañana si quieres podemos hacer un entrenamiento. Deves saver volar, comer y otras cosas. También los peligros de los vampiros.

Rainbow: A Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Soarin: Adios. Soarin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow y se fue a dormir.

Rainbow: Descansa.

Rainbow y Soarin se fueron a dormir a la grande cama. Mañana Rainbow aprendería como ser un Vampiro y de paso tendría que sufrir ambos devuelta los Juegos.

**YY ESTE FUE OTRO CAP!**

**LA VERDAD ESTOY FELIZ MAÑANA SERE OPERADA Y SALDRÉ DEL HOSPITAL! TE ADORO SOL! SOS LO MAS :D HAY QUE AGRADECERLE A ELLA QUE ME DONA SANGRE Y ME SALVA LA VIDA :D**

**LOS AMOOO!**


	15. Vampira Novata

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, A 6 HORAS DE QUE ME PONGAN SANGRE Y TENGA UNA CIRUJIA :D YA QUIERO RECUPERARME...**

Rainbow y Soarin se levantaron rapido, Rainbow se puso su ropa deportiva y Soarin su ropa de entrenador.

Soarin: Bien Rainbow, primero te enseñaré los peligros.

Rainbow: ¿Peligros?

Soarin: Si, primero cuando es de dia te tienes que cubrir la piel con Negro.

Rainbow:Ok, otra cosa?

Soarin: Si, no puedes estar cerca del Ajo, y no puedes tocar agua vendita.

Rainbow: Porque?

Soarin: Mejor no querras saver, bueno vamos primero a enseñarte a volar.

Rainbow: Bueno soy todo oidos.

Soarin: Tu manejas el vuelo, piensa en volar y lo lograrás.

Rainbow: Bueno... 1..2..3 VOLAR!

Soarin: Dije piensa, no grita.

Rainbow: Ok..

Rainbow cierra los ojos y comienza a elevarse, al abrirlos se da cuenta que estaba volando.

Soarin: Bien asi se hace..

Rainbow: !Estoy volando que wow! Em.. soarin.. como me detengo?

Soarin: Piensalo...

Rainbow: Bueno.

Rainbow cierra los ojos y se cae al piso.

Rainbow: Auch!

Soarin: Pudo ser peor. Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Luego llega la Conductora:

Conductora: Chicos, escuchen ahora iremos a una entrevista, necesito que digan ashi y confiesen su amor.

Soarin:Justo ahora?

Conductora: Si vamos...

Rainbow: Em deacuerdo?

Luego ellos se pusieron unos trajes y fueron hacia la entrevista.

Sonier: Hola a Todos! Soy Sonier y esto es PonyPedia! Hoy en Ponypedia tendremos una entrevista con los ganadores de los Juegos Del Pony de hace 3 dias. Ellos Son Soarin y Rainbow Dash!

Todos aplauden ahí aparecen ellos, se sientan en el sillon comodamente y empieza la entrevista.

Sonier: Como estan Chicos?

Soarin: Bien...

Rainbow: Todo wow..

Sonier: Diganos, ya se conocian antes de los Juegos?

Rainbow: Em.. si un poco.

Sonier: Un poco?

Soarin: SI, para ser realistas ya eramos algo ademas de compañeros de Districos.

Sonier: A bueno, ¿Son Amigos o algo parecido?

Rainbow: Em.. digamos algo parecido

Todos aplauden.

Sonier: Bueno Soarin como te diste cuenta que tu arma era la lanza?

Soarin: Bueno , laverdad que yo tenía una en mi casa y ya conocia como agarrarla y la fuerza, no fue nada nuevo.

Sonier: Bueno y Dash como es el tema del arco?

Rainbow: Saves, es muy dificil, deves calcular mucho ya que la flecha es muy fuerte y ademas muy fina, a veces ni la vez y no te das cuenta si viene a ti o no.

Sonier: Bueno, hay algo mas..?

Rainbow: Em.. no.

Soarin: No...

Sonier: Bueno, entonces quiero antes quitarme una duda. ¿Son Novios?

Todos: Uuuhhhhh...

Rainbow: Em... digamos que si..

Soarin: Si lo somos. Dice mientras toma de la mano a Rainbow.

Sonier: !WOW VIERON! LOS GANADORES ESTAN DE NOVIOS!

Todos aplauden, ellos saludan y se van a la mansión.

En la mansión.

Rainbow: Bueno, ya se termino la obra de fingir.

Soarin: Es muy chusma esa gente.

Rainbow se rie: Si jaja..

Conductora: Eso estuvo ... INCREIBLE! Pero deven finjir un poco mas, sería como un Romeo y Julieta, que se aman hasta la muerte.

Rainbow: Bueno, em... y ahora que hacemos?

Soarin: No se tu pero yo me daré un baño.

Rainbow: Solo ve...

Soarin va a darse una ducha, Rainbow estaba en el cuarto pensando muchas cosas, cuando de pronto mira con atención al estante, lo mira con mucha atención hasta que ve unas minis llamas y se incendió el mueble.

Rainbow: Ahhhgggggg!

Rainbow corre y agarra un matafuego y le tira agua en el mueble, tira y tira hasta que por fil apago el fuego, En ese momento sale Soarin rapido del baño con una toalla que le cubría toda la parte de abajo (Ya saven xD)

Soarin: Wow... que pasó aca?

Rainbow: Si .. si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar...

Soarin: Denada...

Rainbow: Yo te juro que no hize nada... solo lo miré y se incendió solo.

Soarin: Hiciste Mirada Caliente.

Rainbow: Que.. Que? Eso es algo de los vampiros.

Soarin: Pues, si cuando miras con atencion un objeto se incendia.

Rainbow se quedó sorprendida y luego no podía sacar su cara de Soarin tenía el pelo mojado, se lo veía muy lindo con el pelo mojado, luego vio el pecho de soarin (Rainbow Pervertida xDD) y luegose sonrojó un poco.

Rainbow: Em... mejor me iré a dar una ducha, tengo alto olor.

Soarin: Oh, Claro...

Rainbow se va de la habitación y entonces se entra a bañar, Soarin ya vestido entra y agarra algo de carne y se la come. Le guardó un poco a Rainbow Dash. Luego escucha un grito en el baño, era Rainbow Dash.

Soarin: Rainbow Estas bien?

Rainbow: No, claro que no, traeme un yeso rapido!

Soarin: Por que que pasa?

Soarin al pasar ve a Rainbow con un vidrio en su pie, se habpia cortado.

Soarin toma a Rainbow y le yesa el pie.

Rainbow: Una pregunta.. no puedo chupar mi propia sangre?

Soarin: No Rainbow, sino sería un gran problema, solo creeme, por eso chupo solo de animal.

Rainbow: Me das algo? 

Soarin: Si claro ten.

Rainbow come un poco, mientras Soarin le yesa el pie.

Rainbow: Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Si que pasa?

Rainbow: Nunca se te ocurrió, no se em.. poder irte?

Soarin: Como irte?

Rainbow: Bueno veras, hoy a la mañana tuve una llamada, era mi prima me venía a visitar y bueno yo no quiero porque no tengo una buena relacion con ella, y ya conoce todos mis lugares asi que me iré al bosque.

Soarin: No puedes hacer eso.

Rainbow: Por que no? Si total ahí hay animales. No moriré de hambre.

Soarin: Si pero... Yo iré contigo.

Rainbow: Tu estaras aca...

Soarin: No de enserio quiero ir contigo. Asi de paso nos escapamos para no estar en los juegos.

Rainbow: Bueno, hoy a la noche nos iremos...

Soarin: Bueno.

Empacaron sus cosas, cada una en un bolso, luego se hizo de noche y se fueron, no habpia gente vigilando así que fue facil.

Rainbow: Aré una carpa.

Soarin: Yo te ayudo.

Ambos se hacen una carpa y se van a dormir.

Rainbow: Bueno, esto fue facil, descansa Soarin.

Soarin: Bueno tu igual, mañana iremos por los animales.

Rainbow: Bueno, ojalá que nadie del Capitolio nos encuentre.

Soarin: Eso no pasará solo duerme imaginadora.

Rainbow le da un cachetazo y se duerme, al dormirse Soarin la ve y estaba con una sonrisa, el Sonrió tambien y se fue a Dormir.

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO! LOS AMO!**


	16. En El Bosque

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN**

Al dia siguiente, Soarin se levantó primero que Rainbow Dash, estaba muy cansado, pero igual decidió ir a buscar algo para comer, vio a Rainbow Dash como dormia, a pesar de ser una chica ruda era como un angel.

Soarin le acariciaba el pelo hasta que Rainbow Dash se despertó.

Rainbow: Que haces? Dice mientras le saca la mano de su pelo.

Soarin: Perdón, alguien te a dice que eres como un angel durmiendo?

Rainbow: A que va esa pregunta?

Soarin: Solo pregunto, como sea ayudame a cazar algo para comer.

Rainbow: No es necesario ahora, tengo carne en mi mochila.

Soarin: Que bien.

Rainbow: Yo soy novata, tu no deverías tu traer la carne.

Soarin: Como sea tengo hambre.

Rainbow: Di las palabras magicas...

Soarin: Por Favor...

Rainbow: La palabra era VacaTraumada pero bueno. Total algo te devo dar.

Soarin y Rainbow comieron la carne de liebre que trajo Dash, al terminarla caminaron en el bosque.

Soarin: Asi que... ¿Que quieres hacer?

Rainbow: No lo se, que tal si me ayudas un poco con el tema vampiro, soy muy nobata.

Soarin: Buena Idea.

En ese momento Soarin y Rainbow empezaron la leción.

Soarin: Primero deves defenderte. Tratame de golpearme.

Rainbow intenta de darle una trompada pero Soarin la esquiva y el la tira al piso.

Soarin: jeje,.. primera leción: Deves prestar mucha atención. Dice mientras levanta a Dash del suelo.

Rainbow: Si.. si como sea dime lo que sigue..

Soarin: Mira, trata de colgarte de esa rama pero con los pies.

Rainbow: Eso suena facil.

Rainbow lo intenta pero no puede, siempre cuando se quiere trepar a la rama, se trepa pero en otro lugar.

Soarin: Paso 2: Ten paciencia, y piensa en solo un lugar.

Rainbow: Bueno...

Soarin: Bien, ahora haceme 20 lagartijas!

Ya!

Soarin contaba y Rainbow hacia las largartijas.

Rainbow: Listo.

Soarin: Pelea contra mi.

Rainbow: Bueno.

En ese momento Rainbow empieza a darle patadas a Soarin en la panza, Soarin se trata de defender con puños, pero Dash los esquiva, en uno Dash lo tira a Soarin al piso.

Rainbow: JA.. Ya no soy tan nobata después de todo ¿No?

Rainbow se estaba por ir, cuando Soarin le hizo otraba haciendo que esta se cayera.

Soarin: jaja. saves pero yo soy el esperto. Dice lanzando una risa.

Rainbow: Vamos a la carpa.

**Ambos** caminando se fueron a la carpa.

MIENTRAS EN EL CAPITOLIO:

Jefe: COMO QUE DESAPARECIERON?

Condcutora: No lo se, hoy no los vi en todo el dia.

Jefe: MANDA HELICOPTEROS A BUSCARLOS, SEGURO QUE SE ESCAPARON POR LOS JUEGOS! TODOS BUSQUENLOS!

Conductora: Si Jefe.

En ese momento Helicopteros y Policias fueron a buscar a Soarin y a Rainbow Dash.

Soarin en la carpa: Saves estoy algo aburrido.

Rainbow: Contemos chistes...

Soarin: Bueno yo primero...

¿Que Hace una Rata con una Metralladora?

Rainbow: Que hace...

Soarin: Hace **RATATATATATATATA**

Rainbow: Jajjaja... Es mi turno...

Rainbow: ¿Que le dice una vaca a otra vaca?

Soarin: Que?

Rainbow: Le dice **MUUUUUUUUevete!**

Soarin: Jajjajaja...

Ambos se miran a los ojos.

Rainbow: la verdad devo afilarme los colmillos.

Soarin: Yo te puedo afilar.

Rainbow: Saves?

Soarin: Yo me filo los mios.

Rainbow: Bueno entonces aslo.

Soarin le fila los clmillos a Rainbow mientras las mira a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos magenta. le sonreía mucho.

**Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE HOY!**

**PERDÓN NO SOY BUENA CONTANDO CHISTES, SON ALTO TONTOS CREO Bueno, a 5 horas de operarme los amo :D**


	17. Todo De a Poco

**!Hola!**

**Ya me operaron y salió un exito! Mañana me daran de alta :D**

**Agradesco a los que me apoyaron con este tenma y gracias a los que les gustaron los 2 chistes, los saqué en internet xDD...**

**Igual no soy comediante (Solo aviso) Vamos con la historia.**

Soarin: Listo.

Rainbow agarró un espajo y se miró.

Rainbow: Esto es estilo. Dijo mientras presumía.

Soarin: Bueno, ¿jugamos a la pelota?

Rainbow: Bueno, valen truchos vampiros.

Soarin: Que bien, total yo soy el esperto y tu la novata.

Rainbow: no me vulevas a llamar así. Dijo mientras apuntaba el dedo hacia el.

Soarin: Como sea.

Rainbow y soarin salieron a jugar a la pelota, Rainbow trataba de hacer unos trucos, Soarin corría rapido y todo, el juego se terminó porque la novata de Rainbow savía un solo truco y entonces quemó la pelota por Mirada Caliente.

Luego ambos se sentaron debajo de un arbol.

Rainbow: Estoy Cansada.

Soarin: Yo te hubiera ganado si no hubieras usado la mirada caliente.

Rainbow: Bueno. Es que...

Soarin: Eres Novata. Dice riendose.

En ese momento se escucha un gran Ruido, luego una luz de helicoptero los ilumina y habla una voz.

Voz: Rainbow Dash y Soarin, estan encerrados no se escaparan.

Soarin: !CORRE!

Rainbow: Vamos!

Soarin y Rainbow corren por el bosque, unos guardias bajaron hacia ellos y los persiguieron, hasta que finalmente Soarin Dijo.

Soarin: Vamos alla.!

Soarin fue hacia su camino ,Rainbow lo siguió hasta que luego ve que no habia una salida, en ese momento los policias los rodearon a ambos.

Rainbow le susurró a Soarin.

Aprendí que no te seguire..

Soarin: Bueno, yo igual.

En ese momento los agarraron a los dos y los llevaron al Capitolio a hablar con el jefe.

Ambos entran, se sientan en unas sillas y en una silla grande ven al jefe enojado.

Jefe: ¿Me pueden explicar por que se escaparon?

Rainbow: Em... queríamos cazar algo?

Soarin: No nos escapamos, solo ivamos a caminar, pero jugaremos los juegos.

Jefe: Bien! Porque no se escaparan nunca mas, vuelvan a sus casas que mañana serán las pruevas para los Juegos.

Ambos se van hasta que Rainbow le Pregunta algo al Jefe.

Rainbow: Digamen, ¿Por qué crearon estos feos Juegos?

En ese momento el jefe la mira seriamente, nadie jamas estaba en contra de los juegos.

Jefe: ES UNA TRADICIÓN, VAYA A SU CASA!

Rainbow se da vuleta y con Soarin se fueron a la mansión. En ese momento al irse el Jefe piensa.

Jefe: Nadie va a decirme cosas negativas, aré lo posible asi ella muera, si todos saven lo que ella piensa ya que es popular, me quitaran todo. Le are entender quien manda aqui a esa niña.

Finalmente ellos llegaron.

Rainbow: Al final nos encontraron...

Soarin: SI que feo.

Conductora: COMO VAN A DESAPARECER! ESTUBE PREOCUPADA.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

Conductora: Me alegra, que digas eso, porque no pasará. Como sea, iré a hacer unas cosas.

La conductora se va y Rainbow piensa y le dice algo a Soarin.

Rainbow: Soarin, a ella le podemos decir.

Soarin: Que cosa? Dice mientras chupa carne.

Rainbow: Ya saves... que somos vampiros.

En ese momento Soarin escpe la sangre.

Soarin: ¿Estas loca?

Rainbow: Ella se preocupa mucho, lo noto. Quiere lo mejor.

Soarin: Bueno eso es verdad, pero mirá si se lo cuenta a alguien mas.

Rainbow: Tienes razón, como sea mañana se lo decimos.

Soarin: Buena idea.

Rainbow se sienta al sillón y mira la tele, Soarin detras de ella miraba también.

Rainbow: Mira Soarin, los juegos del año pasado.

Soarin: Wow...

Ambos ven como una chica muere por otro chico, la eletrocuta mucho.

Rainbow: Un minuto... si estoys juegos son profecionales Nos pueden eletrocutar Soarin.

Soarin: Tienes Razón. Devemos ser mas ágiles.

Rainbow: Si, no solo podemos usar nuestras armas, sino nuestros poderes.

Soarin: Escucha vampira, estas alucinando mucho, no te confies.

Rainbow: No confio pero puede ser.. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que jugó contra nosotros? Ella tenía los dientes afilados, podemos decir que quisimos ser como ella en vez de que son dientes de vampiro.

Soarin: Esa es una buena idea, pero todavía deves controlar tus poderes.

Rainbow: los controlo!

Soarin: ¿Es broma? !QUEMASTE LA PELOTA!

Rainbow: Bueno, como sea.

Soarin : Quiero mostrarte algo, esperame.

Soarin va a la habitación a buscar algo, mientras Rainbow se quedaba pensando hasta que depronto se siente muy ligera.

Va y se mira al espejo y entonces se ve que era un murcielago. En ese momento grita y entonces se rompen los vidrios. Luego rapidamente se transforma en humana viendo lo que habria hecho.

Soarin vuelve y no podía ver lo que paso.

Soarin: Pero... ¿Que paso?

Rainbow: Soarin, menos mal, me hice murcielago!

Soarin: Ahora eres una chica.

Rainbow: !¿QUE!?

Rainbow se mira al espejo y vuelve a gritar.

Rainbow: AGGHHHHHHHHHH! 

Soarin: Que pasa?

Rainbow: Ven mira!

Soarin se pone al lado de Rainbow y mira al espejo.

Soarin: Yo no veo nada.

Rainbow: Exacto! DONDE ESTOY?

Soarin: Estas bien ,solo que los vampiros somos invicibles cuando nos vemos en espejos. Y por que se rompieron todas las ventanas?

Rainbow: No lo se.

Soarin: Seguro que gritaste...

Rainbow: Y?

Soarin: Cuando eres vampirto y te conviertes en murcielago, podemos dar un grito que espanta a todo humano y como es muy fuerte, rompe los vidrios.

Rainbow: Necesito aprender Rapido.

Soarin: Como sea, mira ten esto. Pontelo en el cuello y abrelo por dentro

Rainbow hace lo que le dijo soarin, luego mira como soarin en su coolar le hecha una especia de tierra y la cierra.

Rainbow: Wow, para que eso? No soy una planta para que me pongas en el coolar tierra.

Soarin: Es para los vampiros, así no te pasa nada eso te cubrira.

Rainbow: Me lo devo poner en el collar todo el tiempo?

Soarin: Cuando se acabe , me llamas y te pongo.

Rainbow: Gracias, saves soy muy novata, ahora entiendo por que decias que era dificil.

Soarin: En realidad no era dificil, ya me acostumbré.

Rainbow: Como sea, iré a dormir.

Soarin: Bueno ve. Trata de no quemar nada.

Rainbow: Bueno.

Rainbow se va a lavar los dientes, a los 5 segundos Soarin siente un olor a quemado.

Soarin: Rainbow, quemaste algo?

Rainbow: Los Cepillos. Dice.

Soarin le pone una mano en la cabeza y dice.

Hay esta Dash tan Novata. Luego se rie y se va con un matafuego a apagar el incendio.

**Listo! Les gustó? e.e Rainbow es re novata, tendra que aprender, les prometo que en los Juegos abrá algo mas emocionante :D**

**Estoy feliz, CELEBREMOS MAÑANA NO TENGO ESCUELA! Es feriado el lunes :D**

**LOS AMO!**


	18. Recuerdos

**HOLIS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN :D**

**Gracias al comentario que me dijo que una forma de alargar la historia sería sobre Rainbow Vampira :D Gracias lo tendré en cuenta.**

**Si quieren vayan a mi perfil, hice un ONE-SHORT Sobre Soarin Dash. Se trata de que Soarin le teme a las alturas, pero Rainbow ará todo lo posible para ayudar a su amigo. (Luego se hacen novios :D)**

**Bueno igual seguiré con esta historia :D**

Al dia siguiente Rianbow Dash y Soarin fueron a ver a los otros districos, a entrenar, al Entrar vieron a todos con caras de personas profecionales.

Rainbow: Recuerda, has aliados.

Soarin: Ese consejo lo dije yo.

Rainbow: Vamos.

Ambos fueron en direcciones contrarias, vio a una chica practicando con una espada. A un chico con unas pesas y hasta a un hombre con unos puños de acero. Rainbow finalmente, se encuentra a una chica de pelo naranja con rojo, ella estaba almorzando y se acerca.

Rainbow: Hola , Soy Rainbow Dash.

Chica: Hola, Soy Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow: Wow! Es un gran nombre, dime que arma usas?

Sunset: Uso el hacha, era antes de Stipfire, mi amiga y como homenaje decidí usarla en estos juegos.

Rainbow: Si, ella antes no me agradaba pero al final fue una buena persona.

Sunset: Como sea, oye lindo collar.

Rainbow: Gracias, vamos a practicar?

Sunset: Deacuerdo vamos.

Sunset agarra su hacha y va con Rainbow a una habitación.

Rainbow: Tu primero...

Sunset: Ok...

Mientras con Soarin:

Soarin: Al parecer Dash ya hizo una amiga.

Estaba distraido y luego cocha contra una chica. Tenía el pelo rosa con azul.

Soarin: A Lo siento.

Chica: No te preocuoes, yo fui la torpe, soy Candy.

Soarin: Hola Candy, soy Soarin.

Candy: Lo se eres novia de Rainbow Dash.

Soarin: A si. Dijo nervioso y a la vez sonrojado, savía que tendria que finjir pero por dentro sentia algo por Dash aunque no parecia.

Candy: Vamos para allá?

Soarin: Bueno, cual es tu compañero.

Candy: Se llama Fancy.

Soarin: Bueno vamos.

CON LAS CHICAS:

Sunset había matado a 45 de 47 muñecos.

Sale de la habitación.

Sunset: No era algo facil.

Rainbow: Muy Biene s mi turno!

Rainbow entra co u arco y flecha y entonces pone el nivel, apareció nivel Tortuga, Liebre y Aguila. Eligió el nivel aguila y empezó.

Cuando entró aparecián muñecos de juego y Rainbow los debía matar, apuntó uno a la cabeza, luego otro al pie y asi sucesibamente hasta que al matar al ultimo dice la voz.

"ATENCIÓN ES HORA DE LA PRUEVA"

En ese momento Rainbow se da vuelta y ve que Sunset, Soarin y otros 6 chicos mas la veian sorprendida. Al parecer nadie antes vio una gran abilidad como la de Dash cn el arco y la Flecha.

Se formaron y fueron llamando.

VOZ: Sunset Shimmer, tu turno...

Sunset: Deseame Suerte..

Rainbow: Suerte. Dijo viendo como Suset se iba a hacer la practica.

Soarin: Ya hiciste una aliada?

Rainbow: Algo así. ¿Y Tu?

Soarin: Si, se llama Candy y su amigo se llama Fancy, oh mira ahí vienen.

Ambos miran como ellos dos e acercan.

Fancy: Hola Soarin.

Soarin: Hola fancy, ella es mi amiga Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Hola un gusto.

Fancy presta atención en Rainbow y le mira los colmillos.

Fancy: Señorita Dash, por que tiene colmillos digamos...

Rainbow: Bueno, es que.. es un homenaje?.. a una chica que murió cuando copetía con nosotros en los Juegos. Dijo Dash nerviosa.

Fancy: A Bueno..

Voz: Atención sigue Candy...

Candy: Bueno ahi voy!

Asi fueron llamando a todos,

Voz: Finalmente Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow se paró y fue.

Soarin: Suerte!

Sunset: Te irá bien!

Candy y Fancy: Ve...

Rainbow: Gracias..

Rainbow entra y ve que había una vidriera donde estaba el Jefe del capitolio.

Jefe: Bien, Dibuja a una persona que hayas asesinado por tu el arco y la Flecha.

Rainbow se acercaba a la pintura hasta que vio que en la pared estaban los que murieron en otros juegos, en eso ve a Ana y a Stipfire, se pone trizte.

Jefe: Señortida Dash. Rapido, y no trate de tirarme un flechazo como la otra vez.

Rainbow lo ve con una cara asesina y luego lo ignora, dibuja pinta y listo, al irse el jefe la miró dibujó a una chica con la flecha en el pecho. (Seria el chico que mató a Ana)

Rainbow sale y ve como se acercan los demas..

Soarin: y Que paso?

Sunset: Si dinos...

Rainbow: Bueno, dibuje a un chico que habpia asesinado y luego vi las cras de Ana, Stipfire y Worik, y no me agan mencionar a Depry.

Candy: Que? Pregunta confundida.

Soarin: Son unos amigos que se arriesgaron por nosotros. Dice Soarin.

Rainbow: Como sea, oigan, por que no somos aliados?

Fancy: Que buena idea!

Sunset: Si la mejor.

Rainbow: Y Tu compañero Sunset.

Sunset: El se enojó conmigo y entonces esta con otros chicos.

Soarin: Bueno como sea devemos irnos nos vemos luego..

Todos: ADIOS!

Rainbow y Soarin iban llendo hasta que Soarin le dijo.

Soarin: Rainbow, Yo también los extraño y mucho.

Rainbow sonrió y le dio un calido abrazo, Soarin se sonrojó un poco.

**yy este fue otro cap.!**

**Ya publique el ONE-SHORT DE SOARINXDASH ES HUMANIZADO! LO HICE POR HACER IGUAL ES 1 CAP. **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!**

**LOS AMO!**


	19. Hora de La Verdad

**Hola! espero que esten bien, Ya es lunes y estoy a unas horas que me den de alta :3!**

**Ya publiqué un nuevo One-Short Sobre SoarinXDash disfrutenlo! El primero Comentario fue Pinkimina Pie :D**

**MLP No me pertence , si me perteneciera Fluttershy Saldria Con Big xDD**

Rainbow y Soarin estaban Viajando. Hasta que de pronto Soarin empieza a romper el silencio.

Soarin: Em... Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Si dime que pasa?

Soarin: Bueno, ¿Como aremos en los Juegos?

Rainbow: ¿Como , Como aremos?

Soarin: Si, como son mas profecionales.

Rainbow: No lo se, pero estaría bueno pensarlo.

Soarin: Como sea, apenas venga a casa comeré bueno, ya saves.

Rainbow: Que.. !A Si! ya entiendo.

Soarin: Rainbow , alguna vez pensaste en tener no se... ¿Una Pareja?

Rainbow se queda mirandolo y luego pone en cara pensativa.

Rainbow: Esa es una extraña pregunta Soarin, pero nunca me interesó, no es de mala pero estaba en ese momento mas concentrada en otras cosas.

Soarin: Pero dime, ¿Ahora te interesaría?

Rainbow: No lo se, el tema de los Juegos me esta dejando muchas dudas pero, ¿Por que no?

Soarin: Seguro que todos te re querían.

Rainbow: Estas loco , todos en la escuela me odian, y no se si siguen odiandome.

Soarin: Yo nunca te odie. Dice mientras le lanza una sonrisa.

Rainbow: ¿Enserio?

Soarin: Si.

Rainbow: Gracias. Dice mientras lo abraza.

Soarin se sonroja.

Luego baja y ve que en sus caras habían como 1000 Paparazzis (Mentira eran 10 lol)

Rainbow: Bue como sea lo que faltaba, vamos Soarin sin hacerse contacto visual y no respondas a lo que te dicen ¿Oka?

Soarin: Si, si ya lo sé.

Rainbow y Soarin esquiban a los paparazzis. Entran a la masión y luego se preparan porque hoy era la previa antes de LOS JUEGOS.

Rainbow: Vamos.

Soarin: Si Vamos...

Soarin y Rainbow fueron con trajes de fuego eran como los de los otros Juegos, pero mejores, al llegar se subieron a los carros y antes de que comienze se acercaron los Aliados de ellos.

Candy: Hola chicos, ¿Como estan?

Soarin: Bien.

Rainbow: Que lindo traje Sunset. Y Eso que no me gusta la moda.

Soarin: Eso es verdad. Dice mientras se ríe en eso Rainbow le da codazo en el brazo de Soarin.

Sunset: Gracias Rainbow, la verdad que a mi también no me gusta la moda.

Fancy: Chicos deven ser afortunados en querese mucho y tenerse uno al otro.

Rainbow: Em.. si. Dijo algo nerviosa y a la vez Sonrojada.

Soarin: Si.. bueno .. !Nos vemos en Los Juegos Chicos!

Mientras Afuera:

Sonier: !HOLA A TODOS! !BIENVENIDOS A LA PREVIA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY!

Mientras, los carros pasan todos aplaudieron, pero al Pasar Soarin y Rainbow, la multitud se levanto y grito emocionadamente.

Sonier: Y ellos son Rainbow y Soarin amigos, la Pareja del Año (LOL), Son los preferidos de todos ahora. SUERTE MAÑANA A TODOS EN LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY! Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!

Cuando terminó la Previa, Soarin y Rainbow estaban por irse hasta que su conductora apareció.

Conductora: Wow chicos, Rainbow que bien que mostraste ese vestido y Soarin estubiste muy bien.

Rainbow: Gracias, em devemos decirte algo.

Conductora: Bueno Digamenlo.

Soarin: Pero en la mansión, es privado.

Conductora: Y Bueno, !Vamos!

Rainbow y soarin con la conductora fueron a la mansión. La conductora se sentó y Rainbow y Soarin estaban a punto de Confesar.

Soarin: Bueno, nosotros devemos contarte algo... Bueno tu sigues Dash.

Rainbow: Luego me las pagaras Soarin , bueno.. somos Raros, somos otro tipo de personas.

Conductora:Bueno digamen.

Rainbow: Bueno pero primero mira esto.

Rainbow pone en el piso un reloj de madera y lo mira con atención, hasta que finalmente en unos segundos se empezó a incendiar, en eso Soarin agarró y apagó en incendio.

Rainbow: Eso se llama mirada caliente, lo podemos hacer porque somos..

Soarin: Vampiros...

La conductora se puso en boca abierta, luego gritó agarro un palo que encontró y se escondió detras del Sofá.

Rainbow: No te aremos nada ...

Conductora: !¿Como se que no me arán nada!?

Soarin: Confía en Nosotros, enserio.

Conductora: y... ¿Como empezó Todo esto?

Soarin: Bueno, primero yo fuí un vampiro de nacimiento y luego Rainbow se hizo.

Conductora: Pero. Es algo que se contagia con el aire. Pregunta mas calmada.

Rainbow: No, no se lo digas a nadie nadie lo save solo tu.

Soarin: No te aremos nada, por eso comemos carne de animal.

Conductora: Bueno, em tienen mi palabra y confianza. Iré a Comprar carne. Dijo mientras se alejaba del Sofá y Soltó el palo.

Soarin: Gracias.

Mientras ella se fue Rainbow bostesó.

Rainbow: OOO... Bueno, me iré a Dormir.

Soarin: Yo esperaré a que ella venga con la carnen tengo mucha hambre.

Rainbow: Como sea, avisame cuando venga.

Soarin: Bueno ve a dormir.

Rainbow se va a dormir. Unos 20 minutos despues viene la conductora con carne.

Conductora: Tengan Chicos, tengo que hacer labores, disfruten.

Soarin: Gracias. Dice mientras recibe la carne.

Al irse la conductora, Soarin va a avisar a Rainbow, estaba muy dormida, la despertaba y no reacionaba hasta que decidió moverla mas fuerte.

Soarin: Dash! Despierta! Dice mientras le golpea el hombro (No brutalmente xDD)

Rainbow: Espe...aww... Dice dormida.

Soarin: Vamos Dashie a comer!

En eso Rainbow se levanta muy rapido y lo mira a Soarin.

Rainbow: ¿Acaso me llamaste "Dashie?

Soarin: Em, perdón pero tienes mas cara de Dashie que de Dash.

Rainbow: Escucha, no soy cursi como sea iré a comer.

Soarin: Yo ya comi algo come lo que sobra.

Rainbow: Si algo ya me devías dejar.

Soarin rueda los ojos. En ese momento soarin se acuesta a dormir cuando Rainbow se acerca a el.

Rainbow: Duerme bien, mañana empezaremos Los Juegos.

En eso Rainbow se tropieza con las zapas de Soarin que las tiró por ahi (yo ago lo mismo xD) Y se cayó arriba de Soarin, se miraron a los ojos y estaban Sonrojados.

Soarin pensaba...

_¿La beso? Escucha Soarin, esta es tu oportunidad no lo estropees._

En ese momento Soarin estaba a punto de besarla cuando...

Rainbow: !Fijate por donde pones tus zapatillas! !Bueno, esto es extraño...

Soarin: Em... si como sea iré a dormir. Dijo muy sonrojado al igual que ella.

Rainbow se fue a comer y mientras Soarin pensaba.

_Es fue extraño... !POR QUÉ NO LA BESÉ! QUE TONTO QUE SOY! _Dijo mientras se mordía su almuada.

**Y ESTE FUE OTRO CAP! YA ES LUNES QUE RAPIDO SE PASA EL TIEMPO , YA QUIERO QUE SEA NAVIDAD...**

**Me constó mucho, Dejen Reviews y sugerencias, que les gustaría que pase? !ACEPTO TODA SUGERENCIA! TODA SUGERENCIA! (Menos Si alguien que quiere que deje esta historia ) ACEPTO CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA MENOS LA QUE YA DIJE.**

**LOS AMO!**


	20. El Comienzo De Los Juegos

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN :D**

**Vamos con el Cap :D**

**Perdón si no les gusta algunos cap , pero no tengo mucha inspiración ultimamente, igual seguiré con los Cap no abandonaré la Historia enserio.**

**Comenzemos :D**

Al Dia siguiente, Rainbow estaba ya con el traje, ya iban a jugar a Los "Juegos Del Pony".

Rainbow: Bueno, es la hora.

VOZ: 30 SEGUNDOS...

Conductora: Suerte Rainbow Dash..

Rainbow: Gracias.

Conductora: ¿Tienes el sinsajo?

Rainbow: Si claro, jamas que lo quito siempre lo uso.

VOZ: 15 SEGUNDOS...

Conductora: Suerte Vampira.

Rainbow: Gracias.

En eso se dan un gran abrazo, luego Rainbow de a poco se acerca al tuvo y se sube finalmente.

El tuvo subía, era la hora de Jugar era muy dificil estos Juegos.

Al terminar de Subir Rainbow ve todo lo que había a su alrededor, Había un rio como en los otros juegos, pero seguro que serian mas ocasiones de Muerte.

VOZ: QUE LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY PROFECIONALES EMPIEZE. QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU LADO. EMPEZANDO EN ..

10...

9...

8..

Rainbow ve que al lado suyo estaba su amiga Sunset:

Rainbow: Suerte.

Sunset: Igual...

7...

6...

5..

4...

3...

2..

1..

!GO!

Al sonar el silbato Rainbow fue y empezó a Nadar, veía como los otros participantes incluso Sunset Shimmer estban nadando mucho como si un tubirón los atacaría.

Rainbow sale del agua, agarra el arco y la flecha y empieza a disparar, dispara a una chica en el rio que esquibó la flecha. Luego vio como su amiga Sunset subía y empezaba a atacar, Sunset el dió a un chico un hachazo matandolo.

Sunset: ¿Y Fancy?

Rainbow: No lo se..

En ese momento Rainbow se choca contra una persona.

Fancy: !Cuidado! menos mal que somos aliados.. !AGACHATE!

En eso Rainbow se agacha y ve como Fancy le claba a uno de los chicos que quiso matar a dash , le clavo Fancy con su Hoz.

Candy: Hola Chicos devemos irnos al bosque, aca nos atacarán facilmente.

Rainbow: No me iré sin Soarin..

En ese momento Rainbow ve como una persona nadando se acercaba hacia ellos, Rainbow empieza a apuntarlo pero antes de disparar la flecha lo ve mejor y se da cuenta de que es Soarin.

Rainbow: !Soarin!

Soarin: Rain... No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque alguien en el agua lo estaba ahogando.

Sunset: Se está ahogando.

Rainbow: Yo iré.

Fancy: No yo iré vigilen chicas.

En eso Fancy se tira hacia el rio y va por Soarin, Sunset y Candy estaban vigilando, Candy con su espada mata a una chica que se acercaba con un cuchillo.

Rainbow veía lo que pasaba, estaba preocupada y luego vio un charco lleno de sangre.

Rainbow: SOARIN!

Rainbow se tira al agua y fa hacia Fancy y Soarin.

Fancy: LOGRÉ MATARLO ANTES DE QUE EL MATE A SOARIN.

Soarin: Rainbow...

Rainbow: Soarin.. ¿Estas Bien?

Soarin: Si.. CLARO...

En eso ambos se dan un gtan y fuerte abrazo.

Candy: Chicos devemos ir al Bosque.

Rainbow: Candy tiene razón vamos.

En eso los aliados se van al bosque nadando..

En Canterlot:

Pinkie: !Wow.. eso estubo muy CERCA!

En los Juegos ya se hizo de noche.. los cañones empezaron a Sonar y Rainbow los contaba..

Rainbow..1

...2..

...3..

4...

Soarin: ¿Son 4 Muertes?

Rainbow: Si..

Candy: Ya tan rapido?

Sunset: Candy son profecionales estos juegos, osea mas dificiles.

Fancy: Sunset tiene razón.

Rainbow: Esperen.. que es eso que se acerca a Nosotros?

En eso Rainbow ve lo que es son Leopardos.

Soarin: LEOPARDOS! CORRAN!

Ambos empezaron a Corre, corrieron mucho y finalmente los leopardos se acercaban mas a ellos. Un leopardo se tiró contra Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow estaba luchando el leopado lo estaba por morder hasta que luego el leopardo se queda Inmobil porque le clabaron una lanza. Era la lanza de Soarin.

Soarin: Vamos Dash subamos a esos arboles.

Candy: Vamos.

En ese momento Soarin se estaba subiendo cuando Candy Vio que se acercaba a el una espada, Candy empujó a Soarin y la espada le clavo a Candy en el cuello.

Candy estaba en el piso.

Rainbow: Candy,...

Candy: Ya es mi fin.

Soarin: No digas eso...

Candy: Es verdad, tengan chicos, usen mi arma, cuidensen y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

En ese momento cerró los ojos y sonó un cañon.

Rainbow: Candy..

Sunset: Devemos Irnos.

Rainbow: Quedemonos esta noche aqui.

Fancy: Buena Idea.

En ese momento sonó un ruido del Capitolio y mostraron a los Muertos. Era un ruido majestuoso.

Mostraron a Wishes una chica del districo 1 decia Causa: Lanza , a Quickers causa: Ola de Agua , a Bowsert causa: Ola de Agua , a Vinet Causa: Hachazo y por ultimo a Candy causa: Espada.

En ese momento todos se durmieron menos Dash y Soarin.

Rainbow: Espero que nadie se de cuenta.. Luego va y come la sangre de los leopardos antes de que se pudra. También ve como un helicoptero se lleva el cuerpo de Candy a la morgue.

Soarin vio a Dash comer carne y se acercó a ella.

Soarin: ¿Puedo?

Rainbow: Si Claro.

En eso ambos comieron un poco y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería algo inesperado.

**YY ESE FUE OTRO CAP DE The Pony Games, no tengo mucha inspiración asi que pido que por favor me dejen Sugerencias acepto todas! :D Igual estaba pensando algo, voten a quien quiere que aparesca como aliado de Soarin y Rainbow en el proximo Cap (ovio todos como humanos)**

**Cheese**

**Spike**

**Discord**

**VOTEN :D**

**Los amo!**


	21. Sospechas De Sunset

**!Holis! ¿Como estan? !Espero Que Bien!**

**2 Cosas:**

**1. YA ME DIERON EL ALTA! ESTOY MUY FELIZ :D Pero seguiré haciendo Clases D:**

**2. Gracuas a Paris por la idea, estas llena de inspiración Paris, gracias por la idea y la tendré en cuenta Gracias !**

**Bueno, empezemos con el capitulo :D**

**MLP No me pertenece , sino Haría que la protagonista Fuera Rainbow Dash (xD Re adicta).**

Se hizo de dia en los Juegos, todo seguía igual, nadie habría muerto.

La primera de todos en despertar fue Sunset Shimmer, tenía hambre iba a despertar primero a Rainbow Dash así irían a cazar algo , Estaba por despertar a Rainbow pero la miró bien de la cara y tenpia un liquido rojo en la boca, o miro bien y era al parecer Sangre **( U.U )**

Sunset se estaba alejando pero luego se despertó Dash.

Rainbow: OO... Devemos ir a comer algo. Luego se dió cuenta de que tenía sangre en la boca y Sunset la miraba y se la tragó rapidamente antes de que sospechara.

Soarin se despierta y despierta a todos.

Fancy: ¿Como Durmieron?

Sunset: Incomoda, por las ramas.

Soarin: Vamos a comer algo.

Rainbow :Mmm... Vamos por unos peces.

Fancy: Si Vamos.

En ese momentos los aliados estaban a punto de irse cuando Sunset agarró a Fancy para decirle algo.

Fancy: ¿Que pasa Sunset?

Sunset: Tal vez este loca, pero hay algo extraño en Rainbow Dash.

Fancy: Querida ella no nos mataría somos us aliados.

Sunset: Tal vez tengas razón como sea vamos.

Todos fueron al rio, pero vieron que había una persona casando peces y los metía al agua con su Tridente en la mano.

Ellos lo veían y cada uno pensaba otra cosa.

Soarin: Lo mataré.

Rainbow: Espera, tal vez el no sea de matar.

Fancy: Rainbow el tiene un Tridente.

Rainbow: ¿Y? Yo tengo un arco y una flecha y no los mato..

Sunset: No se pero por un lado ambos tienen razón. Rainbow tiene razón tal vez sea amigable como no.

Rainbow: Yo iré a el, si algo me hace ya saven...

Sunset: ¿Estas segura?

Rainbow: Si... Espera, ¿A Donde se fue?

En ese momento el hombre habpia desaparecido, Rainbow se acercó unos pasos al Rio pero en ese momento alguien se tiro encima de ella, era el hombre que desapareció.

Rainbow: !ESPERA! ! NO TE ARÉ DAÑO! !QUEREMOS QUE SEAS NUESTRO ALIADO!

El chico la mirpo y habló.

Chico: ¿Queremos? Dijo mientras ayudaba a Rainbow a Levantarse.

Rainbow: Pues si, queremos.

En ese momento salieron de las hojas Soarin, Sunset y Fancy. El chico agarró su tridente y se pusó en posición para poder atacar.

Rainbow: No te aremos nada.

Sunset: No de enserio, queremos que seas nuestro aliado ¿Que dices?

Chico: Em... bueno. ¿por que No?

Rainbow: Bien.

Soarin: Ella es Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Fancy y yo soy Soarin.

Chico: Yo Me llamo Discord.

Rainbow: Bueno vamos a pescar algo.

Discord: De hecho yo ya tengo unos peces, podemos ir a cocinarlos.

Soarin: Buena idea.

Los 5 aliados fueron a cocinar los peces.

Cada uno comió un pez. Los primero en terminar fueron Rainbow y Soarin, en el momento que estaban comiendo se acercaba un humo a ellos. Rainbow lo miró con atención ese humo tocó la mano de Dash y la quemo.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... corrar corramos este humo nos puede matar.

Todos dejaron los pescados y comenzaron a comer, Sunset iba bajando hasta que depronto se chocó con una roca y se torció el pie.

Sunset: Ah, mi pierna.

Fancy: Vamos Sunset.

Fancy y Discord Ayudaron a Sunset a moverse, mientras por el otro lado Rainbow y Soarin estaban corriendo como pueden.

Rainbow corre como puede , pero se traba con unas lianas, Soarin la ayuda a cortarlas pero en ese momento se quemaron con el humo, igual pudieron cortarlas pero no podian correr mucho.

Soarin: ahhhhhh, me duele.

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin, podemos sobrevivir... ahh!

Discord ayudaba a Fancy con sunset, pero vio luego a 2 chicas quemadas que habían muerto.

Discord: Vamos Fancy.

En ese momento el humo tocó la espalda de los 3.

Sunset: Ahhh! QUEMA!

Discord: Ah, corramos.

Finalmente ellos se cayeron y rodaron al suelo, Soarin cayó tambíen y Rainbow igual. Rainbow ve como se hacerca el humo hacia ellos y entonces decide rendirse y morir. Hasta que en ese momento ve una capa invisible que hace que no pase el humo hacia ellos.

En ese momento Dash tenía ampollas por doquier igual que sus compañeros.

Sunset estaba muy mal, luego decide lavarse la cara con agua, tenía un monton de calor, encuentra un mini charco y se tira en el, luego se da cuenta que esas llagas que tienen desaparecen.

Sunset: Vengan chicos, el agua los puede curar.

Todos se tiran al agua.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que dolor!

Soarin: Ahhhh,, Hay...

Discord: Por lo menos estamos a salvo.

Fancy: Eso es verdad.

Sunset mira con atención a Soarin, mira que cuando grita tiene una especie de colmillos en los dientes, decide no decir nada y pensar.

_Rainbow tenía Sangre en su Boca, Soarin tiene una especie de Colmillos. ¿No serán que son Vam..? por favor Sunset, eso no existe, como sea ._

Rainbow: Bien, esperen que es ese ruido?

Discord: Esta Ahi!

En ese momento el grupo ve una cajita que hiba hacia ellos, Rainbow fue hacia esa caja y la abrió.

Abrío la caja y decía un mensaje.

Fancy: ¿Que dice?

Rainbow: Dice...

_Suerte en los Arboles. Del Capitolio._

Soarin: ¿Que es?

Rainbow: Es un vevedero. (no se como se escribe xD)

Rainbow clava ese vevedero en los arboles, espera y al final pensó que no habia agua fresca estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando empezó a tirar agua.

Rainbow: !Chicos! !Miren es agua!

Soarin: Que bien.

Se estaban turnando para poder tomar agua.

Sunset: Bien chicos. Esperen, escuchen eso.

Soarin: Escucho gritos.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! En ese momento suena un cañon.

En ese momento sonó una musica majestuosa y mostraron el signo del capitolio, luego mostraron a los muertos hasta ahora.

Estaba Dumbo , una chica que decia causa: Humo Mortal, Luego otra chica llamada Vivianis causa: Humo Mortal.

Discord pensó..

_Esas seven ser las chicas que estaban hechas cadáveres._

Por ultimo, mostraron a un chico de pelo marrón. Llamado Cheese que decía causa: 10 Clavadas con una espada.

Finalmente terminaron.

Rainbow: 7 Muertes.

Discord: Que feo.

Rainbow: Bueno, será mejor encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Soarin: Tienes razón.

Dicord: Vamos.

En eso Sunset estaba mejor de la pierna, se acerca a Fancy y le dice.

Sunset: Soarin también tiene algo extrño.

Fancy: Que cosa?

Sunset: Colmillos, Fancy se que puede parecer loco pero creo que ellos son Vampiros.

Fancy se la quedó mirando.

**YYY Este fue el cap de hoy, Gracias a Paris por la idea, Paris SOS LO MAS ! :D**

**También a los que votaron Ganó Discord, pero descuiden aparecerá Spike.**

**LOS AMO LOS AMO!**


	22. Mas Sorpresas

**!Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien (Siempre digo lo mismo xDDDD)**

**Bueno, este es otro Cap de The Pony Games. Quiero decirles que esta novela terminará en la cantidad de capitulos de Rainbow Love, osea en 35, Luego al terminar esta novela subiré otro SoarinDash llamado "Solamente Vos"..**

**Bueno Vamos con el Cap :D**

Los aliados estaban caminando, pero no econtraban a nadie. A Rainbow Dash le dio una gran idea.

Rainbow: Chicos, escuchen devemos dividirnos.

Sunset: ¿Solos? !Nos podrian matar Rainbow! (Para eso tienes el Hacha Nena xDDD)

Discord: Bueno, entonces dividamonos en grupos.

Soarin: Bueno, yo con Rainbow.

Rainbow: Y Ustedes 3 son otro grupo. ¿De Acuerdo?

Fancy: Bueno, nos vemos a la noche en este mismo lugar y si viene alguien a asesinar ya saven que hacer.

Discord: Bueno el tiempo es rapido vamos.

Y Así los aliados se dividieron en grupos.

En El Grupo de Discord y los demas:

Discord: ¿Cuando Vamos caminando?

Sunset: Unos 3 Minutos.

Fancy: La verdad que parece que no hay nadie aca.

Sunset: Si tienes razón. Debimos haber chocado con uno asi lo eliminamos.

Discord: Mm.. !Tengo Una Idea!

Sunset: Si dinos.

Discord: Podemos subirnos a los arboles y así veremos quienes y donde estan los demas para matarlos facilmente.

Fancy: Eso está bien, vamos.

Mientras Con Rainbow y Soarin :

Todavía no mataron a nadie, seguían caminando.

Soarin: ... Y dime dash, ¿Como vas con lo de la Sangre y no comer mucho?

Rainbow lo miro.

Rainbow: Pues, es una rara sensación, parece que nunca hube comido. Igual bien ¿Y Tu?

Soarin: Si bien, ya controlo estas cosas, soy un profecional.

Rainbow: Bueno, por que no dejas de presumir y me enseñar algo. Dice con una mirada retadora.

Soarin: ¿Yo? Bueno, pero a que?

Rainbow: Bueno, em... ¿A Volar?

Soarin: MM.. Bueno, pero si alguien se acerca devemos irnos Rapido, porque corremos 2 riesgos, 1 de que sepan que somos Vampiros y 2 de que nos maten.

Rainbow: Como sea dime...

Mientras el otro Grupo:

Ya se subieron al arbol, Sunset Shimmer miraba hacia la derecha, Fancy Hacia la izquierda y Discord hacia el frente y atras.

Fancy: Vieron a Alguien?

Sunset: Yo todavía no.

Discord: Yo... !A Esperen ahí encontré a un chico!

En eso Discord agarra su tridente y apunta hacia el chico que estaba caminando solo por ahi. Al tirar el tridente de suerte, el tridente quedó clabado en la cintura de ese chico y luego sonó un cañon.

Discord: Listo, ya está muerto, son 8.

Fancy: Ahora con cuidado ve hacia el tridente, yo vigilaré y me aseguraré de que no te maten.

Discord: Gracias.

Luego se bajó del arbol y fue hacia su tridente, no era igual tan lejos.

Mientras, Sunset seguía vigilando, estaba todo normal hasta que paró la vista porque vio algo que no es normal ver.

Ella pensó:

_Ella es... ¿Rainbow Dash?_

No podía creer lo que veia , era Rainbow Dash volando , en ese momento se hizo mini golpes en la cabeza asi se aseguraría de que su mente no estaría jugando con ella. Pero al final no jugaba.

Mientras con Dash y Soarin.

Soarin: Bien Rainbow, estas muy bien, sigue volando así.

Rainbow: Ves ya no soy tan novata...

Soarin: Bueno ahora baja.

En ese momento Rainbow estaba por bajar hasta que un hacha le raspó la pierna de Dash, haciendo que esta se cayera.

Rainbow: Ahhhhh! Mi pie, Dijo Rainbow En El piso.

Mientras:

Sunset: !FANCY FANCY! MIRA! ES RAINBOW DASH VOLANDO, TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA VAMPIRA! MIRA!

Fancy: ¿Donde Querida?

Sunset: !AHI!

Fancy se hubicó donde apuntaba el dedo de Sunset.

Fancy: Yo no veo nada Sunset, tal vez estas "Alucinando",hey ¿Y Tu hacha?

Sunset: Pues... em... se me escapó.

Fancy: Bueno. Seguro que Soarin y Rainbow la encontrarán y te la daran.

Sunset: Si.. si claro. Dijo nerviosa, pero en realidad ella tiró el hacha que raspó la pierna de Rainbow.

Mientras:

Rainbow Dash estaba en el suelo.

Soarin: ¿Estas Bien?

Rainbow: !Ahh! No, claro que no, pero ¿De donde vino esta hacha?

Soarin: No lo se, pero la llevaremos con nosotros por si una de nuestras armas no funciona.

Rainbow: Me duele mucho.

Soarin: Espera.

En eso, Soarin agarra unas hojas y con unas lianas hace un yeso y se lo pone en la pierna de Dash.

Soarin: ¿Mejor? Dijo al hacer los ultimos retoques.

Rainbow: Si mejor, la persona que hizo eso lo lamentará mucho.

Soarin: Bueno como sea...

Rainbow: !Cuidado!

En eso Soarin se agachó, era un hacha para zurdos.

Rainbow: ¿Un Hacha Para Zurdos?

Soarin: !Corre!

Rainbow: No puedo, salvate.

Soarin: Ven entonces.

En eso Soarin agarró a dash como pudo y se la llevó asi perdería de vista a esa persona, Rainbow agarraba las flechas y se las trataba de tirar, pero esa persona las logra esquivar.

Rainbow: Rapido Soa... !Se Está Acercando!

Soarin: No puedo mucho...

Rainbow: Tengo una idea.. !Trepate!

Soarin: Bueno, sostente.

En eso Soarin se trepa, Rainbow aprovechó el momento y se la tiró con mucha fuerza el arco y esa persona no la pudo esquivar.

La flecha de dash estaba clavada a los ojos de esa persona.

Al final ambos se acercan y lo ven, luego escuchan un cañon.

Soarin: ¿Quien era?

Rainbow: No lo se... pero se me hace Familiar...

Rainbow se acerca mas y le ve esos ojos verdes...

Rainbow: !NO LO PUEDO CREER! !ES SPIKE!

Soarin: ¿Spike?

Rainbow: El fue mi amigo en otra escuela. Dijo Rainbow mientras lanzaba lagrimas porque mató a uno de sus antiguos amigos de la infancia.

Soarin: Rainbow lo siento, no savia que era él.

En eso Soarin abraza a su amiga.

Rainbow: Como sea vamonos de aquí.

Soarin: Escucha dejame cargarte.

Rainbow: Bueno, PERO NO PIENSES EN...

Soarin: Si, si ya lo se.

Rainbow: bueno...

Rainbow y Soarin se van, luego se juntan en el mismo jugar que estaban , en eso Sunset cuando ve a Rainbow la mira sospechosamente.

Discord:¿Mataron a Alguien?

Rainbow: S, a 1 persona pero ya no importa.

Soarin: Y ¿Ustedes?

Fancy: Si, Discord mató a una persona con su tridente.. Rainbow.. ¿Que te pasó en la pierna?

Soarin: Una persona tiró su hacha y lastimo a Dash. Dice Soarin mientras mostraba el hacha.

Discord: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero.. Sunset. ¿Esa no es tu Hacha?

Sunset se queda mirandolos, finalmente agarra el hacha y confiesa.

Sunset: Lo siento Dash, es que ultimamente te veo muy extraña, estas con sangre en la boca, y luego te vi volar en el bosque y Soarin te vi con colmillos.

Soarin y Rainbow se miraron con cara sorprendida..

Discord: Espera, ¿Ustedes Son Vampiros?

Soarin: No noso...

Rainbow: !Si, pero el no es vampiro soy yo!

Fancy: ¿Que? Querida estas alucinando como Sunset.

Rainbow: No, no estoy alucinando, Sunset Tenpia Razón, Soy una Vampira, se que piensa que los mataré pero no, no los mataré y no es necesario que me maten porque me voy así no estan cerca de mi.

Soarin: ¿Rainbow?...

Rainbow se estaba alejando de ellos, hasta que Discord va hacia ella.

Discord: No te preocupes Rainbow, tu no eres el unico.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Discord en eso mostró sus dientes, wow dos colmillos (Se que piensan esta escritora hace a todos vampiros xDD)

Soarin se queda muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta. (Cierra la boca Soarin sino entrará un insecto xD)

Rainbow: tu eres Vam..piro?! Dice Dash también Sorprendida.

Fancy: Esto es muy Wow...

Sunset: ¿No nos mataran o si?

Rainbow: ¿Que? !No!

Soarin: Yo también Soy Vampiro. Dice Soarin mostrando sus colmillos.

Fancy: Chicos hay algo que devo decirles...

Sunset:Si, si ya se que eres un vampiro también... ¿No? (La cadena xDD)

Fancy: No, !CORRAN!

En eso todos fueron a correr, Soarin agarró a Dash y se la llevó con ella.

Rainbow tiraba las flechas, sunset no podía era a unica arma que tenía.

Rainbow: Toma usalas.

En eso Dash le dá a sunset 2 flechas y sunset las tira hacia las personas logrando matar a 2 mas. en eso sonó 2 cañones.

Finalmente al morir esas 2 personas no había otras personas.

Todos se detuvieron...

Sunset: A ver si entendí bien.. ¿Ustedes 3 son vampiros?

Los 3: Sip.

Fancy: Y NO NOS ATACARAN?

Los 3: Nop.

Sunset: Bueno, como sea iré a cazar peces para ustedes.

Fancy: Yo te acompaño.

Los 2 se fueron a cazar algo.

Mientras los otros 3 estaban y entonces sonó el ruido del capitolio. Se mostraron a 4 persnas, una persona decia causa: Tridente, otra persona decia causa: Arco y Flecha, y las dos personas decían la misma causa.

Discord: Son 4. En total 11 (Caculé Mentalmente para la proxima me compraré una calculadora xDDD)

Soarin: Como sea chicos, a hacer Guardia!

Mientras los otros 2 en el rio.

Sunset: No puedo creer que sean .. en.. eso.

Fancy: ¿Tu crees que no nos mataran?

Sunset: Pues, no lo se, pero yo creo en Rainbow y ella es una chica de mucha confianza, fue aliada de Stipfire y Stipfire estaba solo con verdaderos Aliados como ella Fancy, tal vez diga la verdad.

Fancy: Tienes Razón. Bueno, con eso será suficiente vamos.

Sunset: Si Vamos..

En eso al irse había 2 personas mirandolos.

Chico 1: A la mañana de los Juegos a todos ellos les daremos un pequeño empujón.

Chico 2: ¿Tu dices? Pensé que los mataríamos con nuestras armas ya que las tenemos con nosotros. (xD)

Chico 1: !A Eso me refieron! Escucha, ellos tienen muchas armas y si queremos los dos sobrevivir tendremos que hacer eso. Ademas, ya quedan pocos en los juegos y devemos ponernos mas profecionales.

Chico 2: A Bueno, ya entiendo. La verdad que tienes mucha razón, la del todo el mundo.

Chico 1 : Solo descanza compañero, solo descanza, total mañana les daremos unas clavadas en sus fragiles cuerpos jeje...

Chico 2: De hecho, le daríamos un empujón. Dijo muy confundida. ( xD Que tonta xD)

Chico 1: Hay dios, solo descanza de una vez. Dijo mientras se golpeó la cabeza con su mano.

**Y Ese fue otr Cap de "The Pony Games" Hice a todos Vampiros xDDD Maté a Spike (Soy una asesina D:) xD **

**Bueno espero que les guste! Si comentas de paso responde esta pregunta:  
><strong>

**¿Que harías si fueras Ultra Millonario? e.e?**

**LOS AMO!**


	23. Nuevas Reglas

**!HOLA! Espero que estén bien Amigos Mios!  
><strong>

**Hoy es Hora De Aventura! (xDD) Bueno, hoy es Miercoles, yo tengo una canción para este dia...**

**Mi-mi-mi Miercoles! **Mi-mi-mi Miercoles!** **Mi-mi-mi Miercoles!** (Adoro esa Cancion xDD) Mejor me callo y vamos con la historia.**

**Yo si fuera Millonaria: Me compraría una mansió y a todo McDonals :D xD**

Finalmente luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron Sunset y Fancy con los pescados.

Rainbow: Que rico, la verdad tengo mucha hambre...

Soarin: Yo igual.

Dicord: Yo menos...

Sunset: Bueno aca tenemos ya no hay tantos pescados. Dijo mientras le davan pescados a cada uno.

Fancy : ¿Mataron a Alguien?

Rainbow: No, pero apuesto que se en donde deven estar la mayoría.

Soarin: ¿Si? Dijo mientras savoreaba el pescado (Los Pescados deven Odiar a Soarin xDD)

Fancy: Dejame adivinar.. ¿El Centro?

Rainbow: Si, allá hay muchas municiones y supongo que a cada rato hay gente para agarrar algo.

Discord: Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando... Vamos. Dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos del pescado (¿Odian También a Discord Pescados xDD)

Sunset: Bueno vamos.

En eso los 5 aliados fueron al centro, era de dia en los juegos.

En Canterlot:

Rarity: Ah, jamas entenderé la moda de esos Juegos.

Pinkie: Pobre pescatido, descansa en paz pescado, descansa en paz. Dijo trizte.

Applejack Pensó:

Applejack: A Veces pienso que Pinkie mira muchas peliculas.. (xD Yo miro de Historias De Corazón xDDD)

Los aliados finalmente llegaron al centro. Vigilaban que nadie entraría y los atacara de sorpresa.

Rainbow: Bueno, al parecer soy muy tonta pensando.

Sunset: Miren, quedaron espadas y Hachas.

Soarin: Esas armas deven ser de las personas de que no lograron llegar a agarrar sus armas y murieron.

Fancy: Deves tener Razón.

Discord: Bueno.. Esperen ¿Que es eso?

En ese momento 3 chicos se acercaron a ellos, uno tenía una espada, los otros dos un tridente pero mas pequeño que el de Discord (Para la proxima buscaré mas armas en Wikipedia xD)

Discord: !CUIDADO!

En ese momento Discord Estaba peliando con su tridente y le trataba que clavar su tridente a uno de los chicos. Mientras Sunset seguía peliando con otro. Esa persona le tiró el hacha a suset y quedó indefensa, en eso Fancy va a cubrirla.

Fancy: Ve por tu Hacha, está en el agua. Dijo mientras hacía fuerza asi no se cayera.

Soarin y Rainbow luchaban por otra parte, los del Capitolio veían todo.

Jefe: Dios, ojalá que esa Chica Muera.

Secretario Nuevo: Bueno, escucha jefe les tengo buenas noticias. Mira... Ella está muy a la orilla, si logramos girar la superficie puede morir ahogada.

Jefe: Nada mal, intentelo.

En eso el jefe mandó y el secretario giró el centro.

Mientra:

Rainbow estaba luchando hasta que tropezó con una roca y se tiró.

Chico 1: Es hora de morir..

En ese momento empezó a girar, todos se estaban manteniendo para que no cayeran y murieran por la fueza del agua.

Soarin se tenía como podia, el vio como uno de los 3 chicos se cayó al agua y sonó el cañon.

Rainbow se estaba resvalando, en eso se estaba por caer hasta que Sunset agarró su mano y con la otra clavó el hacha a una de las rocas.

Chico 2: Vamos amigo, el otro murió vamos a salir de este lugar.

Chico 1: Pero devemos darles unas palizas asi mueren.

Chico 2: De hecho, era un empujón.

Chico 1: !A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO! En ese momento el esquiva una espada que hiba hacia el.

Chico 1: Mejor vamonos.

Chico 2: Pero dijiste que...

Chico 1: SOLO VAMONOS, DESPIDETE DE ELLOS...

Chico 2: Ok, adios chicos , fue un placer nos vemos lue...

Chicos 1: !SOLO VEN ACA!

En ese momento el chico agarró a su compañero y huyeron de ahí.

Rainbow: Sunset se está resvalando.

Sunset: Espera... No... !NO!

En ese momento Rainbow no aguantó y se sontó de sunset, Rainbow se tiró al agua la golpeaban mucho...Rainbow sentía una sensación y se quedaba sin aire. Sentía como el agua la golpeaba en los ojos y en toda la cara.

El jefe ve como Rainbow Cae al agua.

Jefe: Listo, eso es todo.

Finalmente para.

Soarin: Todos estan bien... Esperen ¿Y Dash?

Finalmente los 4 ven como Rainbow Dash salía del agua temblando.

Rainbow: Es..t-a-a-a- fri-a..

Sunset: Wow. Como sea vamonos de aquí. !JEFE DEL CAPITOLIO TUS COSAS NO FUNCIONAN DECEREBRADO! !VEANOS COMO GANAREMOS WACHO!

En eso todos miraron a Sunset Shimmer enojada y gritando, nunca la vieron así.

Sunset: ¿Que? Ya perdí a mis hermanas, a mis padres, no tengo nada en la vida, estoy Sola. Dice enojada.

Rainbow la mira sorprendida.

Soarin: Bueno, mejor vamonos de aca antes de que vuelvan.

Fancy: Si pero... En ese momento sonó un cañon antes de que el termine de hablar.

Soarin: Otro muerto, Fancy Cuantos Son... ¿Fancy?

Discord: !Ah!

En ese momento todos se voltearon y vieron a Fancy sangrando, Rainbow se acercó a el y vio que tenia muchos puntos, murió al parecer de unas evillas ninja.

Sunset: ¿Que Fue? !ES ENSERIO! !AHORA PIERDO A MI AMIGO DEL DISTRICTO! !QUE MAS QUIEREN! !DIGAMEN QUE MAS QUIEREN! !QUIERO VIVIR, Y ME QUITAN A MI AMIGO! !QUE MAS...Aw...

En ese momento Sunset para y se cae al piso otra vez Sangrada, Tenía una espada clavada en el pecho...

En ese momento se escucharon otros 2 cañones...

Rainbow: SUNSET! DIO MIOS! NO LO...

Soarin: Vamos Dash, escuchame se que te duele pero devemos irnos.

Rainbow: No puedo aceptarlo era mi amiga.. Dijo lanzando lagrimas.

Soarin: Se que no te gusta pero vamos Rainbow, no quiero perder otro amigo mas en este lugar y menos si sos vos, vamonos que aqui antes de que nos maten.

Rainbow: Wow , ¿Dijiste menos si era Yo?

Soarin: Ya te lo Dije antes, eres mi compañera y todo eso pero...

Rainbow: Si pero dime la verdad.. ¿Soy para vos algo mas que una compañera de Districto?

Soarin: Em.. es que... Dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el hombro.

Discord: Chicos vamonos antes de que nos maten.

Rainbow: Bueno vamonos.

En los tres se fueron, mientras se fueron Rainbow vio como un helicoptero se llevó los cuerpos de Fancy y Sunset Shimmer muertos.

En el bosque:

Ya era de noche, entonces luego antes de que ellos comieran los pescados que sobraron sonó una musica majestuosa. Para ver a los muertos.

Primero se vió a una chica, que decia razón: Tridente Pequeño, luego se vió a un chico que decía causa: Agua , Luego mostraron a Fancy, que decia causa: Evillas Ninja y finalmente a Sunset: Causa espada.

Luego estaba una voz del capitolio:

Voz: !ATENCIÓN! ESCUCHEN , YA QUEDAN POCOS, QUEDAN MENOS DISTRICTOS Y HAY MAS MUERTOS, SUERTE A LOS GANADORES DE ESTE AÑO, SE AVISA QUE AHORA HABRAN TORMENTAS ELETRICAS, LLUVIAS Y OTRAS COSAS PARA VER QUIENES VIVEN Y QUIENES NO TAMBIÉN, AREMOS ESTO MAS DIFICIL, CADA RATO APARECERAN EN EL CIELO UNA PERSONA, ESA PERSONA QUE APARECE SERA LA PERSONA QUE TRATAREMOS EL CAPITOLIO DE MATAR CON OBSTACULOS DIFICILES, SI ESA PERSONA MUERE PASA A OTRA PERO TAMBIÉN PUEDE PASAR DE QUE SOBREVIVA ESA PERSONA POR LO TANTO PASARÁ A OTRA.

!SIGAN CON LOS JUEGOS!

En ese momento Los 3 Se miraron entre si:

Soarin: Murieron 4, son en total 15 personas.

Rainbow: Pueden matar a gente, !QUE FEO! (Para todos es feo al menos que sea un asesino serial xD)

En ese momento se mostró a una persona, era una chica de pelo rojo y su piel era de color marrón, se llamaba "Bad" (Es la prima de AJ En MLP No se como se escribe su nombre xDD)

Discord: Esa es la chica que trataran matar al parecer.

Rainbow: Si, bueno es mejor dormir.

Soarin: Si vamos.

En eso se acostaron los 3 a dormir. Rainbow se acostó y vió el cielo, ella pensaba en que estaría ahora pensando Scotaló, sus amigas, su familia y todos los que la estuvieran Viendo.

Soarin la mira y le susurra..

Soarin: Duermete, seguro ellos piensa que estas bien.

Rainbow lo mira..

Rainbow: ¿Como lo supiste? Lees las mentes? Eso es de Vampiro?

Soarin: No solo decia para quedar bien.

En eso Rainbow le da una cachetada.

Rainbow: Oye Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Que?

Rainbow: Dime que me querías decir alla.

Soarin: Bueno, es que tu eres una gran amiga y eso.

Rainbow: A Bueno pues gracias.

Soarin: Denada Dashie.

Rainbow: !QUE ME DIJISTE!

Soarin: Dashie..

Rainbow: No me digas así o te voy a ...

Soarin: A Que dime? Dice con una mirada desafíante.

Rainbow: A pues... en realidad.. no lo se.. Mejor Vamos a dormir.

Soarin: Bueno, si quieres yo podria... Mejor olvidalo...

Rainbow: Si quieres duerme conmigo. Pero solo de guardia..

Soarin: A Bueno, si tu insiste. Pero pensaba algo mas que eso..

Rainbow: Duerme Bien.

Soarin: Tu Igual.

En eso ambos duermen abrazados, Soarin lanza una gran sonrisa. Era como un oso de peluche.

Rainbow se da vuelta y ve como Soarin la mira.

Soarin: Em.. ¿No era que ibas a Dormir?

Rainbow: Y Tu?

Soarin: Ejem... bueno buenas noches. En eso el le da un beso en la mejilla Rainbow cierra los ojos y luego se da cuenta de que Soarin empieza a sentir su pelo..

Rainbow: Soarin.. So... SOARIN! Que.. Es.t... En eso fue interrumpida Soarin le dio un beso muy apacionado en los labios de dash, Rainbow miraba a Soarin, al parecer eso sentía el por ella "Amor" No solo "Amistad" Rainbow no tuvo otra opcion de que seguirle el beso.

Rainbow seguía pero luego se separó, sintió un pinchazo en sus labios.

Rainbow: !Auch! Dijo mientras le salia un poco de Sangre en su boca.

Soarin: Lo siento.. debió ser los colmillos.

Rainbow: ¿Que fue eso? Dijo mientras se sacaba la sangre en su boca.

Soarin: Se que no deví hacerlo, ahorame iré a dormir..

Rainbow: Pero lo hiciste también antes.. ¿Te gusto?

Soarin: Em.. no es que bueno. Mejor iré a dormir Adios!

Soarin se acostó Rapidamente. Rainbow fue y abrazó a Soarin y se durmió, en eso dijo.

Rainbow: En realidad a mi me gustó..

Soarin estaba entre dormido pero sonrió porque escucho "Me gustó"

Soarin piensa " Que linda"

Rainbow Piensa "Que Tonto Tierno"

Mientras los otros:

Chico 1: Estuvimos Tan Cerca...

Chico 2: Si, no pude desperdirme de ellos..

Chico 1: Eres muy malo..

Chico 2: Tu ni eres mi amigo..

Chico 1: !SI TU FUERAS MAS VISTÓN Y SABRIAS MAS COSAS SOBRE LOS DEMAS SERÍAMOS AMIGOS!

Chico 2 Pensaba: Em... a ver... quiero ser su amigo pero... !Ya se!

Chico 2: Si se muchas cosas, y no saves lo que vi.

Chico 1: Cuentame

Chico 2: la otra vez vi a una chica que al parecer era muy maleducada , estaba en la puerta y decia con un cartel "Vamos Papi".

Chico 1: Ella es mi hija..

Chico 2: A No savia que eras madre... Dijo Mintiendo.

Chico 1: Soy padre...

Chico 2: !AA CON RAZÓN VI A TU ESPOSA EMBARAZADA EN EL SUPERMERCADO TENIA UNA GRAN PANZA DE ENSERIO! Dijo mas nervioso y con otra mentira.

Chico 1: Es Adoptada.. Dijo Serio.

Chico 2: Mejor me callo. Dijo nervioso y con cara tonta, luego se fue a dormir igual que el otro.

**Y Ese fue otro Cap de The Pony Games.. ¿Les Gustó? E.E**

**El chiste de los chicos es muy feo (Creo xD Lo saqué de o algo asi xDDD) Bueno, otra pregunta..**

**¿Que Cosas o a Quien Odias? (Por Favor no a mi xDD) LOS AMO!**

**MI-MI-MI MIERCOLES**

**MI-MI-MI- MIERCOLES!**

**OK ME CALLO (Digo dejo de escribir) Mañana vendra a casa unas amigas mias, así que es probable que mañana no suba cap pero no se preocupen, trataré enserio LOS AMO LOS AMO LOS AMO IGUAL A QUE LA COMIDA (LA ADORO) xD Como la propaganda de Luquetti :**

**TENGO INVITADOS Y SON UN MONTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN xD (Si vieron la propaganda seguro que habran escuchado eso) Chau :D**


	24. El Futuro Eliminado

**!HOLA! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, ESTA NOVELA TERMINARÁ A LOS 30 O 35 CAP, ASI QUE SERÁ COMO Rainbow Love. Vamos con el Cap. Antes unas cosas para un amigo:**

**1: No soy Believer, mis amigos tampoco en vez de decirle Justin Bieber le dicen Justin Gayber,igual las Believer son buenas amigas.**

**2: Mi canal de YouTube favorito además de Hasbro Studios es HolaSoyGermán, LO ADORO :D**

**Bueno vayamos con el Cap...**

Al dia siguiente, Soarin es el que se levanta primero, al levantarse lo primero que ve es a Rainbow Dash acostada durmiendo, parecia un Angel, Tenía Cara de Dashie aunque a ella no le gustaba que le digan así. Luego de a poco se levantó Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow se levanta y por ultimo se levanta Discord. Estaban a punto de cazar cuando de pronto apareció un gran grito.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En ese momento sonó el cañon, luego apareció la imagen de Bat, al parecer el Capitolio pudo vencerla y había muerto, Luego apareció otra cara, era un chico, era Discord.

Rainbow Y Soarin estaban muy sorprendidos, se miraron triztemente y luego miraron a Discord paralizado, estaba muy palido, como si no hubiera comido sangre en años..

Rainbow: Discord, no te preocupes podras vivir.

Discord: Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien..

Soarin: Pero el Capitolio...

Discord: El Capitolio no sufre Soarin. Bueno como sea prefieron comer antes de mi muerte.

Rainbow: Todo estará bien, ahora vamos por unas ranas.

En eso los 3 aliados fueron a cazar ranas. Cazaron 3. Uno para cada uno. Luego Rainbow se detuvo y escucho pisadas y se escondieron los 3 en unas plantas y vieron como un chico corria porque otros dos lo perseguían para matarlo.

Rainbow: le susurraba: Podemos ahora matarlos..

Soarin: NOS PODRIAN DESCUBRIR RA...

Discord: Shhh! Dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Soarin con su mano, luego miraron como el chico trataba de defenderse pero era imposible, los otros dos tenían armas mas fuertes.

Chico 1: Amigo, ve y matalo.

Chico 2: Bueno, si tu dices.

Chico 1: Despidete...

Chico 2: Adiós, te mandaré postales asi no te pierdes ningún chusmeri...

Chico 1: !SOLO MATALO!

El compañero le obedeció y lo lastimo con sus propias manos, sonó un cañon, ya habría muerto. Quedaban en los juegos Pocos.

Rainbow: Ya se fueron..

Discord: Vamos al rio, no nos alcanzará con esto.

Soarin: Si vamos.

Así los 3 chicos fueron al rio, Soarin estaba sentada Junto a Rainbow Dash mientras ambos miraban como Discord Mataba y cazaba a los peces con el hacha que juntaron cuando Sunset Shimmer murió.

Soarin vio como Rainbow estaba Preocupada y decide Romper el Silencio.

Soarin: ¿Que pasa?

Rainbow: Nonada, solo pensaba...

Soarin: ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabamos contando chistes así estabamos de humor?

Rainbow: Si, si pero ahora no tengo humor, ese es el trabajo de Pinkie.

Soarin: Mira Rainbow...

En eso Soarin no terminó la frase porque Rainbow lo besó, era un apasionado beso, duró unos minutos, el sintió el beso en su corazón (Re Poetico xDD)

Finalmente Rainbow terminó y miro como Soarin lo miraba con los ojos mas grande (que el gato con Botas xDD)

Soarin: Rainbow, se que la conductora dijo que devemos..

Rainbow: Soarin, te diré la verdad, ese beso no fue para ser populares , fue real para mi.

Soarin: Espera, ¿Te gusto?

Rainbow: Algo así..

En eso Soarin le dió un pico, Discord Los vió y se mató de Risa.

Discord: Bueno, Romeo y Julieta vamonos... Tortolitos.. Dijo mientras reia y a la vez los apuntaba con su dedo.

Rainbow lo miraba con una cara asesina que hizo que Discord deje de hablar de una vez. (Hizo la "MIRADA" xDD)

Finalmente en el bosque fueron, era de noche ya, se fueron a dormir. Rainbow estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que Discord dejó de seguirlos y empezó a Preocuparse.

Rainbow: ¿Y Discord?

Soarin: No lo se, estaba aqui hace un momento..

En eso Rainbow siente que alguien le toca el hombro, era un hombro frio y se asustó. Cuando vio l oque vió no lo podía creer.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhgg! Ese es.. DISCORD!

Rainbow vio como Discord tenpia 3 clabadas de espada, esta a estrangulado ya muerto (D:)

Soarin: D..ISCORD! AMIGO!

Rainbow: Escucha Soarin, nos pueden matar, vamonos..

Soarin: El Es mi amigo... No lo defraudaré!

Rainbow: lo se, y si no lo quieres defraudar devemos ganar los juegos, por los que murieron. Por las familias y amigos, Por Nosotros.

Soarin la mira a Rainbow Dash..

Soarin: ¿No-nosotros?

Rainbow: Si vamonos...

En ese momento se fueron a ir a otro lugar por si alguien los estaría espiando...

Con los Otros Dos:

Chico 1: DEVEMOS PONERNOS MAS PROFECIONALES!

Chico 2: Si, ellos se deven poner, esta agua está podrida! Dice mientras la escupe.

Chico 1: DIOS! DEJA DE UNA VEZ ESAS COSAS!

Chico 2: SAVES ALGO BUENO SERÍA HUMOR!

Chico 1: Quieres Humor? !Te la daré!

En eso agarró de la mochila un boligrafo y empezó a escribir en sus mangas una frase..

Chico 1: Leela.

En eso , su compañero miró la nota y la leyó.

Chico 2: El que lee esto Morira...agh..

En ese Momento el chico provechó y le dio un clavazo con su espada en su panza causando su muerte...

Chico 1: No te preocupes, te enviaré una postal, YA NO TE AGUANTABA MAS! Dijo mientras reía y estaba Serio.

Mientras con los dos:

Soarin y Rainbow estaba por dormir, hasta que depronto apareció el signo del capitolio y aparecieron los muertos.

Era Bat, Discord, El chico que asesinó uno de los que los perseguían y por ultimo a un chico que los persiguió y Mató a Sunset y Fancy.

Rainbow: WoW... Son en total 19 Personas , faltan 5

En ese momento se mostró la cara de el proximo que moriría, era Soarin.

Soarin: Y..o...yo...

Rainbow: !No te Preocupes! No moriras! !Es mi promesa Pinkie! Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Soarin y luego se fue a dormir.

Soarin se alivió al oir eso y se fue a dormir.

En Canterlot:

Pinkie: PROMESA PINKIE, ES UNA PROMESA PINKIE!

**Y Ese fue otro Cap de The pony Games...**

**Pregunta xDD: "¿Que Serie de TV Te gusta Mas Ademas de MLP"...**

**A mi me gusta The Walking Dead 0-0 Paresco Marimacho pero está buena xDD**

**Los amo! (Maté a Discord Noooooooooooooooo) xD**


	25. Una Noticia que Cambió Todo

**!Holis, esper que esten de Maravilla! Yo estoy ahora re Nerviocionada (xD) Esta Ganando River (Emoción) Pero Boca al parecer le quiere Empatar (Nerviosa xD)**  
><strong>FINALMENTE GANÓ RIVER! ESTOY VERY HAPPY! XDDDDDD <strong>

**Vamos con el Cap:**

**MLP No me pertenece, Si lo fuera estaría mas feliz que Pinkie Pie (Eso es imposible nadie supera a Pinkie Pie xDD)**

Era de dia en los juegos, Faltaba poco, Rainbow se levantó muy temprano para asegurarse de que Soarin no muera como mostraron en los juegos ayer. El Capitolio quería matarlo , Luego Rainbow Dash vio como Soarin se depsertaba de a poco.

Soarin: Aww.. ¿Dormiste Bien? Dijo meintras se frotaba los ojos.

Rainbow: Si, pero tengo hambre, igual creo que lo controlo muy bien.

Soarin: Si Claro, escucha vamos a cazar algo.

Rainbow: Si Vamos..

En ese momento, ambos se fueron a cazar algo, ambos estaban cansados, agotados , sucios porque no se bañaban pero igual seguían juntos y era algo bueno por lo menos.

Rainbow: Y Dime... ¿Que harás cuando termines estos Juegos? Dice mientras busca un pez para cazar.

Soarin: Esa pregunta se me hace familiar... ¿Saves? Dice con una mirada Picara

Rainbow: Bueno.. Esa pregunta vos misma me la hiciste pero en los otros juegos.

Soarin: A si, claro. Dijo riendo, luego vio un pez y con su lanza la cazó.

Rainbow: Ese es un gran pez.. Dijo mientras habría los colmillos.

Soarin: Tranquila amigita, vamos alla a cocinarlo.. 

Cuando lo estaban cocinando vieron y empezaron a caer rayos en los arboles, Raibow estaba algo asustada aunque no lo admitiera.

Soarin: Vamos. Esos Rayos nos pueden Matar.

Rainbow: Si, si tienes razón vamonos.

En eso los 2 se fueron corriendo, Rainbow y Soarin se estaban cubriendo la espalda hasta que Rainbow se tropeza con algo.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg!

En eso ve a una chica toda quemada y morotoneada (xD) Al parecer la mató uno de los rayos y en ese momento sonó el cañon.

Soarin: Vamos Dash.

Rainbow se quedó paralizada pero luego reacionó y se fue corriendo, estuvieron mucho corriendo y las tormentas estaban lejos de ellos.

Soarin: Listo... ahg.. estoy cans-sado. Dijo mientras se sentaba.. Hug, que rico se ve eso. Dice mientras agarra unas uvas, se las estaba por comer cuando Rainbow las tiró del piso.

Rainbow: !Soarin! Estas loco?!

Soarin: ¿Por Que tengo hambre?

Rainbow: mira...

En eso Rainbow señala con su dedo la uva tirada, hizó un hollo de fuego, al parecer eran venenosas (Y Con Llamas xD)

Soarin: Wow.. Gracias Rainbow, pero ¿Como saves?

Rainbow: Soy experta en todo.

Soarin: Si menos en ser vampira... se susurró.

Rainbow: ¿Que dijiste? Dijo enojada.

Soarin: Am.. Nada..

En eso ambos agarraron un agua que sobró, había muy poca agua pero es lo que había.

Rainbow: Bueno, no es nada pero es algo... (No se conforma igual que yo xDD)

Soarin: Tu lo dijiste... Es nada! (Alguien me entiende xDD)

Rainbow: Espera.. Que ruido es ese..?

En eso Rainbow se sube a un arbol y ve una chispa en el cielo, decide lanzar una flecha y al lanzarls se ve la sensación de que es fierro la capa de los Juegos. Podría quemarla, pero ¿Con Qué? Luego ve que los rayos se acercan a ellos.

Soarin: Vamos Dash! BAJA HAY QUE HUIR!

Rainbow: Bueno, Vamos.

En eso ella baja y empiezan a correr mucho, Rainbow trata de decirle algo a Soarin..

Rainbow: Escuchame.. devemos...

Soarin: Cuidado.

En eso Soarin corre a Rainbow y cae un rayo, el lo esquiva pero el ruido le daño un poco el oido.

Soarin: !AUCH!

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin Podemos Ganar..

En eso Rainbow fue y vio el arbol mas grande, no había otra salida, los rodeaban leopardos. Rainbow vio como se acercaba los rayos... En eso Rainbow pensó..

_Podemos Quemarlo..._

Soarin ve como Rainbow tiene la cara de tener un plan..

Soarin: ¿Que pasa Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow no dice nada y agarra una flecha y la enreda con una liana sujetada al arbol...

Soarin: Espera.. Rainbow .. ALEJATE DE ESA FLECHA!

Rainbow lo mira y empieza a apuntar al cielo viendo como los rayos se acercaban era el momento...

Soarin: RAINBOW NO... NO LO AGAS... RECUERDA QUIEN ES EL ENEMIGO...

En eso Rainbow empieza a pensar... Era el Jefe del Capitolio, ella savía que no le agradaba ella si ganaba y lo quería ver sufrir..

Soarin: Bien Dash bie...

En eso Rainbow apunta al cielo, luego un rayo cae y suelta la flecha.. ella sale volando gritando.

Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!

Al caer al piso ella ve como la flecha con la energía de la tormenta toca el techo de los juegos y en eso el techo empieza a derrumbarse.

Soarin: RAINBOW...

Rainbow: CORRE!

En eso Soarin fue y corrio, Rainbow veia como se cae el techo a pedazos. Sentía el ruido en su oido (Dramático xDD)

Luego ve como se acerca el Helicoptero y agarra su cuerpo y empieza a subir, ella sentía como la fuerza del rayo la dejo sangrada, tenía un brazo y las dos piernas sangradas, en eso cierra los ojos y ve como la luz se acercaba a ella.

En eso se despierta directamente y se ve en otro lugar, Era el hospital, estaba vendada como la primera vez pero mas, al lado tenpia otro sobreviviente pero no era Soarin..

En eso ve como el Jefe del Capitolio se acerca a ella.

Jefe: Hola Dash..

Ella lo mira y se dispone a decir.

Rainbow: ¿Y Soarin?

Jefe: Soarin ya no..

Rainbow: No lo mataron, el está bien.

Jefe: Si está bien, pero no pienses que se terminaron los juegos por una flecha energizada por un rayo..

Rainbow: ¿A Que te refieres?

Jefe: Seguirán los juegos...

Rainbow en eso se levanta y lo toma del traje y le empieza a gritar..

NO ES POSIBLE.. ODIO ESTOS JUEGOS... LOS ODIO CON EL ALMA...

En eso el Jefe Del Capitolio agarró una Jeringa y se la puso a Dash que de a poco se calmó.

Rainbow: YO TE ODIO Y SOARINEST´BI..e.. aeg.

En eso Rainbow se vuelve a despertar y ve a la Conductora a Su lado.

Conductora: Se que preguntas por Soarin, El está bien.

Rainbow: Gracias, pero ¿Como será ahora los juegos?

Conductora: Estaran los que vivieron, osea tu, Soarin y el otro sobreviviente..

Rainbow: Bien, Dile a Soarin que ganaremos porque como equipo som...

Conductora: ¿Que? A Nenita no lo saves ¿Verdad?

Rainbow: ¿Saver que?

Conductora: Ya no existe districto 4, Tu eres el districo 1 y él el numero 2...

Rainbow: Quieres decir que..

Conductora: Si, no pueden ganar como equipo, no son del mismo districo..

En eso Rainbow empieza a poner cara trizte, al parecer ahora tendría que matar a su amigo en eso miró al cielo (Osea al techo xD) y se susurró preguntando...

_¿Devo Matar a Soarin?.._

**Y Ese fue el Cap de Hoy, perdón si me tardé, es que tengo ahora las pruevas y hago lo que puedo.. Que final, ¿Les Gustó? ¿Los Dejó Pensativos? ¿Dejaré de hacer estas preguntas Tontas xD? Bueno, comenten...**

**Digamen su Comida Favorita (Morfi xD)**

**Mensaje para un Usuario:**

**No te preoupes ya somos dos los infantiles, También veo Hora de Aventura, ese perro es muy loquito xDD**

**LOS AMO! CON MI ALMA! Y CON MIS VENAS! Y CON MIS ORGANOS! (Ya entendieron xDD)**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!**


	26. Decisiones Por Tomar

**!HOLA! Espero que esten Bien :)**

**Mi Comida Favorita es: Toda xD Pero mas el Omelet xD es muy queso y jamón xD**

**Bueno sigamos con la historia...**

**MLP No me pertenece (Ojalá xD) (Haría una canción llamada Cielo Despejado.. emíeza asi.. hoy.. es.. mejor no xD)**

Rainbow no podía creer lo que se enteró, ¿Tendría que Matar También a Soarin?

Rainbow: No, esto no es correcto...

Conductora: Lamentablemente es así Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¿Pero como Puede ser? Si el y yó siempre fuimos del mismo districo.

Conductora: lose , pero el Jefe Del Capitolio me dijo que era lo mejor..

Rainbow se pone a pensar de ese Jefe..

Rainbow: !Ese jefe quiere que nos matemos! !El me odia! !Devemos hacer algo!

Conductora: ¿Pero qué? El es el jefe del Capitolio.

Mientras con Soarin.

Soarin estaba sentado sano y salvo, hasta que en la havitación aparece el Jefe del Capitolio.

Soarin: ¿Que hago aca? !Terminaron Los Juegos! Espera... ¿Donde está Dash?

Jefe: Ella ya no es tu Aliada, ni amiga , ni compañera de Districo..

Soarin: ¿De Que habla? Ella es mi amiga...

Jefe: No porque dos cosas, una que los Juegos No se terminan, tu amiga no fue tan lista porque igual los juegos se van a seguir haciendo..

Soarin: Pero.. ¿Que pasa con ella? ¿Otra vez seran 24 chicos? !No Es Justo! Dice enojado.

Jefe: Ella está bien, solo jugarán los que sobrevivieron, osea tu , Dash y otro sobreviviente.

Soarin: Bien, Jefe ganaremos.

Jefe: ¿Ganaremos?

Soarin: Si, ya saves.. Yo y Rainbow. Dijo con una Sonrisa en su rosto.

Jefe: Jajaja... eso no lo creo.

Soarin: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jefe: Ahora no existe districo 4, tu eres el districo 2.

Soarin: Si con Rainbow Dash..

Jefe: No. Ella está en otro districo, jugarán en distintos Districtos Soarin.

Soarin: No, si eso quiere decir que devo matar a Rainbow Dash no lo voy a hacer, me niego.

Jefe: Bueno, entonces escucha, si no lo haces aré algo que lo lamentarás..

Soarin: Si, Claro, no saves mentir..

Jefe: Bueno, entonces cuando tu familia quere muerta no me digas que no se mentir...

Soarin: ¿Que? No lo arias...

Jefe: Poneme a prueva...

En eso miró fijamente a Soarin y el bajó la mirada.

Jefe: Eso pensé, ahora escucha preparate ahora se jugará la final De Los Juegos Del Pony (Casualidad: Cuando dijo Juegos Del Pony escribo con mayuscula xDD)

El jefe se fue de la sala, no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer..

_¿Devo Matar a Rainbow Dash...?_

Rainbow Pensó:

_¿A Soarin..? , a no ni en sueños lo hago. Devo arreglar esta Estupidéz._

El jefe enta a la sala donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

Conductora: Los Dejo Solos.

En eso la conductora se fue, el jefe miraba atentamente a Rainbow Dash, Rainbow finalmente rompió el silencio.

Rainbow: No mataré a Soarin, que te quede bien claro.

Jefe: Voy a tomarlo todo lo contrario.

Rainbow: !No nos puede exigir eso! !Usted Hace Trampa! !T-R-A-M-P-A!

Jefe: Mira quien habla, la chica que aprovechó un relampago y lanzó la Flecha hacia el techo...

Rainbow: !Yo no quiero estar en estos Malditos Juegos!

El jefe la mira desafiantemente:

Jefe: Escucha nenita o Juegas o te despides de tu hermanita , como es que se llamaba.. ¿Scootaló?

Rainbow: No lo arias..

Jefe: Si claro que sí, así que bueno piensalo.

En eso se va el Jefe, al irse rainbow tira al piso un jarron con flores. (Ira xD)

Rainbow: ¿Que hago? ¿Mi amigo o Familia?

Con Soarin:

Soarin: No puedo matara, justo cuando empezamos a tener ... algo tengo que hacer esto? !TONTO CAPITOLIO! !TONTOS JUEGOS! Decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la almuada..

Con Dash:

Rainbow estaba preocupada, hasta que dijo finalmente algo que se quiso lamentar mucho..

_Devo Matar a Soarin... Solo así Scootalo está Bien.._

Soarin también dijo algo que se arrepintió decir..

_Devo Matar a Dash, entonces para que mi familia esté bien... Continueré los Juegos Del Pony._

Mientras, el otro sospechoso estaba sano y Salvo, estaba en otra habitación, pensando en lo que le dijo el jefe, el no tenía relación de amistad con Rainbow Dash y Soarin, asi que pensó...

_!Exelente Idea! !Hora de Matar! !Hora de..._

Luego escuchó un grito que decia y completó su frase...

_!Hora de Aventura! _ (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Metí a mi serie xD)

En eso sale de su habitación y ve a una chica de crin multicolor toda vendada biendo la tele, en eso se acerca y se da Cuenta de que es Rainbow Dash.

Chico: ¿Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow lo voltea a ver...

Rainbow: ¿Que Haces aqui? Yo no devo hablar nada con vos, verás que te mataré.

Chico: Si, si claro, sigue soñando, total ganaré soy el mejor de ti y de tu amiguito.

Rainbow: Yo ganaré estos Tontos Juegos. !Vete!

Chico: Rainbow Dash, tienes agallas para decir algo que no va a pasar. En eso se va el chico y deja a Rainbow viendo sola la tele, luego agarra y la apaga y entonces piensa...

_!LO VOY A MATAR! !LO VOY A MATAR! !YO GANARÉ LOS JUEGOS DEL PONY DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! !SERÉ LA UNA SOBREVIVIENTE!_

**Y Ese fue otro Cap, de Los Juegos Del Pony, Faltan 9 Capitulos y se termina esto! Dejen Sugerencias por favor xD.  
><strong>

**¿Cual es tu Pasatiempo Favorito? Jugar Hockey y Comer para mi xDD.**

**Los amo!**


	27. El Infierno

**!Hola! !ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN!**

**Estoy estudiando, así que es probable que el lunes no suba Cap de The Pony Games. Esta novela terminará a los 35 cap. Ya pienso en hacer otra llamada "Solamente Vos" xDDD**

**Bueno vamos con el Cap.**

**MLP No me pertenece, sino Haría que Cheese apareciera mas "Queso :D"... xD**

Finalmente , Rainbow Dash salió del hospital trizte, porque savía que debía matar a Soarin. (Destino Final xDD)

Rainbow: Bueno, iré a casa a comer algo.. por lo menos podré ver a Soarin antes de eliminarlo.

Cuando va a su casa ve que había mucho espacio. Se preguntaba donde estaría Soarin, no lo encontraba. Al entrar a su habitación ve que solo había cosas suyas luego en la cama había una nota, era de Soarin.

_Rainbow Dash:_

_Espero que te mejores mucho, la verdad no puedo creer lo que pasó, bueno solo puedo decirte que te deseo lo mejor en los juegos y que gane el mejor de los 3._

_Que la Suerte esté siempre de tu lado._

_-Soarin._

Rainbow al mirar esa nota de tiró a su cama y entonces supo lo que quería decir Soarin.

Rainbow: ¿El me quiere Matar Igual?

Luego va a ver la TV En el canal "PonyPedia" Era una gran información sobre el Capitolio (Entienden Wikipedia xDD)

Sonier: !Hola a Todos! !Los Juegos seguirán ahora en la tarde y entonces veremos al verdadero ganador! !Fueron suspendidos porque la participante del Districo 4 Rainbow Dash lanzó una flecha con una descarga electrica, ahora veremos las palabras del Jefe!

Jefe: Bueno , la verdad lamento lo que hizo esa pequeña y no volverá a pasar, ya que tendrá que sobrevivir si quiere salir de aqui.

Sonier: Dinos, mucha gente se pregunta como se Cancelaría los Juegos.

Jefe: Yo devería estar muerto para eso pero no te preocupes, me quedan años para mi muerte. Dice lazando una sonrisa (La tipica de los villanos xDD)

Sonier: Gracias, en otras noticias Soarin va a...

En eso Rainbow Dash apagó la tele pero luego escuchó "Soarin" y la prendío debuelta. Pero ya era tarde ya había terminado el tema.

Llegó la Conductora y se dirigió a Rainbow Dash.

Conductora: Vamos Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¿A Donde?

Conductora: Ya empezarán los Juegos entre ustedes 3.

Rainbow: Escucha ahora iré pero no quiero Matar a Soarin.

Conductora: No se lo que aras pero lo que tomes por mi está bien.

En eso las dos se fueron al Capitolio, los juegos estaban a punto de empezar.

Rainbow Dash estaba preocupada. Luego se ubicaron al lado del tubo.

Conductora: Suerte, y que...

Rainbow: La suerte esté siempre de tu lado. Dijo terminando la frase y con una sonrisa falsa.

Conductora: Bien, ya lo saves.

Voz: 15 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE LOS JUEGOS...

Rainbow: Bueno, Hora de Matar.. (Rainbow no lo agas xDD)

En eso Rainbow Dash se subió al tuvo y emepezó a Subir.

En Canterlot:

Twilight: Dios, ojalá que Soarin Tome conciencia y aunque sean en distintos Districos se unan y ganen...

AJ: Si ojalá.

En Los Juegos:

Jefe: Bien , a ver que hará esta nenita con sus juguetitos.

En eso Rainbow Dash estaba subiendo y finalmente subió. Vio que solo había 3 caminos, A su derecha estaba el chico que no conocía y a su Izquierda estaba Soarin Mirando fijamente al frente.

Luego Rainbow mira a Soarin el a ella.

Soarin: Perdón Rainbow.

Rainbow estaba muy trizte porque eso significaba una cosa.

Voz: Que os Ultimos Juegos Del pony Empiezen, que la suerte esté siempre de su lado. Empezando en...

10...

9...

8...

7..

6...

5..

En eso Rainbow empezó a ponerse en postura para correr y mientras estaba muy trizte pensando en su vida sin un gran amigo que era Soarin.

Rainbow se susurró: Bien, Hora del Sufrimiento..

4...

3...

2...

1...

!GO! !Suerte!

**Y este fue otro cap de The Pony Games, Los dejé en un momento justo (Eso creo soy Novata xDD) Buenos, hasta la proxima.**

**LOS AMO CON MI ALMA...! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (Sonrisa Larga xD Estoy mirando "Gravity Falls xD" En Argentina ya se estrenó Rainbow Rocks en DK Pero no lo pude ver, ¿Saven cuando la pueden pasar devuelta en Argentina? Estoy Desesperada ayuda D:  
><strong>

**Gracias porla idea de que El Jefe muera y se acaben los juegos lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por ese comentario :)**

**Los amo!**


	28. Sufrimiento Parte 1

**!Hola Como estan! :D**

**Espero que bien, bueno perdón por no actualizar antes pero no tenía NADA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ademas devo estudiar para mis examenes Finales y si repruevo no me dejarán la compu D: !QUE FEO!  
><strong>

**Bueno vamos con la historia...**

10..

9...

8...

7...

6..

5..

4...

3..

2..

1..

!GO!

Rainbow Dash fue corriendo hacia su arco y flecha, le seguía Soarin y ese chico. Rainbow agarró su flecha y se tiró al agua para poder atacar de sorpresa.

Soarin y el otro chico no se dieron cuenta del plan de Rainbow Dash.

Pero luego Soarin se da cuenta (xD)

Rainbow se tiró y luego Soarin agarró su lanza y la lanzo hacia Rainbow Dash triztemente, Rainbow la esquibo y luego Soarin se tiró al agua.

Rainbow vio como alguien se acercaba y tiró entonces la flecha, luego escucho un grito y supo que era Soarin.

Soarin: !Aghh!

Rainbow: Perdón.

En eso Rainbow salió del agua y se fue hacia el bosque, antes de irse a perderse por ahi Rainbow vio como Soarin se sacaba la flecha clabada en su tenía lagrimas en su cara pero luego las secó y se perdió en el bosque.

Soarin fue hacia el bosque también al igual que ese chico.

En el bosque:

Rainbow estaba caminando para poder cazar unas ranas, mientras pensaba como sería su vida sin Su amigo, pero no savía si era ya "Amigo" porque muchas veces se besaron.

Ella Pensaba:

_Malditos Recuerdos... Devo estar concentrada..  
><em>

Con Soarin en el bosque:

Soarin estaba en el bosque, cazó 4 peces y estaba chupandoles la sangre (xD)

El no podía creer lo que pasaba, tenia que matar a su amiga (LOL)

El pensaba por que le lanzo la lanza hacia Dash. El quería que su familia esté bien, pero tampoco quería matarla y verla morir por el.

El Penso:

_Espero que esté bien... Como sea devo estar Concentrado._

En eso Soarin se paró y escuchó pasos acercandose hacia el. No se veia quien era, entonces corrio rapidamente y en eso agarró un cuchillo que no necesitaría y se la lanzo hacia esa persona.

Persona: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhuch!

En eso Soarin reconoció la voz, era una voz femenina.

Era la voz de Rainbow Dash. Cuando se acerca la ve lastimada.

Rainbow levanta la vista y ve a Soarin, tenía ella lagrimas en los ojos porque no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer.

Rainbow: ¿Porque Soarin...? !¿Por Que?...

Soarin solo la miró como se levantaba y entonces agarró ella una flecha y apuntaba hacia el.

Soarin: No lo aras..

En eso Rainbow soltó la flecha y Soarin la esquivó. El corria y Rainbow lo perseguía. Rainbow agarraba las flechas y las lanzaba pero el las esquibaba.

Finalmente Rainbow se cansó y lo dejó de perseguir.

Rainbow: Ahggg...es...toy.s.s...na...Cansada!

En eso vio a la persona que el Capitolio trataría de matar, era ese chico que la visitó en el hospital.

Rainbow: Ah, que se muera.

Estaba caminando, quería cazar ranas pero no encontraba.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella.

Rainbow se dió vuelta y apuntó la flecha hacia un arbol, pero no había nadie.

Siguió caminando y luego se dio vuelta a la derecha y lanzó la flecha.

Rainbow: !TE ATRAPE..SOA...! ¿EH?

Pero no era Soarin, era el chico que tenía una flecha clabada en la pierna derecha.

Chico: Ahggg!

Rainbow: ¿Eres tu?

Chico: Soy.. Hugo..

Rainbow: Bueno, vete si no quieres que te mate!

Hugo: Bien adiós.

En eso Hugo se fue como pudo con la flecha clavada que le lanzó Rainbow.

Rainbow seguía caminando y no había nadie. En eso alguien se tiró contra ella.

Rainbow no miró a la persona pero trataba de separarse de ella esa persona la quería al parecer matar.

Rainbow: !Basta!

En eso ve Bien a la persona y era Soarin.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin? No me mates por favor..

Soarin: Lo siento .. Rainbow es algo para.. mi familia.

Rainbow: Pero espera! Yo no quiero matarte!

Soarin: Lo siento Rainbow en se..

En ese momento Rainbow le dió un beso en los labios a Soarin, así reacionara. Rainbow seguía pero se separó.

Rainbow: No me ma..

Soarin: Lo siento Rainbow. El Beso fue lindo pero perdoname..

Rainbow: SOarin no!

En eso Soarin agarró su lanza y apuntó hacia Rainbow Dash, Al parecer lo iba a hacer.

Antes Soarin le dijo a Rainbow.

Soarin: Lo Siento.. ojalá esto fuera diferente.

Rainbow: !Si puede serlo! !No puedo Matarte! !En serio!

Soarin: Perdoname Rainbow... Perdoname...

**Y Ese fue otro cap!**

**QUE PASARA? O.O Les gustó? Soarin la matará? O-O Dejaré de hacer estas preguntas ? xDD  
><strong>

**Digamen que es lo que mas aman de ustedes mismos o lo que mas odian...**

**¿Sus piernas? ¿Aman su talento? Digamen :3**

**Yo amo de mi mis piernas, porque con ellas puedo correr y hacer deportes, adoro correr la carrera :D**

**Ok no soy chusma xDDD**

**Bueno los amo! LOS AMO COMO AMO LA COMIDA (En serio amo mucho la comida xDD)**

**I LOVE YOU :D LOS AMO!  
><strong>


	29. Un Muerto Mas

**!HOLIS! :D**

**Espero que esten bien, yo estoy con las pruevas, una mala noticia: Reprové una de las 5 pruevas, pero devo rendir esa prueva mañana D:**

**Voy a estudiar como nunca, hoy tube 3 pruevas aunque paresca buena escusa N.N**

**Vamos con el Cap.**

**MLP NO ME PERTENCE ES DE LAUREN FAUST.**

_**Previamente en "The Pony**_** Games****"...**

Soarin: Lo siento Rainbow. El Beso fue lindo pero perdoname..

Rainbow: SOarin no!

En eso Soarin agarró su lanza y apuntó hacia Rainbow Dash, Al parecer lo iba a hacer.

Antes Soarin le dijo a Rainbow.

Soarin: Lo Siento.. ojalá esto fuera diferente.

Rainbow: !Si puede serlo! !No puedo Matarte! !En serio!

Soarin: Perdoname Rainbow... Perdoname...

Rainbow: ¿Que me mataras? !No lo puedes hacer! !Somos amigos!

Soarin: Lo siento Rainbow...

Rainbow: !No lo sientas! !Dejame Salir! Dijo mientras estaba luchando..

En eso Soarin agarró su lanza y apuntó hacia Rainbow Dash, cuando estaba a punto de matarla un cuchillo voló hacia Soarin y hizo que suelte su lanza.

Soarin: !Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!

Rainbow: ¿Que pasa?

En eso sale Hugo, tenía la pierna con sangre aún.

Rainbow: ¿Tu?

Hugo: Creiste que me ibas a Matar con una simple Flecha.

Rainbow: En realidad si.. (xD)

En eso agarró Rainbow Dash una flecha y se la tiró hacia el, el se tira detrás de un arbol y se cubre, Rainbow mira su mochila, ya no tenía muchas flechas.

Soarin: !Sal de ahí!

En eso Soarin agarró su lanza y la empezó a clavar en los arboles así encontraría a Hugo.

En eso Hugo se lanzó contra Soarin y estaba apunto de matarlo.

Soarin: !No me MATARAS! (Quien save xDDD)

Hugo: ¿Te crees especial? !Apuesto que no eres nada con esa lan... !AHHGG!

En ese momento Soarin empujó al piso y lo vio con una flecha en su espalda.

Luego miró como Rainbow Dash le sacaba a Hugo la flecha en la espalda. El solo gritaba.

Hugo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En ese momento Rainbow agarró unas hojas y limpió la flecha.

Rainbow: Ya no tengo tantas flechas, devo "Reciclar" (xD)

En eso Soarin la mira a Rainbow y el a Ella.

Soarin: Rainbow .. Gra...

Rainbow: No digas nada, si no fuera por el tu me hubieras matado... no se como pude tener un amigo como vos..

Soarin: Pe...

En ese momento Rainbow se fue y se perdió en la selva dejando a Soarin solo en ese lugar. Soarin se alejó, mientras Hugo seguía en el piso idefenso.

Con Rainbow:

Rainbow estaba comiendo unas ranas que cazó cuando ayudó a Soarin a que no fuera Asesinado por Hugo...

Ella mientras comia pensaba...

_¿Como Pude ser amigo de una persona que ahora quiere matarme en estos Juegos? Yo pensé que sería buena persona y no olvidaría nuestra amistad... _

_Encima que ambos odiamos estos Juegos ahora si lo miro como me estaba por matar parece que les encanta..._

En eso Rainbow se acostó a ver el cielo que ya era de Noche...

En Canterlot:

Rarity: Ahgg, Esos Uniformes..

Applejack: Rarity puedes irte, no te soporto!

Rarity: Jamas, mis amigas son primero...

En eso Applejack pensó en algo y luego tuvo una idea..

Pinkie: permiteme...

En eso Pinkie agarró un foco y la prendió en la cabeza de Applejack (xDD Pinkie es Pinkie)

Applejack: !RARITY UNA ARDILLA ESTÁ EN TU CABEZA!

Rarity: DIOS MIO MI MELENA...

En eso se fue Rapidamente de la sala...

Applejack: Ingenua..

Con Soarin:

El estaba pescando, mientras pensaba en lo que le hizo a Dash..

_Estube mal lo que hice, no puedo creer que casi la mato._

_Ojalá estos Juegos Se terminen al Diablo... No puedo creer que casi mato a Rainbow, ella debe Odiarme.._

Con Dash:

_El debe Odiarme, sino no me hubiera tratado de Asesinarme..._

Con Hugo:

El estaba aún en el piso, Pensando en que ya no tendría oportunidad de Sobrevivir.. y como siempre empezó a aladear...

_Ya no viviré estos Juegos, Por fin podre Morir. Yo amo ver a la gente sufrir, entonces solo hay una forma en que Soarin y Rainbow se maten entre sí._

_Seria... Matarme!_

En ese momento, Hugo agarró su cuchillo y a si mismo se dió 4 apuñaladas, el estaba muy herido, hasta que finalmente se tira y ve el cielo..

_Hora de Morir, !JUEGOS DEL PONY LES GANÉ!_

En ese momento sonó el Cañon.

Rainbow lo escuchó:

Rainbow: Oh, no. ¿Soarin?

Con Soarin:

Soarin: ¿Rainbow?

Luego apareció en el cuelo el signo del Capitolio y la cara de el que murió, era Hugo. Rainbow estaba paralizada , luego vio dos cosas..

El helicoptero que se llevó el cuerpo de Hugo a la morgue.

Las estrellas...

Rainbow en ese momento pensó..

_Solo quedo Yo y.. ¿Soarin? Eso significa que..._

Con Soarin:

_Murió Hugo y solo quedamos yo y Rainbow Dash, no puedo creer que nos tenemos que matar entre si._

Ambos estaban en lados opuestos y se acostaron a dormir...

Con el Jefe Del Capitolio:

Jefe: Ya se a quien quiero matar para mañana...!secre!

Secretario: Si...

Jefe: Para mañana pon para matar a esa niña de crinde arcoiris.. Rainbow Dash.

**Y Este fue otro Cap de The Pony Games..**

**!YA SE TERMINA LA NOVELA 0-0!**

**LOS AMO!**

**DIGAMEN SU PONY FAVORITO DE MLP (No es obligatorio que sean las Mane 6 pede ser cualquiera)**

**Rainbow Dash xDD**

**los amo!**


	30. Un sufrimiento Parte 2

_!HOLA!_** COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN.  
><strong>

**Estoy Apurada, estoy Estudiando D: Vamos con el Cap.. UN SALUDO A Pinkie Que le prmetí que hoy haría un Cap.  
><strong>

**MLP NO ME PERTENECE ...**

**EVELYN HERMANA DEJÁ DE VER The Walking Dead Dijiste que me esperarias... xD**

**Vamos con el Cap...**

Se hizo de dia en los Juegos Del Pony...

Rainbow se levantó y lo primero que vió fue el cielo.

Sonó una musica muy majestuosa.

Estaba el signo del Capitolio y apareció la proxima persona, cuando la vio se sorprendió mucho y quedó muy paralizada.

Con Soarin:

El estaba recien frotando sus ojos hasta que vió al proximo muerto, estaba paralizado. Luego cuando termina de mostrar a esa persona se queda pensando.

_¿Rainbow Dash?_

Con Rainbow Dash:

Rainbow se quedó paralizada, luego se sentó en un tronco que había en el piso.

Rainbow: ¿El Capitolio, Me quiere Matar?

En eso Rainbow abrazó sus rodillas y lanzó unas lagrimas.

Rainbow: Nunca debí estar en estos Juegos...

En eso un rugido fuerte se escuchó, Rainbow Dash directamente se paró muy rapido y ve que se acercan a ella 2 leopardos negros.

Rainbow: !No me Matarán!

En eso Rainbow dash se pone a correr como puede, tenía el arco y la flecha con ella, Los leopardos eran Rapidos.

Rainbow aprovecha y le anza mientras corre una flecha a uno de los leopardos que termina tirado con la flecha clabada en su pata trasera.

Rainbow Pensaba:

_!CORRE DASH! !CORRE DEBES SOBREVIVIR!_

No tenía muchas flechas, tenía solo 6 flechas, eran pocas.

Rainbow seguía corriendo hasta que depronto encuentra un arbol y piensa.

_Rainbow Puedo Treparme..._

En ese momento agarra impulso y corre como puede hacia el arbol.

El leopardo agarra y la empuja pero ella termina trepandose.

Rainbow: !Ahora Mori...Espera !MIS FLECHAS!

En eso ve como el leopardo tenía las 6 flechas de rainbow...

En el Capitolio Pony:

El jefe ve como dash estaba viva trepada.

Jefe: !No es Justo! Em... Veamos que pasa si esa rama se cae...

En eso apretó un boton rojo.

Con Dash (La monita trepadora xDD)

Rainbow escucha ruidos, luego ve que su rama estaba cayendose.

Rainbow: No, no por favor, no en este momento.

En eso cayó la gran rama donde ella estaba Sostenida, Rainbow estaba gritando

Rainbow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En eso Soarin estaba caminando hasta que ve como Dash iba hacia el leopardo. (LOL TAN LENTO CAE DASH XDDD)

Soarin: ¿Que?

En eso agarra su lanza y se la lanza hacia el leopardo matandolo.

Rainbow se tira al piso y lo primero que hace es agarrar sus flechas.

Luego ve a Soarin que estaba mirandola y ella se tiró al piso.

Rainbow: Ya se que quieres , No es necesario que me siguas, Matame.

Soarin: ¿Que?

Rainbow: Se que me queires matar, vamos matame.

Soarin: No te voy a matar..

Rainbow: No es.. ¿Que? No -no me mataras?

Soarin: Se que somos de districtos diferentes pero podemos ser aliados.

Rainbow: Soarin solo quedamos los dos en los juegos.

Rainbow se sienta en el piso con tara trizte.

Soarin: Si pero ..

Rainbow: Nos tenemos que matar, solo uno puede sobrevivir.

Soarin: No eso no deve ser así. Podemos estar los dos y ponenos encontra del Capitolio.

Rainbow: El Capitolio queire matarme, ¿Que no viste mi cara en el cielo?

Soarin: No importa eso, pero yo no te mataré. Pero si quieres matame.

Rainbow: !¿QUE?!Claro que no, eres mi amigo, o bueno algo así.

El jefe veía todo.

Jefe: Pero que hacen... !MATENSEN DE UNA VEZ! (Impaciente xDD)

Rainbow: Bueno, íré a cazar unas ranas, ¿Me acompañas?

Soarin : Si claro, vamos además si el Capitolio te quiere matar me voy a encagar en que no te mate.

(CABALLERO XDDD)

En eso los 2 fueron a cazar ranas, Rainbow no tenía muchas flechas así que huzo un cuchillo que le dió Soarin.

Mientras nuestros Pasteles (Tengo Hambre xD) hablaban...

Rainbow: Después de que viva uno de Nosotros y el otro muera ¿Que va a pasar?

Soarin: No digas eso, vamos a vivir Rainbow.

Rainbow: Soarin ya te lo dije antes, El Capitolio quiere matarme.

Soarin: Bueno pero...

Rainbow: !CUIDADO!

En eso Rainbow empujó a Soarin hacia la arena y un rayo cae en el agua donde estaba Dash..

Soarin: !RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow: Aghhhhhhhh!

Luego un humo empezó a aparecer, era el hum ode la electrocutación.

Soarin: Agh, que olor. .. ¿Rainbow.. Rainbow Dash?

En eso al salir del humo Rainbow aparece volando. (Sigue siendo Vampira)

Rainbow: !Ta-Ra! Jajaja...

Soarin: Rainbow me alegra que estes bien y ya controlas eso..

Mientras con el Jefe del Capitolio...

Jefe: Rainbow Dash est-a... ¿Volando?...

Luego de unos minutos..

Jefe: Ella es una vampira... !GUARDIAS!

Entran 3 Guardias hacia la sala del Jefe:

Guardias: !SI JEFE!

Jefe: ENTREN A ESOS JUEGOS Y AGARREN A ESA RAINBOW DASH, NO PUEDE HABER EN NUESTRA NACIÓN UNA DE ESAS COSAS... TRAIGAMENLA A LA FUERZA!

Guardias: SI SEÑOR!

Los guardias se van.

Jefe: !SECRETARIO!

Entra el secretario.

Secretario: Si señor ¿Que pasa?

Jefe: Dile a mi primo que prepare la silla electrica.. Devemos Ejecutar a una persona.

Secretario: Si señor.

El Jefe Piensa:

_No puede haber una especia de esa en mi nación, no con lo que pasó hace 6 años que ellos nos tuvieron de esclabos. Es hora de matar._

**Y ese fue otro cap!  
><strong>

**SE VIENEN LOS ULTIMOS 5 CAPITULOS! ARÉ OTRO FIC, ESTE TENDRÁ SOARINDASH PERO TAMBIÉN ESTARÁN LAS DEMAS PAREJAS...**

**¿Si Vivirían en Equestria... Que serían?**

**Pegasp.**

**Pony Terreste.**

**Unicornio.**

**DIGAMENLO :D**

**Yo sería Pegaso, me encanta correr entonces seguro que volar también.**

**LOS AMO KISS! :D**

**Un saludo a Chespirito (El Chavo) y para todos sus fanaicos, yo veía el chavo. **

**Para todas las personas que les gustaba y que lo Adoraban un saludo, el se fue a otra vida pero no murió porque igual se sigue viendo su arte :)**

**Un saludo a todos ellos... (En especial los Mexicanos que le hicieron un gran y hermoso Homenaje, estoy ahora en Mexico :3 La comida es Grandiosa :D) Los mexicanos tienen buena onda como las demas personas que visité cuando fuí a otros paises :)**

**BESOS Y QUE DESCANSE EN PAZ CHESPIRITO..**


	31. Murio El Poderoso

**!HOLA! Espero que esten bien, estoy TRAUDAMA!  
><strong>

**River Pierde 1-0 D:**

**Vamos River pueden Ganar!**

**Vamos mejor con el Capitulo:**

**MLP No me pertenece es de... NENE QUE HACES? NO LA TIRES AFUERA! (Recien lo grité River va Perdiendo xDD)  
><strong>

**Vamos con el Capitulo ...**

En los Juegos se hizo de dia, Rainbow Dash y Soarin se levantaron, Soarin lo primero que notó de Raro es que no había ruido, ni de zumbidos ni de mariposas ni de nada.

Soarin: ¿Escuchas Eso?

Rainbow: No nada...

Soarin: Exacto.

Rainbow: ¿WTF? (xD)

Soarin: No hay ni ruidos ni movimientos, es como si esta todo congelado.

Rainbow: Wow, eso es verdad. Como sea... Iré al rio a cazar un pez.

Soarin: Bueno, dejame acompañarte Dash.

Rainbow: Bueno pero no me digas Dash, Dime Rainbow.

Soarin: Como tu quieras Vamos.

En eso los 2 fueron a cazar peces en el Río. Mientras ambos como siempre se pusieron a hablar.

Rainbow: Yo nunca pensé de que Podria Sobrevivir en estos juegos.

Soarin: Yo tampoco, pero al parecer si se puede.

Rainbow: Si tienes Razón. Esa frase lo dijo mi abuelo antes de morir en esta arena.

En eso Soarin la mira a Rainbow, Ella dijo _En esta Arena..?_

Soarin se acerca a Rainbow y le levanta el rostro.

Soarin: ¿En esta Arena?

Rainbow mira para abajo y empieza a explicar.

Rainbow: Mi abuelo jugaba en estos Juegos.. era el mejor jugador de todos!

Soarin: Wow, deve ser increíble.

Rainbow: Debía.. El Usaba este mismo arco y flecha, estaba un dia en el rio hasta que recibió un hachazo en la espalda.

En ese momento murió, el era del Districto 5.

En eso Soarin mira a Dash sorprendida, no savía que tendría toda una historia Sobre estos Juegos.

Soarin: Lo siento...

Rainbow: Muchos dicen eso. Como sea devemos irnos. Por eso empiezo a odiar estos Juegos, me traen malos recuerdos.

Soarin: Bueno, tenemos que ganar , si ganamos podemos hacer un homenaje a tu abuelo ganando estos Juegos y demostrandole al Capitolio que somos un equipo.

Rainbow mira hacia abajo y luego una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro.

Rainbow: !Tienes Razón! Dice mas animada.

En ese momento ambos se abrazaron y entonces se escuchó unos gritos.

Guardia: !SOMOS GUARDIAS! RAINBOW DASH QUEDA DETENIDA POR EL CAPITOLIO!

Rainbow Dash y Soarin se miraron entre si.

Ambos: ¿Que?

Rainbow: Yo no hice nada malo!

Guaridas: Tenemos sospechas de que eres algo mas que solo un humano...

Soarin le susurró a Rainbow..

Deven saver que eres...

Rainbow: Vampira? Dijo mientras termina la frase de Soarin.

Soarin: !VAMOS PARA ALLA! Dijo mientras ambos corrieron.

Guardias: !DETENGALOS!

Ambos estaban corriendo en la selva, los guardias los seguían, con sus pistolas estaban liberando su camino para poder atraparlos mas rapido.

Soarin: !Esto es como un juego debemos Matarlos Dash!

En eso Soarin agarró un cuchillo y se la clavó a un policia matandolo, eran 7 policias quedaban ahora 6.

Uno de los Policias disparó y ese disparo le pegó en la pierna de Soarin.

Soarin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUCHHHHHH!

Rainbow: Resiste Amigo..

En eso Rainbow agarra una de las flecha y se las claba a un policia matandolo.

Policia: Yo iré a comer...

En eso el policia agarra unas moras y se las come.

Policia: Esta muy...

En ese momento se cae al piso y no reacionaba, estaba muerto solo por la culpa de comer (U.u xD)

Guardia: !RAINBOW DASH QUEDARÁS DETENIDA!

En eso El Guardia agarra un cuchillo y se la lanza a Rainbow Dash Causando de que se cayera esta al piso.

Rainbow en el piso estaba lastimada.

Rainbow: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!

Soarin: !Rainbow!

En eso los Guardias se acercaban a ella , la estaban a punto de dejar detenida.

Soarin: No se la llevarán, ella no estará detenida!

En ese momento los policias se miraron y se rieron entre si.

Policia: No la enviaremos a la carcel..

Soarin: ¿A No? Entonces..?

Policia: La Ejecutaremos..

Soarin: ¿QUE?

Rainbow: ¿Me Ejecutarán?

Policia: Si, ahora dejame Detenerla!

Soarin: !No!

En eso Soarin agarró otro cuchillo pero mas grande y se la clavó a un policía que termina muerto. Luego agarra la pistola y se las dispara a los otros 3 policias.

Rainbow: Wo.. Gracias. No puedo creerlo me quieren Detener!

Soarin: Eso no pasará...

Rainbow: ¿Si?

Soarin: Yo te voy a cuidar (Awww xD :3)

En ese momento ambos se abrazaron...

Mientras con el Jefe:

Jefe: !NO ES POSIBLE! !ESTO ES IN-INJUSTO!

En eso el Jefe entró hacia los juegos ya agarró una espada.

Se acercaba a Rainbow y A Soarin...

Jefe: !LOS VOY A MATAR!

Rainbow: NO. No lo arás...

En eso Rainbow agarró una flecha y se la tiró al jefe clavandolo en el pecho, El se tiró al piso.

Soarin: Yo termino esto..

Jefe: Uste-d-e- Aw!

En ese momento Soarin agarró su lanza y se la clavó 3 veces en el cuerpo matandolo.

En ese momento luego de que el Jefe Del Capitolio fuera asesinado amaneció en los Juegos.

**Y Este fue el Capitulo de hoy! ¿Les Gustó? En la semana que viene ya estará el nuevo Fic, Espero que lo lean :)**

**Un saludo a 789 **

**Ella me hizo hacer este capitulo xDDDDDD...**

**LOS AMO! ESTOY FELIZ RIVER EMPATÓ :D Jugarán y se define el miercoles que viene :3**

**LOS AMO LOS AMO!**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Si estuvieran en una incendio y solo tenes que rescatar una cosa Cual seria?**

**Yo: Mis Zapatillas y trofeos xDDD**

**LOS AMO :D**


	32. AVISO QUE A LAS 5:30 CAMBIO

**!HOLA! Espero que esten bien!**

**Leí los comentarios (Siempre los leo enserio) Bueno, la verdad son muy buenas desiciones y cosas o personas para salvar. **

**Estoy en la semana de pruevas, Aprobé la de Matemática (en mi idioma diría la materia que mata) y Plastica (La materia Colorinche xDD) Ahora esperaré los Resultados de la de Cs Sociales... Mañana tendré 5 pruevas mas.**

**Deje este mensaje pero luego de la escuela a las 5:30 publicaré un nuevo cap, esto se los aviso ya que devo irme a la escuela, Prometo que a las 5:30 habrá nuevo cap de The Pony Games (Promesa Pinkie xDDD)**

**Por favor comprendan y sean pacientes xD**

**A las 5:30 actualizaré y tendran otro Cap :)**

**Pegasister Del Corazón.**


	33. Se la Creyó!

**!HOLA MUNDO! (xD Bueno hola al que lee esto xDD)  
><strong>

**NOTICIA: APROVÉ LA PRUEVA DE PLASTICA! :D**

**Bueno, ahora sigo en marcha con las otras Materias, vayamos con el Capitulo :)**

**MLP No me pertenece, lo que si me pertenece son estas historias :D (SOY LA DUEÑA XDD)**

**Capitulo : (lol Es la primera vez que pongo algo así :8 )**

Huvo unos minutos de Silencio. Luego Rainbow rodó los ojos para ver si era verdad lo que ella y Soarin Hicieron:

Matar al Jefe mas poderoso de esta nación.. El Jefe del Capitolio.

Rainbow: !QUE HICIMOS! Dijo Gritandole a Soarin.

Soarin: No lo se.. pero creo que esto no es bueno.

Rainbow: ¿Como que lo crees? !NO LO CREAS PORQUE LO ES! !ES MALO ESTO! !SEGURO QUE NOS MANDARÁN A LA CARCEL HASTA QUE SEAMOS UNOS TONTOS VIEJOS Y MORIRÍAMOS AHÍ!

Soarin: Pe...

En ese momento llegaron dos Guardias. Cada uno agarró a una persona.

Un guardia agarró a Soarin y el otro guardia agarró a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow : !Sueltemen! !No era aproposito lo que hicimos!

Guardia: Aunque lo fuera o no lo hicieron...

Soarin: !Sueltenos!

Guardia 2: ¿Nos matarán?

Rainbow y Soarin se miraron entre sí.

Rainbow: !Ahora lo veras!

En eso Rainbow agarró su arco y entonces puso su mano detrás de la mochila de Flechas.

Rainbow: ¿Pero? !YA NO TENGO FLECHAS!

Soarin: Yo me encargo con mi... ¿LANZA?

Guardia: En esto les ganamos nosotros.

En eso los guardias los agarraron y los llevaron lejos del Campo de Los Juegos.

Se subieron a un helicoptero que bajó hacia ellos y luego ambos subieron.

Rainbow: ¿Adonde nos Llevarán?

Guardia: Es Clasificado..

Soarin: ¿Con quien?

Guardia: Es clasificado...

Rainbow: Dime la razón de que eres un completo Tonto..

Guarida: Es... !ESCUCHA NO ME HAGAS BROMAS ASÍ O LO LAMENTARÁS!

Guardia 2: De hecho , si quieren luego se los digo. Le susurró el guardia a Soarin.

Guarida: !YA BASTA! !USTEDES FUERON LOS TONTOS DE MATARLO!

Finalmente ellos Llegaron y entonces entraron a un edificio llamado "Pony Flip"

Rainbow: ¿Que es este lugar?

Guarida: Hablarán con nuestro jefe... es el segundo mas poderoso de esta nación.

En eso salió un hombre muy musculoso , era mas alto que todos ellos.

Soarin: Em... Hol... Dijo mientras tragaba saliva y se rascaba detrás de su nunca.

Guardia: !EL NO , ES ESE!

En eso el guardia apuntó hacia la derecha y se vió a un hombre enano (BLANCANIEVES SE ESCAPÓ UNO DE TUS ENANOS XDDD)

Rainbow: Es ese.. Dijo mientras aguantaba en no ponerse loca de la risa.

Guardia: Jefe...

Jefe: Dime Sakou.

Guarida: Sakou, estos son los que asesinaron al Jefe...

Sakou los miro a Rainbow y a Soarin de los pies a la cabeza...

Sakou: Tu no pareces un chico audaz con la lanza, pareces un ciruja (Ciruja: Persona que vive en la calle) con estilo. Dijo señalando a Soarin..

Soarin: !Eh! !Yo no vivo en la calle!

Rainbow: jaja... Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus dos manos.

Sakou: y Tu niña... ¿Acaso eres hija de un payaso con ese crin multicolor?

Rainbow lo miró con cara de asesina.

Rainbow: !YO NO NACÍ CON PAYASOS!

Soarin: jajaja... Dijo mientras miraba a Rainbow que ella lo miraba con cara asesina. -Ok mejor me callo-. Dijo Soarin.

Rainbow: Cambiando de tema, ¿Por que nos tragieron aca?

Sakou: Quiero agradecerles...

Soarin: Bueno, la verdad de que... Espera... ¿Agradecernos?

Rainbow: Esta es la peor broma que hay en la historia. Incluso Pinkie lo diría.

Sakou: La verdad de que el Jefe del Capitolio era una persona que no se merecía ser el mas poderoso de Esta Nación, todos lo odiabamos. Incluso sus aliados.

Guarida: Eso es verdad... El no me dio el pastel que me prometió! Dijo apunto de llorar..

Guardia 2: A veces pienso que naciste en una fábrica de pasteles, te encantan...

Guardia: Si y gracias.. Eso creo.

Rainbow: ¿ Y Que pasará?

Soarin: Si. ¿Que pasará?

Sakou: Les tengo dos noticias.

Uno: Como soy el Mas poderoso ahora cancelaré los Juegos Para siempre.

Rainbow: ¿ENSERIO?

Soarin: NO HABRÁ MAS JUEGOS?!

Sakou: Si habrá, pero ahora será en computadora osea si te disparas no será mucho el daño..

Rainbow: ¿Y La segunda?

Sakou: Como me enteré de que son parejas les quiero dar una sorpresa...

Rainbow y Soarin pensaron al mismo tiempo...

_Hasta el más poderoso ahora, se creyó la mentira mas grande . Más grande que su cabeza. Y eso que tiene la cabeza de un huevo de dragón..._

Sakou: !ORGANIZÉ SU BODA! !SE CASARÁN EN 3 HORAS!

En eso Ambos se rieron en un momento pero luego Sakou les enseñó la tarjeta de Casamiento que decía...

_ Vengan a la Gran Boda..._

_Soarin y Rainbow Dash. Los grandes ganadores se casarán en 3 Horas! Ven no te lo pierdas._

_Del: Capitolio_

Soarin: ¿QUE?

Rainbow : NOS CASAREMOS?! Dijo mientras templaba sus piernas al escuchar y mirar esa tarjeta.

Sakou: lo se. !ES MUY BUENO! Como sea. Devo organizar la boda, bueno suerte.

En eso Sakou se fue, Rainbow y Soarin se quedaron entre si mirandose , no podían creen lo que ahora harían.

Ambos: !NOS VAMOS A CASAR! Dijieron ambos meintra se miraban confusos y sorprendidos a la vez.

**Y ESE FUE EL CAP DE HOY :D**

**Ahora estoy mas con Solamente Vos. Espero que cuando lo suba les guste la historia y la sigan como siguen esta :D**

**Digamen su cantante o Actor/Actriz favorita :)**

**Actor Favorito: Mike Inglesias :D (LO AMO XDD) y Soarin xDDD**

**Cantante: One Direction**

**LOS AMO :D**


	34. La Boda

**!HI WORLD! (Hola Mundo xDD)**

**Espero que esten bien, estamos con los 2 ultimos Capitulos de The Pony Games.**

**Otra cosa: Me gusta la banda R5 (xD) Tambien Selena gomez, Y otros Mas ..**

**Bueno Vayamos con el Capitulo :)**

**Le quiero mandar un gran saludo a una amiga que se comprometió conmigo a hacer la portada de mi proximo Fic "Solamente Vos" TE AMO CON EL ALMA AMIGA :D**

**MLP No me pertenece, sino estos fics ya serían peliculas xD.**

Rainbow y Soarin se miraron entre los dos.

Soarin: ¿Escuché Bien o dijo Casarnos?

Rainbow: Ojalá que estubiera Zorda.

Luego entraron a la sala dos asistentes.

Asistente 1: !Hola! !Somos las Maquilladoras y Estilistas! !Yo estaré contigo Señorita Dash así organizo su vestido, tengo uno muy lindo que te encantará! Siguieme. Dijo la estilita 1 mientras agarró el brazo de Rainbow y se fueron a un cuarto.

Rainbow: Emm? Dijo.

Soarin: Wow, Rainbow con vestido. Eso no me lo quiero perder ya que nunca la vi y ella no usaría esas cosas.

Asistente 2: Ven Soarin. Necesito que te pongas el traje.

En eso los 2 se fueron al cuarto de la derecha.

Con RAINBOW DASH:

Rainbow: ¿Pero?

En eso al entrar vio a sus seis amigas con Scootaló.

Pinkie : !Hola Dash!

Rainbow:!Amigas! !Estaba Preocupada por ustedes! Dijo mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

Rarity: Nosotras mas ya que tu estuvistes como 3 veces en esos Terribles Juegos.

Twilight: No puedo creer que te casarás con Soarin, los dos hacen muy linda pareja.

Rainbow: ¿Ustedes también se la creyeron? Se susurró.

Fluttershy:¿Creer que cosa Rainbow? Dijo timidamente Fluttershy (Ya costumbre xD)

Rainbo: Oh, nada no pasa nada. Dijo con una sonrisa Falsa.

Applejack: La verdad que honestamente es una buena decisión que tomaste.

Rainbow: Je.. si claro.

Asistente 1: Bueno chicas necesito a una persona que me ayude con Rainbow.

Rarity: OH! YO! YO!YO NACÍ PARA ESTO! Dijo mientras alzaba su mano.

Asistente 1: Bien en... será... la chica del pelo desagradable. Dijo señalando a Rarity

Rarity: SI! espera.. !DESAGRADABLE! Este pelo es lo mas lindo.. Al menos que te guste otro gusto! Dijo mientras señalaba su pelo.

Asistente 1: Si, ese me encanta. Dijo señalando a Applejack.

Applejack: Ja, este pelo se consigue con trabajo con manzanas. Dijo mientras movía su pelo.

Rarity: Como sea vayamos al punto , y ese punto es Rainbow Dash.

Asistente 1: Bien, las demas chicas por favor vayan afuera.

Rainbow: Rarity, escucha asme algo genial. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Rarity: ¿Sucede algo querida?

Rainbow: No nada, olvidalo.

Con Soarin:

Flash: !Felicidades Amigo! !Siempre pensé de que Rainbow Dash sería tu pareja ideal!

Soarin: Si, jaja...

Flash: ¿Que pasa?

Soarin: Em.. Bueno creo que te lo debo contar después de todo.

Flash: Dime amigo, te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, en serio.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE SOARIN LE CUENTE LA VERDAD SOBRE RAINBOW Y SOARIN.

Flash: !ESTAS LOCO! !NO SE JUEGA CON EL AMOR! !ESTAN DEMENTES!

Soarin: Lo se pero a ambos nos obligaron.

Flash: Ese no es el tema, ahora se casarán por esa mentira farsa Soarin, imaginate lo que haras con Rainbow.

Soarin: Si aunque a ella no le guste es obligación, supongo. Aríamos lo que a ella le gusta, jugar deportes, videojuegos, comer pie y todo eso. La verdad me agrada mucho.

Flash: Wow.. wow.. Soarin. ¿Te estás Escuchando?

Soarin: Si ¿Y?

Flash: Aunque actuaban de una Pareja en las camaras , aunque esa pareja era farsa dime ¿Ahora te Gusta Rainbow?

Soarin: ¿Que? !No!

Flash: Si te gusta...

Soarin: No me gusta..

Flash: Si..

Soarin: No!

Flash: Si..

Soarin: no!

Flash: !No!

Soarin: Si! Ah Rayos!

Flash: Ja! Te dije! Mira lo bueno... !Se Casarán!

Soarin: Si pero a ella no le gusto.

Flash: ¿Como lo saves? Ya te lo dijo..

Soarin: Pues, no pe...

Flash: !Entonces Dicelo!

Soarin: No es así de facil.

Flash: Bueno, debo irme pero escucha diselo.

En eso Flash dejó la sala y entonces Soarin fue hacia la sala donde estaba la boda.

Era un enorme y largo pasillo, luego había grandes bancos donde los invitados estaban sentados esperando a la novia.

Soarin ve a las chicas osea las amigas de Rainbow Dash allá sentadas, entonces se hacerca a ellas.

Pinkie: !Hola Soarin!

Soarin: Hola chicas, ¿Donde Está Rainbow?

Twilight: En la sala, pero no puedes pasar. Felicidades, los menos amorosos se casarán primero.

Applejack: Aunque es algo loco porque solo tienen 18 años.

Fluttershy: Hum...

Rarity: Si pero como dicen todos... El amor no tiene edad..

Applejack: Eso solo lo dices tu.

Rarity: !Mentira! !Lo dicen 10046 personas en una pagina de Internet!

Soarin: Bueno. Si la ven diganle que...

Flash: Amigo ya es hora..

En eso,Soarin se ubicó en el altar junto al juez que los iba a casar.

Del otro lado de la Puerta...

Estaba Rainbow Dash nerviosa, estaba con el ramo de Flores, al lado suyo estaba la Conductora.

Conductora: La verdad estas muy linda.. Dijo mientras agarraba un pañuelo de la tienda "Sinsany"

Rainbow: La verdad no puedo creer esto.

Conductora: Escucha querida, devo decirte que si no quieres casarte con el.. No lo hagas.

Rainbow pensó por unos minutos eso y luego reacionó.

Rainbow: No, me casaré.

Conductora: No debes obligarte..

Rainbow: Lo se,pero en realidad quiero, es que el me gusta..

Conductora: Bueno, la verdad que es la hora. No prometo no partir en llanto.

Rainbow: Bueno. Gracias.

Conductora: Ay! Casi lo olvido.

En eso la conductora agarró un broche de Sinsajo y se lo puso en el vestido de Rainbow Dash.

Conductora: Te deseo lo mejor de la vida Sinsajo.. Le decía a Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Por que me dises Sinsajo? No soy un pajaro.

Conductora: Pero eres igual que el Sinsajo, eres muy valiente, Suerte Vampirita.

En eso sonó las trompetas...

Rainbow miró al frente de la puerta y dijo.

Rainbow: Es la hora..

En eso, los Guardias abrieron la puerta y todos vieron a Rainbow Dash, todos estaban Sorprendidos, En especial Soarin Que la miraba.

En eso el Pensó.

_Es Hermosa.._

**Y Ese fue el ANTEULTIMO! Capitulo de The Pony Games...**

**¿LES GUSTÓ? :D xD**

**¿Cual es su prenda de vestir Favorito?**

**A mi las Zapatillas :)**

**LOS AMO! :D**

**PD: Escuchen, Para Solamente Vos (Proxmo Fic) Les tengo Ya los deveres Mirenlos así ya los saven.  
><strong>

**Rainbow Dash: Peluquera junto a sus dos amigas Rarity y Fluttershy. (Peluqería "Fluinty") (Flu de Fluttershy, in de Rainbow y ty de Rarity xDD)**

**Soarin: DJ De un Boliche. Ex esposo de Stipfire, padre de los hijos de Stipfire.**

**Twilight: Trabaja en la Biblioteca mas grande de la cuidad.**

**Applejack: Trabaja en una florería.**

**Pinkie Pie: Trabaja como animadora en el restaurante para niños llamada "SumerKing"(Burger King Entienden xD)**

**Stipfire: Ex esposa de Soarin, madre de los 3 hijos suyos y de Soarin.  
><strong>

**Flash: Esposo de Twilight, Trabaja en el Boliche junto a Soarin.**

**Tumber: Amigo de Rainbow Dash.**

**Estos son los principales pero hay mas..**

**LOS AMO :D**


	35. Un Final Distinto Parte1

**!Hola! Espero que esten muy bien.**

**Como es el ultimo Capitulo y se me ocurrió algunas ideas decidí de que el final de The Pony Games va a tener 2 partes.**

**Esta es la parte 1 de el ultimo Capitulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho :)**

**Vamos con el Capitulo 35.**

**MLP No me pertenece, si me perteneciera haría como 5000 temporadas xD (Ojalá que hasbro no termine nunca MLP Sino no vivo xD)**

Soarin: _Esta Hermosa..._ El pensaba.

Todos los invitados vieron a Rainbow Dash, estaba muy hermosa.

Rarity empezó a secarse su pañuelo porque las lágrimas la empezaron a atacar (xD Guerra)

Rainbow iba pasando por el pasillo mientras se escuchaba a musica. Ella miraba hacia el frente donde estaba el juez que los hiba a comprometer y estaba junto a el Soarin que no podía sacar su miraba hacia ella.

Rainbow estaba con una sonrisa, pero a la vez empezaron a aparecer imagenes en su cabeza, eran recuerdos de toda forma. Triztes, Buenos y otros sentimientos distintos..

Ella estaba con un vestido blanco, tenía unos zapatos dorados brillantes, su pelo era ondulado y tenía una gran corona con un rayo.

Su vestido tenía tiritas doradas y en una parte de su vestido tenía el Sinsajo que le regaló la Conductora..

Finalmente Rainbow llegó y se paró al lado de Soarin mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa Falsa.

Juez: !Hola a Todos! !Estamos aquí reunidos para poder unir a dos ganadores de los Juegos! Soarin y Rainbow Dash.. !Al casarse, se le dará el Titulo de los Dueños y Reyes del Capitolio y de esta Nación!

En esos momentos Rainbow recordó el momento donde empezó todo.. cuando ellos dos fueron los elejidos para los juegos por primera vez.

_"Bienvenidos a los Juegos Rainbow y Soarin, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado..."_

Mientras Soarin la miraba a Dash pensativa, entonces este le susurró.

Soarin: ¿Todo bien? Te veo muy pensativa...

Rainbow estaba pensando, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Soarin le preguntó algo..

Rainbow: Que..? A no nada es solo que estaba recordando cosas...

Juez: Ahora antes de la pregunta para la pareja ganadora pregunto... "¿Hay alguien que no quiere que se casen? !Que hablen ahora o callen para sie..."

En eso Rarity se paró:

Rarity: !JUEZ ESA PREGUNTA ES INUTIL! !SOLO LLEGUÉ A A PREGUNTA DEL SI! Dijo emocionada... -

Applejack: Rarity tranquilizate...

Rarity: !Es que quiero agarrar el ramo de flores cuando Rainbow y Soarin se... digo.. quiero que se casen así viven felices.. jeje... Dijo nerviosa.

Juez: ¿Alguien?

En eso el Juez esperó 2 minutos, que para Rarity era como toda una eternidad.

Juez: Bien, como sea empezemos a hacer la gran prueva...

En eso a Rainbow le llegó otro recuerdo que fue cuando devía hacer las pruevas para el puntaje y para sus armas..

_Recordó cuando ella agarró la flecha y la lanzó hacia e blanco, pero no la pudo pegar en el centro, luego intentó y si pudo, luego recordó ese momento que ahora ella sigue orgullosa de haber lanzarle una flecha en la carpeta del jefe del Capitolio._

En eso Rainbow Dash pensó...

_Ojalá le hubiera tirado a él la flecha así estaría muerto ya antes..._

Juez: Bien, luego de todo esto... Soarin ¿Acepta a Rainbow Dash como su esposa.. en las buenas y en las malas...

En eso Rainbow seguía recordando los momentos de los juegos...

Estaba recordando el momento donde Soarin se tira en ella, y entonces la trata de morder. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él era un vampiro.

Mientras ella recordaba el Juez seguía, parecía un testamento, Rainbow veía como el Juez hablaba y luego vio a Soarin que se estaba por dormir.

Juez: En la riqueza y en la pobreza...

En la enfermedad...

Rainbow miró hacia la derecha y estaban sus amigas felices mirandola, en especial Pinkie que estaba a punto de lanzar su cañon de fiestas ..

En la izquierda vió a su madre, a su padre , a Scootaló, a la Conductora y a los demás.

Luego miró hacia arriba y entonces empezó a recordad a los amigos que hizo en los juegos, encima a algunos enemigos..

A Sunset, a Ana, Wirek, Discord, Depry aunque no estubo mucho tiempo con ella, Stipfire y así a los otros.

Finalmente el Juez Terminó.

Juez: ¿Aceptas?

Soarin: Em.. Si. Dice Soarin.

Juez: Y Rainbow Dash, ¿Aceptas a Soarin con la pobreza...

Y Empezó el juez otra vez.

Pinkie en eso se levanta y dice:

Pinkie: !PUEDE DEJAR DE DECIR SIEMPRE LO MISMO! !PARECE DISCO RAYADO!

En eso Twilight puso su mano en la boca de pinkie y la sentó así se calmara.

Juez: Hasta que...

Rainbow miró hacia el frente y se preguntó a si misma algo..

_¿Es una obligación? Solo para cubrir la mentira me debo cazar..._

Juez: ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rainbow estaba distraida, no escuchaba lo que dijo el juez...

Juez: Rainbow...

Rainbow: Em... yo...

En eso pensó se puso mas nerviosa que nunca.. Recordó un ultimo recuerdo de Ana..

_Ana: Tu deves Ganar..._

Rainbow dió un suspiro y entonces dijo..

Rainbow: Lo siento Soarin... No puedo, todavía no puedo.. No puedo casarme, no aún..

Soarin: Rainbow ... em...

Rainbow: No es necesario que digas algo...

En eso miró a Soarin y se fue corriendo de la sala de casamiento, Dejando a Soarin solo...

Rarity: ¿Que?

Twilight: ¿Acaso Dijo no?

El Pensó...

_¿No me quiere?_

**Esta fue la Primera Parte... !DASH LE DIJISTE QUE NO! Les gustó xD Hice que Dash empieze a Recordar..**

**Digamen.. ¿Si pedirias un deseo Cual Sería?**

**O.O Vale Magia de todo :D**

**Los amo! Hasta la parte 2 :D**

**Los Quiero (Lo digo siempre porque es verdad :) )**


	36. Un Final Distinto Parte2 (FINAL)

**!Hola a Todos! Espero que estén de maravilla, es el Ultimo Capitulo de The Pony Games, luego subiré la nueva Novela "Solamente Vos" Agradesco a Rulette que hizo la imagen, dibuja muy bien.**

**Aprobé Naturales! :D**

**Bien estoy mas feliz que mi madre (Y Eso que vive Feliz xD) Vayamos con el Ultimo Capitulo, espero que cuando haga mi nuevo Fic lo sigan como siguieron este.**

**MLP No me pertence , solo hago estos Fics para que lo Disfruten.**

_¿Ella No me Quiere?  
><em>

En eso, Soarin salió de la sala de Casamiento corriendo, dejando a todos en la sala algo confundidos.

Rarity: !Que Horrible! Estaba a punto de estrenar mi moda de boda...

Applejack: ¿Donde Está Rainbow?

Pinkie: No lo se pero lo que hizo no fue nada divertido... Dijo con el pelo lacio.

Soarin salió de la inglesia Gritando y tratando de Encontrar a Rainbow.

Soarin: !Rainbow! .. !Rainbow Dash! !¿Donde Estas?!

Soarin empezó a correr y no encontraba pistas de ella. Buscó por todas partes hasta preguntó a los vecinos pero al parecer no sabían nada de ella (Burros xDD)

Soarin finalmente se estaba a punto de rendir cuando encontró unos petalos Rosa tirados en el suelo. En eso Directamente Pensó.

_Estos Petalos estaban en las Flores de Dash._

Justo entonces luego de pensar eso siguió los petalos tirados que formaban un camino, Tenía mucha confianza que esos pétalos los guiaba a Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente Los Pétalos se terminaban, cada vez habían pocos.

Soarin: Rainbow espero encon... !Rainbow Dash!

En eso vió a Rainbow Dash sentada en uno de los bancos Publicos, estaba con la miraba abajo. Tenía todos los pétalos rotos, las flores estaban mas marchitadas.

En eso Soarin se acerca y la empieza a Mirar.

Soarin: ¿Que suece Rainbow? ¿Por qué escapastes?

En eso Rainbow Dash lo miró y devuelta bajó la mirada.

Soarin: Si no me lo quieres de...

Rainbow: Es que no puedo soportar mucho..

Soarin: ¿Que? ¿Que no puedes soportar? Dijo mientras se sentó junto a ella.

Rainbow: Soarin todo esto empezó por un error, la verdad dufrí muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo y es demasiado para mí. Dice mientras lo mira.

Soarin: Si yo tampoco aguanto esta mentira.

Rainbow: Para mi no es una mentira esto.

Soarin la mira con atención a Rainbow despues dijo eso.

Soarin: Espera.. ¿A que te refieres?

Rainbow: Em, Tal vez paresca extraño- Dijo mientras se rascaba su nunca.- Es que bueno... A ver como decirtelo.

Soarin: Rainbow ve al grano. Dijo con una Sonrisa.

Rainbow: Bien, creo que me gustas. En realidad no estoy segura de eso.

Soarin: Tu también me gustas. Pero ¿Por qué no quieres casarte?

Rainbow: Es que todavía no estoy lista, la verdad que me encataría estar contigo pero todavía no quiero ir demasiado rapido. Soarin Tenemos 18 años nos queda toda una vida por delante.

Soarin: Tienes Razón.

Rainbow: Si tu quieres casarte..

Soarin: No quiero casarme.

Rainbow: ¿Entonces?

Soarin: Yo solo quiero estar con vos, podemos estar juntos aún casados o no.

Rainbow: Gracias Soarin, !Eres El Mejor! Dijo mientras le dió un abrazo.

Soarin: Si lo sé. Dijo sonrojado.

Soarin miró a Rainbow y estaba apunto de besarla hasta que Rainbow se alejó a él.

Soarin: ¿Que pasa? No era que te gustaba..

Rainbow: Si pero.. ¿No es nada extraño el beso?

Soarin: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rainbow: Es que somos vam.. bueno ya saves.

Soarin: No cambia nada.

Rainbow : A En ese caso...

En eso Rainbow agarró a Soarin y lo besó apasionadamente, Soarin como siempre le gusta seguir las cosas le siguió el beso. Duró mucho, Rainbow lo agarró del cuello y Soarin de la cintura, Soarin era muy rapido al parecer, estaba bajando sus brazos hasta que empezó a tocarla las piernas a Dash. Cosa de que ella se dió cuenta Facilmente y se separó.

Rainbow: !Soarin!, ¿No ves que estamos en Público?

Soarin: Lo siento, es que.. nada.. !Espera El Casamiento!

Rainbow: Lo había olvidado por completo... Vamos Soarin.

En eso Rainbow agarró del brazo a Soarin y empezaron a correr hacia la inglesia, en eso Soarin pensaba.

_Tonto Espacio Público._ (Soarin Pervertido xDD)

En eso Rainbow Dash entró a la sala donde todos la miraban. Tenía una cara desafiante y de a poco entraba mas rapido. Ella se paró al centro y entonces todos la miraron.

Rainbow: Chicos, se que ustedes esperan algo pero no va a pasar.

Soarin: !Espera Dash! Dice mientras viene corriendo desde la inglesía.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin que Haces? Dice Mirandolo.

Soarin: No nada es que no quería perderme esto. Dice mirando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nuevo Jefe: Chicos. ¿Que Pasa?

Rainbow: La verdad no me voy a casar.

Twilight: !Que!

Flash: ¿PERO... NO SE GUSTAN?

Soarin: Claro.

Pinkie: Entonces... No lo entiendo.

Soarin: Cuando Conocí a Rainbow pensé que sería una chica marimacha.

Rainbow !¿Que!?

Soarin: Pero cuando la conocí mas a fondo, entendí de que es todo lo contrario. La verdad ella es una chica que se peude confiar mucho, además si no fuera por ella, ella me salvó en muchas ocaciones en los Juegos.

Soarin en ese momento agarra la mano de Rainbow, Ellos dos se miran y ambos se dan una Sonrisa.

Conductora: lo siento Soarin, ¿Rainbow puedes Traducir lo que Trata de Decirnos Soarin al Español?

Soarin la mira con cara confusa.

Rainbow: Jeje si...

Rainbow entonces se prepara (LOL)

Rainbow: No nos vamos a casar, somos todavía Jóvenes y tenemos que pasar muchas cosas. Pero igual estoy enamorada de Soarin. Es un gran chico y lo será siempre.

Tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero es lo que nos hace a los dos felices y aunque no es un final como un cuento de siempre esta bien porque este es nuestra historia.

Soarin: Gracias te adoro.

En eso Soarin le dá un beso en los labios a Rainbow, ella acepta (LOL Ya no soy Novatos xD)

Todos :Awwwww...

Jefe Nuevo: Dios, la verdad son muy afortunados, aunque no se casen me encantaría de que fueran los reyes de esto. Tendrán su coronación.

Los Dos: Wow... ¿Enserio? !WOW!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Sonaron las Trompetas, el Jefe salió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo central, Donde había dos grandes asientos de Reyes, en esos asientos cada uno estaba Rainbow y Soarin. Empezó la Ceremonia.

Jefe: !Atención! !Estamos Reunidos Para celebrar unos Nuevos Reyes del Capitolio! !Rainbow Dash y Soarin!

En eso el Jefe Agarró una Corona de Rey, era muy dorada y parecia Mágica.

Jefe: Esta corona Representa la saviduría, el poder, la fuerza de la lanza y la gran hombría del Nuevo Rey Soarin.

En eso agarra la corona y se la pone en la cabeza a Soarin (Imaginensen la peli de las Crónicas de Narnia xDD)

Jefe Nuevo: Y Por último a Ella, la Reina de la valentía, la lealtad a todos sus amigos y familiares, la diosa de la flecha de llamas. La Reina Rainbow Dash.

En eso Agarró una corona de Reina, era una corona con un rayo en el medio , era dorada con muchos brillos, finalmente se la pone en la cabeza de Rainbow Dash.

Ella Solo lanza una Sonrisa, luego se levanta y ve que junto a ella estaba Soarin dedicandole una gran sonrisa.

Jefe: !Todos En Posición!

En eso Sonaron las trompetas, Rainbow vió a sus amigas felices y en especial a Rarity llorando como melancolica. Luego Soarin vió a Flash que estaba a un costado de las amigas de Rainbow que le estaba subiendo un pulgar hacia arriva con una gran Sonrisa.

Los nuevos Reyes (Osea Rainbow y Soarin) dieron un paso y entonces miraron al frente donde estaba el púbico emocionado, Suenan las Trompetas Otra Vez..

"Sonido de Trompeta" xD

Jefe: !AHORA ATENCIÓN! !ME COMPLACE ANUNCIAR A LOS VALIENTES GANADORES DE ESTOS JUEGOS Y DE LOS SIGUIENTES JUEGOS POR 3 VECES! !Rainbow Dash ,La Diosa de la Flecha de Fuego y Soarin ,Fuerza de Lanza, Reyes Del Capitolio y De La Nación del Districo 4! !Larga Vida a los Jefes de Los Juegos Del Pony!

Rainbow penso que antes era pobre, pero luego de Los Juegos toda su vida empezó a Cambiar, en Eso firme lanzó una sonrisa hacia el frente y pensó.

_"Ana, Cumplí tu Promesa", Ahora Soy Dueña de Estos Juegos._

FIN DE The Pony Games.

**Listo :D**

**Les Gustó? Lo hice algo mas Majestuoso xDD**

**Bueno, ahora no se pongan triztes xD Mañana o el Jueves Ya tendré mi primer capitulo de mi neuva Novela Solamente Vos :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les gustó y que les gustaría para la proxima novela. Por favor siganla como esta novela que la siguieron hasta el Final, Gracias a Rulette que me hizo la foto es una Capa :)**

**En esta novela se Despide Orgullosa..**

**Pegasister Del Corazón.**


End file.
